The Bat and the Blonde: Arkham Asylum
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Inspired by Roach99's Belladonna and the Bat, I decided to make my own version of the story, but everyone's favorite shotgun gauntleted blonde taking the place of everyone's favorite faunus. Watch as Batman and Yang fight their way through traps, thugs, supervillains and a plot to destroy the city. And will Batman be able to trust this new girl from another universe? Let's find out
1. An Out of This World Adventure! Get it?

Yang walked down the paved courtyard of Beacon to the school's statue where a somewhat familiar figure stood in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked.

At first, the figure said nothing, but removed her mask to reveal a shocking resemblance to Yang, minus the jet black hair opposed to Yang's golden locks and red eyes compared to Yang's lilac orbs, which turned red in anger at the figure in front of her. It was the mother she had searched for as long as she could remember; Raven Branwen. "Yang. We have A LOT to talk about. Much will happen in the near future. And you are NOT ready for it." She said.

Yang was frustrated at the accusation of her skill being lacking, but then remembered the fight on the train she first saw her mother during when the latter saved her from Neo. "So, what should I do?" She asked.

"There is a city, full of crime and villainy, although it does have a hero who fights against these monsters. But he is about to face something he, too, is not ready for. You will help him." Raven explained, unsheathing and swinging her sword, creating a menacing black and red portal behind her daughter.

"Wait, what?!" Yang asked, looking behind her at the portal, the back to her mother, who was suddenly in front of her.

"Good luck, my daughter." Raven said, before pushing Yang through the portal.

* * *

Yang fell to the ground on her left side, before looking at her surroundings, seeing she was in a dark, run-down alley."What the?" She asked, before getting to her feet and taking a few steps towards the lit street at the end of the alleyway. "Where am I?" She asked. She then gasped as she was grabbed from behind and a knife was pressed against her throat. turning her head as much as she could with the knife to her neck, she saw a man whose appearance just SCREAMED "criminal", wearing all black; shoes, sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, leather gloves and a beanie. He was also very scrawny and somewhat mangy-looking, like how most hardcore drug users are potrayed in the media.

"Well, I can tell you where you're going, baby... with me." He said, attempting to pull her further down the alleyway, but found she wouldn't budge.

Yang growled at this and her eyes once again went from a beautiful lilac to a terrifying red. "I don't think so, creep!" She snapped, bringing her head back into her nose, forcing him to release her as he staggered back and held his face, before she grabbed him and threw him into a brick wall, throwing powerful, bone-cracking (but not breaking) punches all over his body. She wasn't usually this violent, but she was confused and was NOT about to be taken advantage of. And she REALLY hated anyone who would take advantage of women. But hey, lucky for him, she wasn't using Ember Celica, which still remained as the stylish gold bracelets around her wrists.

"Hey!" A voice came from back towards the street at the end of the alleyway. Yang dropped the thug (who quickly scrambled away) and turned towards the voice, looking in shock as she saw a police officer pointing his gun at her, to which she quickly put her hands in the air. She could dodge the bullets and handle him relatively easily, but he was a cop. She didn't want any trouble with the law. He was a clearly aged man, but no older than most of her teachers; white hair, stress wrinkles on his forehead and brown glasses on his face, wearing a gray vest and white long-sleeved shirt with straps on his torso wear a holster for his gun stayed. He was police Commissioner James Gordon. He approached her with handcuffs and quickly slapped them on her wrists, just under Ember Celica. "You're under arrest for 1st degree assault, young lady." He said, dragging her back to his car.

"What?! But he started it!" She tried to defend herself.

"And he's the one beaten to a pulp." He said as he closed the door after loading her into the back of the car. As he started driving he glanced back at her in the rear view mirror. "So, what's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She said.

"Huh. Sounds Chinese. But you don't look particularly... exotic." He said, looking back at her and taking in her very American features.

"Chinese? I've never heard of that." Yang said.

The car suddenly came to a stop at that remark. "What? you've never heard of China?!" He asked in disbelief, his jaw dropping when she shook her head. "Okay... What about this city? Ever heard of Gotham?" He asked, once again shocked when she shook her head. "Well, just where do YOU think we are?" He asked.

"Vale." She answered.

"Vale? Never heard of it." Gordon said with a strange look on his face.

It was Yang's turn to be shocked at this. "What?! Vale?! The second biggest Kingdom in Remnant?! What about Beacon?! It's the combat school I go to!" She said, desperate to make sense of this situation, which only shocked her more as the officer in front of her shook his head with a look of increasing confusion. How could she not be on Remnant anymore?! Sure, her mother could apparently make portal, but to other worlds?! NOT POSSIBLE!

"Well, I can't make heads or tails of this. But I think I know someone who can." Gordon said, starting the car up again.

Suddenly, an alert came over the Police Radio. _"All units, report to Gotham City Hall. The Joker has been apprehended. Batman is now en route to Arkham Asylum."_

"Right on schedule." The Commissioner said, driving in a different direction.

"Joker? Batman? What are they talking about?" Yang asked.

"You'll see." He said. Soon enough, they passed through a black iron gate with two statues holding lanterns lanterns and a plaque reading "Arkham Asylum". One look at the building they drove up to sent a shiver up Yang's spine, a large building that looked like a Gothic clock tower, a smaller building not far away and even the building that appeared to be a garden gave off a dangerous vibe to the young huntress-in-training. It also disturbed her how many guards were patrolling the grounds.

"This is supposed to be an Asylum? Why does it need that many guards?" She asked nervously.

"This is a bad place. On normal circumstances, a kid like you shouldn't be anywhere near her. But Batman needs to hear about you. And something tells me you can take care of yourself." He said as he led her into the massive building.

* * *

Quickly upon entering, another officer walked up to them, but he didn't seem quite right to Yang. He had a menacing air about him. He had a buzz cut and a long scar over his left eye, leaving it blind. "Gordon." He acknowledged the Commissioner when they walked up.

"Boles." Gordon replied.

"Huh. A friend of mine has a scar like that." Yang said, earning a scowl from the officer.

"And who's this?" He asked, but sounded more like he demanded the answer.

"A kid in the wrong place at the wrong time. Think Batman should know about her." Gordon answered.

"Well, he's not here yet. You can go ahead and wait for him in Patient Handover. She'll stay here. Then she'll see the Bat soon enough." Boles said, allowing Gordon to proceed, but standing in front of Yang to block her path. They gave each other a look of complete distrust in each other, but Gordon reluctantly moved on without Yang, proceeding ahead and acknowledging other officers.

Boles used the moment to pull out a flask and take a drink while the other guards weren't paying attention, but Yang was. "I don't know how this place works, but I'm pretty sure cops can't drink on the job." Yang said accusingly, not being quiet or making an attempt to hide the action she just saw.

Boles turned to her with an even bigger scowl. "Shut it, you!" He said, looking ready to strike her, but he was interrupted.

"Boles!" A voice rang out with an accent similar to Velvet's, but more uptight and from a man. Boles turned around, holding his flask behind him and Yang looking to the sound of the voice, they saw a short, aged man wearing a black business suit, red tie and holding a cane where both of his hands rested. Yang let out a small, sad sigh, however, when she saw the rose on the man's suit, reminding her of her dear younger sister. She could only wonder how her friends were doing now and what they would think of her sudden disappearance. The man then walked up to Boles with a serious look on his face. "Attempting to strike a young lady, Boles? Show some more decency than that. And is it true what she said about you drinking? NOW of all times, when the Joker is about to be brought in?" He demanded, just as accusingly as Yang.

"She's just another crook in cuffs, sir, trying to weasel her way out of her situation." Boles lied, glaring back at Yang over his shoulder.

 _(Oh, hell no.)_ Yang thought.

Having been taught this trick a long time ago, Yang jumped and swung her arms forward, now having her arms cuffed in front of her, she quickly swiped the flask from Boles' hand and held it in plain sight, shocking the guards and man in the suit. "How's this for weaseling?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why, you-!" Boles said, about to attack the young girl in front of him, but he was restrained by two other guards.

"That's enough, Boles! We'll talk about this later, after that maniac is locked away." The fat man said, before turning to Yang. "Thank you, young lady. I always suspected Boles ignored most protocol, but this proves it. I am Warden Quincy Sharp." The man introduced himself.

"I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself with a small nod of her head.

"A pleasure." He said, bowing his head as well, before looking down with a frown at her cuffs. "And why are you in these?" He asked.

"I'd like to call it a misunderstanding." Yang said.

"I see. And why have you been brought here?" He asked.

"Commissioner Gordon thinks Batman could help with that misunderstanding." Yang answered.

"Very well, then. That should be him now." The Warden said, looking to the doors as green lights flashed before they opened. Yang liked to think she'd seen it all at this point, but what she saw before her instantly shattered that.

The first figure was a tall, intimidating man in a black and gray suit, showing off his muscles and resembling a bat, which was the symbol on his chest, a long black cape flowing behind him and a black cowl covering most of his face and tipped with black, bat-like ears. This could only be the "Batman".

The next figure beside the intimidating man confused and disturbed Yang, a very skinny man with green hair, skin possibly even paler than Weiss', blood red lips curved in a sickening, twisted smile, a purple pinstripe suit and pointed black shoes. With his clown-like appearance, Yang guessed this figure was "The Joker".

Batman then reached down and grabbed the clown, yanking him to his feet and shoving him forward. "Move." He said, his voice as intimidating as his appearance.

Yang couldn't understand. The clown definitely looked creepy, but not dangerous. But if he was being brought to a place like this, he had to be guilty of something terrible. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what.

It certainly didn't help when he let out a creepy giggle. "Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place!" He said to the warden. Something about his voice just sounded... evil.

"That's _Warden_ Sharp to you." Sharp said, before looking back at, "Boles!" He called, the guard walking up to the vigilante and the criminal, purposefully bumping into Yang as he walked up to them.

"Yo, Frank-ay! How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker asked, before being grabbed by the suit and nearly lifted into the air.

"Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really wanna talk to you!" He said, gripping the clown roughly by the arm and walking him to a stretcher.

Batman watched this, then looked to the side and saw the blonde teen in handcuffs, walking up to her with a glare, before looking at the warden. "Why is she here?"

"Commissioner Gordon wished to speak with you about her. She states it's simply 'a misunderstanding'. I don't believe she'll be a problem." The warden answered.

"No, she won't." He said, glaring at her. She gave a glare back, feeling like those constant glares were judging her, immediately considering her a criminal.

"Really, I don't mind walking." Joker said as he was loaded onto and strapped to the stretcher. "Not so tight, boys, you'll crease the suit." He said, before looking at Yang. "Oh, look, Goldilocks got herself in trouble. Luck you, they don't have bears here. They do have a crocodile, though." He said, before cackling at Yang's look of apprehension.

"Ugh. What's with this creep?" She asked.

"The Joker. He's a criminal mastermind, who's killed hundreds of people. At least." Batman answered. Yang was shocked at this, he was as bad as any creature of Grimm she'd ever seen. And just as creepy.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here!" The Warden ordered.

Batman, however, thought something was amiss. "Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him." Batman said, walking forward with Yang directly in front of him, forcing her to walk forward, otherwise letting him bump into her.

They continued walking as Joker looked around, noticing all the cameras. "Sharpie loves his cameras, doesn't he? Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? Oh, heck, who am I kidding, they're all good, aren't they? Don't forget to get a few pics of the LOVELY LADY back there, Sharpie!" He said, Yang shuddering at the clown's mention of her.

"Look at all this new security! How's a guy supposed to break out of here?" Joker wondered loudly to himself.

"That's the whole point." Yang said, rolling her eyes. She didn't like her current situation. handcuffed in a loony bin with a vigilante glaring death at her with each look he gave her and being this close to a human as evil as the Joker. She didn't think she'd be cracking a joke for a good while.

"I want him securely locked away this time! Another escape and I'll lose support for my Mayoral campaign." Sharp said.

"Ironwood all over again." Yang mumbled. How could someone be more worried about their public opinion than the public's safety?

 _ **"New patient in the Intensive Treatment lobby. All none essential staff are to vacate the area."**_ A female voice rang out over the intercom.

"But we aren't staff." Yang said.

"But we're essential. For now." Batman answered.

They continued down to the intensive care unit and Joker opened his mouth again. "Ahh, it's always nice to return to my sweet little ha-ha-! Hacienda." He laughed.

"Is there anything he DOESN'T laugh at?" Yang asked.

"When people DON'T die." Batman said.

"Oh, Bats, you're such a kidder! You know it doesn't take DEATH to get me laughing? People in general pain just busts my gut!" Joker giggled.

They then walked into a big-ass metal detector that scanned them all. "You know, I prefer a good ol' cavity search. Much more personal." Joker laughed.

The metal detector suddenly went red and an alarm went off. "I got a red light." Boles said.

 _ **"Multiple prohibited items.**_ " The machine said.

"I want Joker searched AGAIN!" Some currently unknown cop said.

"Um... It's not the patient, it's uh..." Someone stammered.

"Ooh, whatcha sneak in with you, bats? Come on, tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Bat-snacks?" Joker laughed. "Or maybe it's the pretty bling blondie has." Joker said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yang countered.

"Scan is green on Joker." The person working the machine said.

"Open the gate! Get him out of there!" The cop said. "I want weapons on him at all times. Do NOT let him out of your sight." He ordered.

"there will be time for you later, Cash. Speaking of time: Tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" Joker laughed.

"What's he keep talking about crocodiles for?" Yang asked.

"You'll see later." Batman said.

Joker then noticed a doctor. "What's up, doc? Pencil me in for tomorrow at 4. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He laughed.

"Okay, he's clear." One of the other guards said.

The warden then came on the TV and spoke to the new patients. "Ooh, it's my favorite show! "I'm warden idiot, you'll never escape." Joke laughed.

Yang scoffed a bit to stop a chuckle. It was somewhat funny, but the warden had been nice to her and it didn't help Joker was the one telling the joke. A bunch of people then noticed the Joker and started cheering for him and waving to him until the guards got them back in order. "Why are inmates in here? This is a mental facility, not a prison."Yang asked.

"No difference, as far as I'm concerned." Boles snapped.

"I'm telling you, the state of the wiring in these federal facilities is shocking. My boys over there could've been hurt in that _unfortunate_ fire." The Joker said, faking sympathy when he said "unfortunate".

"They're Joker's crew from Blackgate prison. There was a fire and the prisoners had to be transferred." Batman said, then noticed Yang's suspicious look. "I don't like it either." He said, shocking her at the apparent reading of her thoughts.

They stopped the guards and Joker after a while as a doctor walked up. "Just have to check your patient, officer Boles." He said.

"Alright, but hurry up!" Boles said impatiently.

"Only following procedure. Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last few hours. There seem to be..." The guard said, getting close to his face, when suddenly...

"Boo!" Joker shouted, causing the guard to jump back and everybody panicked like bitches and aimed their weapons at him, a total of 5 assault rifles pointed at his head as he laughed maniacally. "Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants." Joker said, to which Yang practically had.

"He's all yours. Get him out of here!" The doctor snapped, storming off.

"He's good. Open the door." The officers said.

It opened and they continued on, when an announcement came on. _**"Attention in intensive care unit, Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification systems active. Shoot-to-kill permission granted."**_

"You heard the lady, we've got another psycho coming through." Another guard said, backing everyone up to a safe distance as the elevator came up incredibly slow, sparks flying everywhere, indicating someone HUGE was riding it.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards. Croc, old boy! Is that you?" Joker called out.

The doors opened to reveal someone huge, green and scaly, so big he had to crouch in the elevator. "Get ready. Keep your weapons trained on him at all times!" One of the guards shouted and they all aimed at him.

He slowly made his way out, sounding like he was snarling and growling, a massive reptilian creature wearing only the prison pants, chains around his wrists and a collar around his neck. "He looks angry." another guard said.

He finally stood up to his full height, almost the size of an Atlesian Paladin, then spotlights shined on him. "That thing looks pissed." Another guard said.

The dude sniffed the air, then turned to see Batman and took a few steps forward, finally revealing he was some type of monstrous humanoid crocodile creature with some seriously sharp teeth. "What's it doing?" another guard asked.

 **"I've got your scent, Batman! I will hunt you down."** He said. Suddenly, the electric collar he was wearing powered up and shocked him, enough to stun him and make him stop where he stood. **"A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman! I'll rip you apart! Eat your bones!"** He said, storming off, a couple of guards right behind him.

"That reminds me. I really need to get me some new shoes." Joker said, shaking his feet.

"What the heck was that?" Yang asked, shaking slightly.

"Waylon Jones, A.K.A Killer Croc. Born with a condition that gives him a reptilian appearance. commonly convicted for murder and cannibalism." Batman said, shocking Yang, before looking at a guard, who looked at the retreating beast with a look of caution and anger. "That's officer Cash. He tried to break up a riot Croc started. And he ate his hand." Batman said, gesturing to the hook-like hand the officer had towards the business end of the gun, sending a shiver up Yang's spine,

They all then loaded up into an elevator and rode down. "Hold tight!" One guard said.

"Whee! Great night for a party!" Joker laughed, apparently enjoying the ride.

"Not where you're going!" Batman snapped.

"The night is young, bats. I still have a trick or two up my sleeves." Joker laughed, then continued. "I mean, don't you think it's a little funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?" He asked.

 _(I don't like the sound of that.)_ Yang thought.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet!" Boles said, aiming his rifle at Joker's head.

"Oh, Frankie, you really should learn to keep that fat mouth of your shut. It'll get you into trouble." Joker laughed.

"Tell me something: You've never let me catch you this easily before. What are you really after?" Batman asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Hundreds dying in pain and fear. Their miserable lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?" He asked.

"You're a monster!" Yang snapped.

"Oh, Goldilocks, you ain't seen nothin' yet." The Joker said, looking at her with a menacing smirk.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Joker started laughing. "What's he doing?!" One guard asked, somewhat panicked.

"Stay where you are!" Another said.

"Get a flashlight! Get a light on him!" Another ordered.

Yang prepared to do something to try and help, but the lights then came back on and Batman was grabbing Joker around the throat. "What? Don't you trust me?" Joker choked out, then Batman slammed his head against the back of the stretcher.

They finally reached the lower floors. "Our guest has arrived." One guard outside of the elevator hissed. The doors opened and he followed the crew, glaring at Joker. "You killed three of my crew when you busted out of here last time." He growled.

"Only 3? I'll be sure to try harder next time. What say we aim for a hundred." Joker said.

Yang growled at this. "I hope you stay here for the rest of your life." She said.

Joker laughed out loud at this. "Not likely, blondie." He said.

Batman finally reached patient handover and found Jim Gordon. "Long night, Jim?" He asked.

The Commissioner turned to him and walked up, shaking his hand. "Joker invades city Hall and holds the mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle S.W.A.T teams, the media, you and now her." He said, nodding his head towards Yang. "So, yeah, it's been a helluva night." He sighed.

"Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him." Batman said.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Harley Quinn watched as her Puddin' was wheeled away and listened closely to Batman. "Yeah, right." She said.

"Jim, they all said you wanted to talk to me about her?" Batman said, looking at Yang.

"I was driving to City Hall, but found her beating up some poor sap in an alley. Said he started it, then she says she's got no idea where she is. Talking about places I've never heard of, like some place called Vale, that she goes to some combat school called Beacon and that the planet is called Remnant." The Commissioner said.

"Standing right here, you know." Yang said, slightly annoyed.

Batman considered everything, before giving a small nod. "I'll see about looking into it. Joker takes priority." He said.

As they were continuing, Batman was suddenly stopped. "Hold it, there! Sorry, Batman. Arkham staff only." The guard said.

"I assure, you, if anyone's qualified, it's-" Gordon started.

"Listen, I appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates." The guard said.

Joker chuckled at that moment. "I think he's talking about YOU, Bats!" He laughed as he was led off. "Don't be a stranger! You're always welcome here! Gotta say, it's good to be back!" He finished as he was led off.

"You okay?" Gordon asked Batman.

"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it." He said, going over to a window to watch.

"At least he's back where he belongs." Gordon said, following him.

"I don't know. Something about this doesn't feel right..." Yang said suspiciously.

Joker suddenly pretended to fall. "Get up! Now!" The guard told him, reaching down for him.

A mistake. Joker headbutted him right in the jaw and started strangling him with his handcuffs.

"Joker's loose! Alert the warden!" Batman said.

"Hurry, we're losing him, Doc!" Joker shouted as the doctor struggled to prevent Joker from choking the guard and undoing the cuffs.

This time, maybe it was from her heightened instincts as a Huntress (in-training or not), or maybe her naturally higher reactions, reflexes, etc., Yang was the first one to act, pulling her hands apart from each other, breaking off the handcuffs and activating Ember Celica, rushing to the glass wall and slamming her fist into it, almost completely shattering it and unleashing a blast from her gauntlets to finish the job, she then jumped through, taking her stance and preparing to fire at Joker.

"Uh-oh!" Joker said, forced to stop his attempt to be de-cuffed, running up the ramp towards the gate with an electric barrier, that suddenly lowered for the clown, allowing him to dive past it, which activated as soon as he was through it, stopping the blast that would've otherwise sent the Joker to the ground, unconscious. He got up and looked at Yang with a furious glare. "Well, that was just RUDE, Goldilocks! I had this perfect trap all set up for Batman and you jump in and steal the show. Well, let's keep the show going!" He said as the cells of several inmates suddenly opened and they surrounded Yang.

"Come on over here, girlie. Wanna have a good time?" One of the thugs taunted.

"I always liked blonde chicks." Another called with a whistle.

"Then here's the closest you're getting to a kiss!" Yang said, firing another blast from her gauntlets at the thugs, hitting him in the face and sending him flying. "Anyone else want a little peck on the cheek?" She asked with a wink.

"Holy shit! Those gloves are shotguns or something!" One of them said.

"Get her!" Another said as they all rushed her. They all got to her about at the same time, but before anyone could grab her, she did an impressive blackflip that more impressively got her several feet up in the air, where she smirked, her right gauntlet glowing, looking to be on fire, before slamming into the ground and firing, creating a massive shockwave that sent the thugs flying.

"Well, well, not bad, Blondie! But I'm just warming you up! Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 75 years! Ding, ding, ding! It's Round 2!" Joker announced as several more thugs poured in, preparing to take on the blonde brawler.

Batman was shocked at how quickly Yang had A: reacted, B: gotten through a bullet-proof glass window and C: taken down a small group of thugs without any real issue. And using his 'Detective Mode', he saw that all of the thugs, even the one blasted in the head with some form of explosive round. was still alive, only unconscious. But now, seeing more thugs running in, he decided he now had to step in, climbing onto and jumping off the broken window's frame and gliding in, kicking a thug running at her in the head and taking his own fighting stance. "Not bad. Keep it up." He said, the two of them standing back to back.

"Does this mean we're on the same side?" Yang asked half-jokingly, half-hopefully. She didn't want to be on this guy's bad side.

"No killing. Follow that rule and you'll be fine with me." He said. With that, he threw a batarang at one thug's head, stunning him and knocking him down, then running in and slamming his fist into the other's stomach, then delivering a powerful headbutt to knock out the grunt, switching his focus back to the first one and preforming a ground takedown.

Alternatively, Yang, having dealt with the first wave with a simple guantlet blast to the ground, decided to deal with both thugs up close and personal, running in, jumping and rolling sideways in mid-air and extending her leg to bring it down on one thug, before throwing a round kick to the second one, sending him flying into the electric wall of his old cell to knock him out. She smirked at this, bouncing in place a bit and shaking her arms while rotating her neck to loosen some of her body's tension. "Whew! Was that all you've got, Joker? Not much of a warm-up. How about giving us a big Yang?" She joked, using her favorite pun to switch "bang" with her name.

"Oh, don't worry, Goldilocks! I've still got plenty of plans for the Bat AND I can easily come up with something for you!" Joker snapped at her. Batman was silently shocked at this. Joker barely knows anything about this girl, yet she's capable of getting under his skin with ease. And she was an impressive fighter with even more impressive strength, maybe even more than him.

Gordon then came on the announcement screen. "The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's got full control of the security gates!" He said.

"I'll find a way out, Gordon. Try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happening. I'll be back." He said.

The Screen suddenly switched to Joker. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats! I'm in control of the asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?" He said.

"If you think I'll let you run-" He growled at Joker.

"Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak! I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you come and find me?" He asked, opening the security gate.

You know it's a trap." Gordon said as he came on the TV.

"Of course it is." Batman said, then going down the path Joker took.

"Hold on!" Yang said, running up to him.

"You're coming, too?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. I still don't know where I am or why I'm here, but it was for a reason. And I think that reason is to help stop that freak. Besides, guys that wear more make-up than I do deserved to be punched." She ended with a joke.

Batman actually let out a small chuckle at this, before turning back to the path. "Alright, but you already lost any chance you had to back out." He told her.

"I wouldn't have taken it anyway." She said, following him deeper into the out of control Asylum.


	2. A TITAN-ic battle! Eh? Eh?

The two of them continued down the path Joker had taken. Batman's eyes flashed white for a second, before returning to normal. "Two inmates ahead." He warned.

"Got it." Yang said, preparing herself.

Sure enough, the two inmates quickly made their way towards the heroes. "We're gonna make you bleed, Batman!" One sneered, throwing a punch at Batman's head, but it was easily countered, before the punch was returned, knocking the thug out. The other one threw a kick at Yang, but she brought her fist down on his knee, stopping the kick and stunning his leg, allowing her to knock him out with a solid punch to the face.

"Good work." Batman said.

"Thanks. I'm the close combat member of my team." Yang said.

"Team?" Batman asked.

"Team RWBY. My little sister, Ruby is the leader and she has a scythe that's also a sniper rifle. Weiss uses one of those fancy fencing swords with different Dusts and Blake has a katana-pistol." Yang explained.

Batman was in slight disbelief at that, imagining a girl likely smaller than Yang with a scythe. The only one that sounded close to possible was the katana with a pistol. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts with the several alerts over the loudspeakers. _**"Warning: Security Breach in Level B3. Warning: Security Breach in Level B2. Warning: Security Breach in Level B8."**_

"That doesn't sound good." Yang said.

"Let's go." Batman said, continuing down the path at a slightly faster pace, but still not a run. Suddenly, he put a hand up to his cowl's ear/ "Oracle, can you hear me?" Batman asked.

"Oracle?" Yang asked.

"Quiet." He said, before continuing his conversation with this 'Oracle'. "Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham." He said. He paused for a moment, apparently waiting for a response. "Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact." He said, before they continued.

"So... Wanna tell me who that was?" Yang asked.

"No." He said simply, before they continued.

Suddenly, they came upon a number of guards near one of the electric gates, looking beyond the gate with a horrified, yet angry expression on their faces. "Let him go! You'll only get in more trouble if you continue!" He said.

One of them saw Batman and Yang, quickly waving them over. "Batman, over here!" He said. "Thank god! It's Zsasz, he's got Mike strapped in the chair! Zsasz has totally lost it!" He said worriedly.

Yang tried to get a look from the gate, but had trouble seeing much of anything. Too much equipment in the way. "I can't see anything from here!" Yang said.

"Come on. you stay here." He told the guards.

"You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close!" The guard said.

"He won't see me." He said.

At the last moment, Yang caught a glimpse of the man. He had slightly darker skin and his inmate clothes were torn, the pants now shorts and he wore nothing to cover his upper body, revealing a disturbing amount of scars that almost looked like... tally marks? The two quickly went up the stairs to get into the room on the upper level. "I see anything that looks even a _little_ like a bat and this guard dies. Do you hear me?!" Zsasz demanded, pressing the button and shocking the guard briefly, causing him to scream in pain.

Yang growled at this, that the man would torture a guard who was no longer a threat to him. "What if he sees this?!" Yang snapped, firing a round from her gauntlet, hitting Zsasz in the face and sending him flying back into the wall behind him. (btw, in terms of Yang's ammo, we're going with the game mechanic of unlimited ammo. Batman has unlimited batarangs, Yang had unlimited ammo)

Batman was stunned Yang did this before he could even react, but was furious at the action, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "Do you have ANY idea how reckless that was?!" He demanded.

"What's wrong with you?! It worked! He's down!" She snapped, breaking free of his gripped.

"But if ANYTHING had gone differently: if Zsasz simply moved out of the way, if you missed, Zsasz would've killed that guard!" He snapped.

Yang was still a bit angry, but realized he was right. "Yeah, well... sorry. I'll work on it. But at least he's down now." She said.

"That's right. Someone get that animal back in his cell." One of the guards said as they moved in. The two dropped to the lower level and moved in as well, Yang quickly freeing the guard in the chair before the TV suddenly came on.

They were greeted by a set of decently-sized breasts, before the owner backed away from the screen. She was a blond with pigtails, roughly around Yang's height with clown make-up on, dressed in a rather revealing dual-colored (blue and red) nurse's outfit. "Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?" The owner of the boobs said before backing all the way into the frame, a familiar cane under her hand.

"Uh-oh." Yang said.

"Oh hiya, B-man? Harley Quinn here. What do you think of my new outfit? Pretty hot, huh?" She asked, spinning to reveal more of her outfit.

Yang smirked at the mention of the other girl's name. "Harley Quinn? As in HARLEQUIN?" She asked with a laugh, before quieting down after a glare from Batman.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, kid. Oh! I've got something for ya," She said, walking out of frame, "One second B-man!"

"Ta-da!" She yelled in sing-song, pushing a chair with Warden Sharp tied to it and his mouth trapped close with duct tape onto the screen. "Now I'm subbing for the old man! Old Sharpie's never been happier!"She said, grabbing the man and holding him close to your chest.

"Well, I bet he'd be happier if he wasn't tied up and gagged with duct tape." Yang said.

"Well, too bad. In case ya haven't figured it out yet, today is Mr. J's big homecoming. And you two are the guests of honor." She said.

"Both of us?" Yang asked.

"Yes, you two. You ruined Mr. J's first little surprise for the Bat, so now he wants you to see what else he's got planned." Harley explained.

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn." Batman warned.

"Tempting, Bats, but no dice. The inmates are running the asylum now. Well, technically, they're Joker's goons shipped over from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye-bye for now!" She finished, swinging the cane at the screen, cutting off her side of the camera and leaving static.

"Now what?" Yang asked.

"Look around the room for a way out." Batman said, before putting his hand up to the ear of the cowl to contact, "Oracle, I'm here." He said.

Deciding not to get into the whole Oracle thing again, Yang decided Batman's idea to look for a way out was a good one. Looking around, it seemed there was no way FORWARD, merely back the way they had come, until she saw a rather large vent opening she and even the Dark Knight could easily maneuver through. "Hey! Over here!" She called to him and waved, before crouching enough to grab the grate covering the vent and yanking it off with minimal sound in one fluid pull, before setting it to the side. "Not bad." Batman said, following her through the vent. The two of them continued through the vent, Batman grabbing the Riddler trophy Yang had left and continuing to the end of the vent, which Yang put a foot up against and easily kicked off the vent cover, allowing the two to drop into the room.

A guard quickly opened the door and rushed through. "It's sealed! No way in our out! They're trapped in there!"He shouted.

 _ **"Warning: Decontamination Room. Toxins Detected. Warning: Decontamination Room. Area sealed."**_ TheComputer announced, sealing the room with a large metal door with a thicker glass window.

"What is that stuff?" Yang asked before the guard had a chance to.

"Joker Toxin. The room's full of poisonous gas. Anyone caught in there is dead." He answered.

Yang looked back in the room in horror as the people on the ground in the gas started to drop. "How could someone do this?! The Joker is a monster!" She said, horrified at first, but furious later.

"We'll stop him." Batman told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, managing to calm her. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Looking back, she realized he brought out his grapple gun, preparing to grapple through an open vent way above them. "Hold on." He told her, before grappling up, getting them into the room above the gas.

But just at the end of the platform they were on, a guard was clinging for dear life. "Hang on!" She said, hurrying forward and pulling him up. "There. You should be safe here." She told him.

"Thank you, young lady..." He said through a sigh of relief,

The two jumped to the next platform, bracing themselves as an explosion threatened to knock them down, but fortunately did not. "Batman's here, Steve! Just hang on!" One guard yelled to another helplessly dangling over another platform.

"I can't... I'm gonna fall!" He yelled back.

Yang looked at him in horror, before taking a quick step forward and launching herself to the next platform with her gauntlets, quickly pulling the guard to safety. "You're gonna be okay here." She told him.

Batman once again found himself impressed at both Yang's tactics to reach the next platform and the strength of her gauntlets, able to launch her several feet through the air to said platform. An idea began to form in his head, remembering the other position Oracle used to play on Batman's team. Maybe... "We're going after the animal that did this." Batman assured the guard as they moved to the other edge of the platform. There, he could see the final victim in the room. The perfect test for his new ally. "Yang." He told her.

"What's up?" She asked, turning to him after hearing her name called.

"There's one more person over there. I need you to save him." He told her.

"Got it." She said, jumping to the next platform and walking to the man desperately clinging to the edge, stopping when she realized who it was.

"He left me here! That bastard! I knew I shouldn't have joined up with him!" The thug cursed as he hung from the ledge.

Yang looked down at the man, another criminal who could've done any number of crimes and hurt any number of people to deserve being sent to Blackgate Prison... but no one deserved to die in that horrible gas below them. She sighed, grabbing the man and easily hauled him to safety, before delivering a hard punch to the head, knocking the man unconscious. She then fired a round from her left gauntlet, smashing the control panel and activating the fans to drain the gas in the room.

 _ **"Attention: Air purity is now at normal levels."**_

Batman gave a small smile at this, before gliding over to the blond girl on the next platform. "Well done." He said.

She smiled at this before stretching and putting her arms behind her head. "No big deal. It's what Huntresses are supposed to do." Yang said.

"Huntress?" He asked, unsure of how or where Yang had heard of one of Batman's on/off allies.

"Oh, right. Long story short, Huntsmen and Huntresses fight evil monsters and protect people." She explained before jumping down. The Dark Knight was slightly intrigued by this. If this girl was indeed from another world, he might like to pay it a small visit. However, he was suddenly torn out of his train of thought.

 _ **"What are you waiting for?! I'm so close you can almost taste me!"**_ Joker said over the loudspeakers.

The two walked through the corridor ahead, following a number of neon green arrows and sinister Joker grins until they reached the door all the arrows were pointing to. "Get ready. The Joker's full of surprises." Batman told her.

"So am I." She said, walking forward, the series of locks and mechanisms moved aside and allowing the doors to open, revealing the clown in the center of the room, standing on some sort of holding cell, suspended by a chain above a seemingly endless pit into darkness.

"What took you so long?" Joker asked, ducking as Batman threw a batarang at him, harmlessly bouncing off the chain after the clown dodged.

"There's no escape, Joker. I will find you." Batman said in a threatening tone.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Just not yet!" Joker said, pointing at the Dark Knight before stomping down on the holding cell, causing it to fall open, revealing something horrible.

Out of the cell stepped some form of monster, standing like a human with the skin texture, but massive, misshapen, bones sprouting out from several places, eyes glowing green and if one looked close enough, it appeared green liquid was running through the monster's disturbingly visible veins.

"Ooh, he's a big one!" Joker said with glee.

The monster roared in anger and charged the two, but a batarang to the face easily disoriented the monster, allowing them to roll out of the way, causing the monster to crash into the door before it could open, leaving the monster stunned, holding its face in pain. Batman rolled in and threw a fast barrage of punches and kicks, but the monster reacted faster than he expected, leaning back before ramming its side into him, knocking him down. It then managed to recuperate and get back up, storming over to him and raising both fists, ready to bring them down and finish the Dark Knight, but Yang had other plans.

"Batman!" She shouted, firing both gauntlets behind her to launch her at the monster, swinging both fists forward and slamming them into the beast, dealing damage and almost causing it to fall forward, but it managed to stay up, swinging its arm back to try and knock her down, but she ducked under the log of an arm and bring her own up to smash her fist into its stomach, firing a round from the gauntlets as well for extra damage, throwing several more punches backed by the explosive rounds, before jumping back as it slammed its fist into the ground to try and send her flying, rushing back in and firing one down to launch herself upwards and throw and uppercut, then firing the other one backwards to drive her foot into the monster's face, knocking it down and apparently knocking it out.

Batman had recovered once he had heard Yang call to him, rolling out of the way when she attacked the beast, then watching as, once again, she showed strength and skill no one would expect from a girl like her, defeating a titan of that size with ease. If there were any doubts before, they were gone. She would be an incredible asset to the Bat clan. He looked back and prepared to fight himself as the monster started to get up, but both were confused when the beast started screaming in pain, holding its heart and head before finally falling back, dead.

"Well, that was unexpected. Note to self: Need stronger test subjects." Joker said, pinching the bridge of his nose, before looking back at Yang. "Side not, blondie: those are some killers gloves you got there! Where could I get a set of those?" He asked.

"Sorry, creep, but I made them myself. And I don't think I'll be making you a set any time soon." She said defiantly.

"Jeez. Attitude. Kids don't respect their elders, anymore. Well, seeing as I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free!" He said, walking to the edge of the holding cell. "Knock me off! I dare you! Pull the plug! Stop me once and for all!" The demented clown screamed. Batman pulled out a batarang, seeming more than ready to take the clown up on his offer, but managed to restrain himself, lowering the projectile.

Yang was shocked for a moment, not taking the chance to bring down a criminal who had done unspeakable horrors, but after a moment of thought, she understood; if he had killed the clown, he would be a murderer just like him. He stood for justice and knew he didn't have the right to take someone's life, no matter how much they deserved death. He was a good man.

This logic was lost on Joker, however, who merely laughed in the face of Batman's restraint. "Oh, you're getting too predictable, Bats! How about you, girlie? You want a shot?" Joker asked, repeating the open arms offer he gave Batman.

"No thanks. I'm not a murderer like you." Yang said with a growl.

"Oh, you hero types are no fun. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from ALL over Arkham. You'll see..." He said before the cell was dragged back through the massive vault behind him.

"He's a monster. We have to stop him." Yang said, glaring at the path he had gone through. If looks could kill, the one she had given the Joker as he retreated would've killed him 5 times over.

She only calmed down after feeling Batman's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the black-clad man towering over her, who gave her a reassuring nod. "We will." He told her.


	3. This is CRAZY! See what I did there?

"Ahh, my head..." The two heard a groan from the electrified gate. Thankfully, it was an Arkham Guard.

Yang walked up to the monster and observed it was dead. A feeling of dread washed over her at that moment. "I didn't kill him, did I?" She asked.

"No, he died of a heart attack. Likely from whatever 'tests' Joker did to him." Batman reassured her.

"Batman! Quick, before they come back!" The guard said, lowering the electric gate.

"What happened here?" Yang asked.

"They came out of nowhere. I dragged Jerry in here and powered up the gate. Must've passed out." He said.

"Joker went through that door. What's on the other side?" Batman asked.

"We call it extreme isolation. The only way to open it is via the transport system." He said.

"Open it." Batman ordered rather harshly.

"No problem. I just need to call another cell." He said, walking towards the screen built into the wall. "Okay, somethings wrong. The security loop is locked." The guard said.

Suddenly, Joker came on the TV again. "Having a little trouble up there?" He asked.

"Joker!" Batman growled.

"You were expecting maybe Two-Face?" He asked.

Yang was about to ask who that was, but shook her head, not allowing herself to be distracted. "There's no escape Joker." She said.

"Wow, you blondes really are dumb, aren't you?" Joker said menacingly.

Yang growled at this, but apparently wasn't the only one offended. "Hey!" Harley snapped off-screen.

"Pipe down, Harley!" Joker snapped, looking off-screen, before looking back at them. "I don't want to escape! I'm having way too much fun! I even have the two of you here to keep a smile on my face." He said, pointing to his twisted smile.

"Not for long." Batman said.

"We'll see. I gotta run. Ta ta." He said, about to leave, then he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Just in case either of you were planning on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak." Joker said, the screen showing Boles had just knocked out Gordon. Joker laughed. "If I see you trying to follow me, he dies. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the Internet." He said.

"Officer Boles!" Batman growled.

"That bastard!" Yang snapped. "How could he do this?! I knew he broke some rules, but to work with someone like the Joker..." She said.

"Sorry, Batman. The transport systems down. The best I can do is open the door you came in from. Sorry." The guard said.

"You're trying you best." Yang said, before turning back to Batman as he prepared to leave the room. "Where are you going?" She asked, jogging up to him.

"Back to the Holding Cells. Boles wasn't the smartest of guards. He might have left a trail we could follow." Batman explained as they left and took the opposite path from the one they took to reach the room.

"Joker told us not to follow HIM! He didn't say anything about Boles!" She said with a smirk as Batman nodded. She giggled a little at this, remembering the times she bugged her teammates with the same excuse.

She then watched as Batman put his hand to the ear of his cowl again. "Joker's escaped. He's sealed himself off. He has Commissioner Gordon." He told Oracle. He would've simply said, 'he has your father', but that would risk giving away Oracle's identity to Yang, something he wasn't ready to trust her with yet. "Don't worry, I'm getting him back. Joker won't win. I won't let him. I'm starting where he was taken. An officer named Frank Boles attacked him. If I find him, Ill find Commissioner Gordon." He told her.

They turned left at the next splitting pathway, before all the TV's along the path lit up with Joker's face once again. _**"** **I bet you're wondering how I did it? Was it a clue that the Great Detective missed?**_ _ **Oh, me and Frankie go way back! I got him out of a spot of... Bother a few years ago. So when I need security codes or an old man to be clubbed to the ground, I know just the man to ask."**_ He said.

The two then saw a pair of thugs in front of them, mocking and kicking the corpse of a guard. Yang growled and took a few steps towards them, ready to knock their lights out, but Batman grabbed her arm and held her in place. She looked back at him with a glare, but he put a finger to his lips. "Quietly." He mouthed out. She sighed, but then nodded, the two of them lowered their stances and moved slowly towards the thugs, getting to the vulnerable sides of each one, before Batman kicked the legs out from the first one and smashed his head into the floor to knock him out as Yang brought down her gauntlet-ed fist on the other thug's head, knocking him out as well. "Not bad. you'll have to learn stealth better, we won't be able to run in and fight them every time." Batman explained.

"But it's more fun that way." Yang said, before faltering under the Dark Knight's glare. "Fine. I can be quiet when I have to be." She said as they entered the Holding Cells and ducked into Boles' office. Batman once again put his hand to his cowl to call this "Oracle".

"Oracle, I'm at the Holding Cells. I'm setting up a crime scene." Batman said, his eyes flashing white. He quickly spotted Boles' discarded flask on the ground and scanned it. This time, it was Yang's turn to be surprised as his eyes flashed several different colors before stopping on a deep purple color. "I can follow the traces of Frank's bourbon in the air." He explained.

"Eh. I'm more of a Strawberry Sunrise kind of girl." Yang said, remembering her fight at Junior's Club with a smirk, before looking to see Batman's disapproving face. "What?" She asked.

"You're too young to drink." He told her, before putting hand to cowl again. "Oracle, we've got a trail." He said, but frowned at Oracle's sudden questioning. "Yes, WE, I have someone with me right now. Her name is Yang Xiao Long. She was recently charged with assault, but claims it was self defense." He said, before looking at Yang. Suddenly, his eyes flashes, as if he'd just taken a picture of her, causing her to shake her head to recover from the flash. "I trust her. She's surprisingly capable as well. The only problem is there's no profile on her." Batman said, the tone of his voice telling Oracle what to do without him having to say it.

Unfortunately, Yang was able to read in on that. "I'm right here, you know! So, now you're asking this 'Oracle' person to get info on me?" She asked in an irritated tone, raising one eyebrow.

"You don't need to know." Batman said as they continued through the door, encountering a guard who seemed to be struggling to call an elevator.

"Stupid... Unreliable... How did Joker get free?" He demanded.

"Be quiet." Batman told him, looking around.

"What's going on?" The guard asked, as he and Yang also began surveying the area for something out of place, before they all looked ahead of them upon hearing a thump above them to see something very out of place: Harley Quinn. "Uh-uh-uh, B-man! Mr. J doesn't want ya following us just yet." She said, before pulling out a detonator and pressing the button. Suddenly, the elevator above them exploded and came down at them at high speeds as the counterweight Harley had rested on flew upwards.

"Watch out!" Yang said, tackling the guard back as Batman dove out of the way. Sparks from electrical fire and debris went flying everywhere, several pieces of shrapnel flying into Yang's right arm and leg as she shielded the guard with her body, to which she hissed in pain. "Are you okay?" She asked the guard.

"Yeah, but..." He said, looking at the pieces of metal stuck in her.

"You're hurt..." Batman said in a softer, but still gruff tone as he walked up, only having a small cut on the chest of his batsuit near the emblem.

"I'll be fine." She said, grabbing one of the pieces stuck in her upper arm and starting to pull it out.

"Careful-!" He warned, about to stop her, but once again found him shocked as a golden light enveloped the wound as soon as Yang removed the shrapnel, leaving only smooth, unscathed skin once it faded after only a second. He watched as she continued to remove the shrapnel, secretly recording it for Barbara to analyze later. Once she had removed all the metal scraps and her aura healed the wounds, you would've never been able to tell she had been injured. She then looked up at Batman with a smirk. "I told ya I'd be fine." She said, earning her a small glare of annoyance from the Dark Knight.

However, they would both have something to glare at when they heard a familiar voice above them. "How'd you like that B-man? No way you're following us now! You're trapped down there 'til me and Mr J. are ready for you. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Harley taunted, emphasizing it with each mocking "ha!".

"She's in for a surprise." Yang said. Looking around, the two of them were able to find a series of platforms allowing them to slowly but surely climb up to where Harley had gone.

They were about 75% of the way to the top when suddenly, Joker decided to throw a little gasoline on the fire. _**"Hey, Bats! I know you can hear me! I've got a little something for you to listen to! Harley and frank are nearly out of the building with the old man! How are they gonna get past all those guards? Let's listen, shall we?"**_ He asked over the PA.

Suddenly they heard another guard on the PA. _**"Hey, Frank, where ya been?"**_ He asked.

 _ **"Joker's got more men on the way, they're coming around the front of the Asylum. Gotta stop 'em from getting in, quick, get over here! Dammit! C'mon, everyone, cover the main entrance!"**_ Boles voice could be heard.

 _ **"How many are there, Boles? Wait, how the hell do you know what-?** **"**_ Another guard was about to ask, before a gunshot rang out.

 _ **"Boles! Frank, what are you doing?! Put it down-!"**_ Another guard said, before also being silenced with a bullet.

 _ **"Frank what the hell-?!"**_ The last guard said, before a final gunshot rang out.

Yang growled at the first two shots, before slamming her fist into the wall as she heard the final guard fall. "How could he do this! He worked with all of those guards!" She said.

"Boles was never close to any of the guards. To him, all they were was obstacles." Batman told her.

 _ **"Quinn, it's clear. Get your ass in here!"**_ Boles shouted, followed by Harley Quinn's voice.

" _ **You're some piece of work, Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you."**_ She swooned.

 _ **"Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley!"**_ Joker snapped.

Yang smirked at this. "Someone's jealous." She said.

"Joker doesn't care about Harley. He just wants them to stay focused." Batman corrected her.

 _ **"Don't worry, sweetie. I only have eyes for you."**_

 **"Did you hear that Bats? Blondie? Sounds like Frankie is working out just fine! Another valuable employee for the organization."** He said before his voice finally cut off.

Finally, the two reached a ledge just across from a number of inmates. "You're going to fight these ones on your own. Are you ready for that?" He asked.

She looked at him with slight surprise, before nodding. "Thought you'd never ask!" She said, starting to climb onto the ledge.

"Oracle, record this for me." Batman said.

 _"Okay starting the recording now. Can I ask WHAT I'm about to record?"_ She asked.

"You'll see." He told her.

By this time, Yang had easily gotten onto the ledge where the inmates could see her. "Hey, guys. Ready to surrender? Or do we have to do it the hard way?" She asked, slamming her gauntlets together.

"The hell?! Where did she come from!?" One of the thugs asked.

"Look at this, boys! She thinks she can act all tough! Why don't we show her what happens when you mess with Joker's crew!" Another thug said, running in.

"Hard way it is! Good choice!" She said, slamming her fist into the charging thug's stomach, before launching him back into 2 other thugs.

"Holy shit!" One of the two still standing thugs said.

"Get her!" The other one said, the two of them rushing in together.

Yang smirked at this. Too easy. She ran at the closest one and threw an uppercut backed up by Ember Celica to launch them both into the air, allowing her to land 3 lightning fast kicks to the next one, the other two having recovered and pushed the thug Yang had launched at them off of them and rushed her as well. Surprisingly for both batman and Oracle, Yang turned her back to the thugs before firing both gauntlets to launch herself back, delivering a left elbow to the closest thug, then fired her right gauntlet to spin herself and throw a round kick to send the thug flying, before catching the last thug's arm as he attempted to punch her and fire a round from the right gauntlet into his chin, knocking him back a bit before spinning and delivering a left backfist to his chest, spinning and hitting him with a reverse round kick, stunning him and turning herself to face him, firing another round at his face and spinning her once again to throw a left rear kick to send him into a wall, knocking him out. "Aww, it's over already? Joker needs more thugs. Like when I took down Junior's club, THAT was fun! Hey, Batman, remind me to tell you about that later!"She called as Batman pulled himself onto the ledge.

"Good work." Batman said, before putting his hand to the cowl again.

"Thanks." She said, then noticed he was apparently contacting this 'Oracle' person again. "Okay, I'll go over here..." She said walking towards another great and ripping off its cover, then leaning against the wall waiting for him.

 _"W-what was that? Those gauntlets of hers are some kind of shotguns, too. But the thugs are okay: she only knocked them out, not killed them."_ Barbara observed.

"I've noticed. See if you can try to create a basic blueprint. Those could be useful in the future." He said.

 _"I'll see what I can do. It looks like her fighting style is mostly kickboxing with a few martial arts moves thrown in. You probably already knew that, though. What's crazy is I still can't find a file on her. Yang Xiao Long translates to "Little Light Dragon" in Chinese, but I looked on every available Chinese database I could hack into and there's nothing on her there either. It's like she doesn't exist."_ Oracle finished.

"I'm starting to think she didn't exist. At least here." He said, looking back at Yang, finishing the call with Oracle and walking over to her. "Sorry. Let's keep going." He told her.

"Right." She said, ducking into the vent and crawling through the vent. She just reached the end and crawled out, when suddenly, gunshots rang out and one guard dropped while another backed away with his hands up.

"Please! I've got a kid! You don't have to..." He pleaded, but was still gunned down.

"You're right. I don't have to. I just want to." The thug around the corner laughed.

Yang was shocked at this at first and shed a tear that this man's family was suddenly left without its husband and father. She then took this sadness and turned it into anger, rounding the corner and firing at the thug in the back, then the thug to the left, before rushing in at the closest thug, who held a shotgun, as she knew from the sound and quick glance at the wounds on the guard's chest a shotgun had inflicted the wounds. She grabbed him by the neck with her left hand while pulling back her right. "You wanted to kill that guard, huh?! Well, I want to do this!" She snapped, slamming her fist into his stomach and firing a round into his gut, knocking the air out of him before letting him go and slamming her fist into his face, firing another round, sending him flying back a few feet and knocking him out.

Batman had tried to grab her before she ran out, but failed. He was caught off-guard when she managed to take down the thugs before they could shoot her, but her recklessness was inexcusable. "You CAN'T just go running out in front of armed thugs like that! You're lucky you didn't get shot!" He scolded.

"I've handled bad guys with guns before! This is nothing new to me! I've rushed in like this every time and every time I've come out okay!" She countered.

"That's not how I do things." He said.

Yang took a deep breath, then sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I was just mad. I'll deal with it better next time." She said. She still didn't believe she had done anything ridiculously dangerous, considering her past battles, but Batman was the one in charge and. like it or not, she needed to work with him and how he says.

"Good." Batman said, putting a hand to his cowl again. "Oracle, Joker's guards have managed to get their hands on weapons. I'm calibrating the cowl's vision mode to isolate armed henchmen." He said.

"Wait, that thing can tell who has guns?!" Yang said in disbelief.

"It can do a lot of things." He said.

The two continued on and saw thug at the top of some sort of ramp, talking to Joker on a computer. Batman looked at Yang and flicked his head forward, indicating for her to take down the thug. Probably in a silent manner. She nodded and deactivated Ember Celica, returning them to bracelets, silently approaching the thug, punching him in the back in one of his kidneys, causing him to arch his back and lean towards Yang, allowing her to grab him around the neck and put him in a sleeper hold, her strength allowing her to easily hold him in place and knock him out quickly. _**"** **Well, that was quite the show! I suppose I should warn my boys that you're coming... Hey, maybe I wont'! It'll be a nice surprise!"**_ Joker said.

"It won't save them." Yang said, grabbing the grate opening and easily ripping it off again. They two of them crawled through the vent and reaching the end, Joker coming over the PA as Yang started silently pushing the grate off the end to avoid alerting the thug in front of it.

 _ **"Ding ding ding Dong. Arkham Asylum is under new management. Here's a quick update on what's going on! Attention: we have an escaped patient. Dresses like a bat, ha ha ha, what an idiot!** **Should be considered costumed and dangerous. Personally I think the best solution is to put him out of his misery! It's the only reliable cure!"**_ Joker announced.

Yang quickly grabbed the thug as she got out of the vent, silently knocking him out as Batman grappled onto a walkway above them, yanking a thug off the walkway and alerting the final henchman, who ran down to inspect what happened to his fallen ally, allowing Yang to hit him with a round from her gauntlets.

 _ **"Did you really think it was gonna be THAT easy, kid? I've sent a few more of my boys down there. Let's see how you deal with these odds."**_ Joker laughed.

Batman grabbed Yang around the waist and fired his grappling gun to reach some small building in the middle of the room, bringing them both up on it, before handing Yang a small device. "Put this in your ear." He told her.

"Okay." She said, doing so. "What's it for?" She asked.

He put his hand up to his cowl once more _."To_ communicate." He said, his voice coming from his mouth and the device. "Press the button and we can communicate as long as you hold the button down." He explained.

"Got it." She said, putting a hand to her ear. _"Like this?"_ She asked.

"Good." He said, before firing his grappling gun and going up to a gargoyle. _"I'll handle the two guards circling the building one's coming right to you. Wait for him and smash through the glass."_ He explained, transitioning to another gargoyle.

"Right." She said. Staying low and watching, she clearly saw a guard walking along the walkway, slowly approaching the building with the glass ceiling where Yang waited. In the meantime, Batman had silently taken down one of the thugs and waited on another gargoyle to preform an inverted takedown. Just as the thug reached him, Yang's target also reached the trap area. she slammed her fist into the glass and broke through the ceiling to land right down on the thug, knocking him out instantly, just as Batman dropped his thug, leaving him to dangle. _"How's that for breaking the glass ceiling? Eh? Am i Right?"_ Yang asked.

Batman rolled his eyes at the pun, before gliding back towards... _"Meet me at the main entrance."_ He told her.

"Right." She said, hurrying to meet him there.

 _ **"Oh, boo! You two win again. Savor it! I'll get you next time!"**_ Joker said over the PA.

Batman had glided from the gargoyles over to the main entrance while Yang casually jogged over and climbed the ladder, looking at Batman. "So, we getting close to the end of the trail?" She asked, before looking forward to see a grim sight. "Oh..." She said in horror as she saw Boles, dead. Pale as a ghost, a green smile painted on his face. Yang covered her mouth to avoid being sick at the gruesome sight. Boles was corrupt and evil and she had greatly wanted to hurt him, but not even he deserved this. "Let's... Let's keep going." She said.

"You're right. There must be another path." Batman said, the two of them turning to leave before static cut into their communication devices.

 _ **"Can you hear me Dark Knight? Of Course you can?"**_ The voice said.

"What the?" Yang asked, pressing her finger up to the device. "Who is this?" She asked.

 _ **"Ahh, yes, you must be the new girl I've been hearing so much about from the security cameras and communications? Choosing your new Batgirl, perhaps, Batman? No matter, it is I, the Riddler, and more importantly, your intellectual superior. My genius has allowed me to easily hack your primitive communications,"**_ The 'Riddler' character continued to taunt Batman (taking a moment to pause here: they never addressed how Riddler sees Batman when he solves his riddles and such. The trophies and destructibles, I believe he could have some device that tells him when Batman collects/destroys them, but how does he know when Batman solves the riddles? So, at least here, I'm saying that Riddler somehow hacked the communications and cameras at the Asylum so he can see what Batman is doing).

"Riddler? Oh, man, I HATE riddles!" Yang groaned in annoyance. When Ruby was younger, to counter Yang and her puns, Ruby got a book of riddles and regularly challenged and annoyed Yang with them.

 _ **"Oh, really, now? This is going to be fun! My goal is simple! You complete a series of amusing, taxing challenges and well, you'll see... Here comes the first one. Batman, this one's for the girl! You don't interfere. Now be careful: Don't CUT yourself on this SHARPLY laid portrait."**_ Riddler questioned.

Yang need only look to the side and let out yet another irritated groan. "Really... This is why I hate riddles, they're like the opposite of puns and they're not funny! The answers a portrait of Warden SHARP." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

 _ **"Ah, so you did it! Well done! I'd expect a child half your age to figure it out, so thank goodness you were able to."**_ Riddler said condescendingly.

"Hey, I figured it out! Don't act like such a jerk!" Yang snapped.

 _ **"My, what a temper! Having you try to solve them and lose your cool will be quite the treat."**_ He said before finally leaving their communications.

"Who the heck was that?" She asked.

"Edward Nashton. Calls himself Edward Nigma, otherwise known as The Riddler. He pulls crimes with a series of elaborate traps and riddles. I usually have to solve them. He's obsessed with proving he's smarter than me and has a compulsive need for attention." Batman explained.

"Huh. That last part sounds like Weiss." She said, before shaking her head and remembering his main gimmick: Riddles. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like him that much." She said.

"Not many people do." He said, jumping down the way they had come.

Suddenly, a door off to the side opened, a guard entering the room. "I'm over here, Batman." He said.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"It was a massacre! Boles came walking in, telling everyone to cover the front entrance! Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot 'em dead. They never stood a chance." He said. She remembered the conversation she had heard on the intercom. That must have been it.

"Was Boles alone?" Batman asked.

"I thought he was, but then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Black Gate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room. I had no choice! I got in here, locked the door. I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them. It looked like the Commissioner." He said.

"Boles is dead. They carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness." Batman explained.

"Good. He was scum." The guard said, before turning back and looking at the dead guard beside him. "I'll look after Maria, I promise." He said.

Yang fought back tears at this. So many guards dead already, leaving their families broken. And every minute Joker and the other criminals stayed free, that number would grow. "Yang. Let's go." Batman said, pulling her out of her terrible daydream.

"Right!" She said. The two continued down the path, heading through another door and one final grate, before reaching what looked to be some form of small cave with vegetation and greenery nearby. Batman used his grappling hook to make it up a small ledge while Yang fired her gauntlets at the ground to launch herself up there. The two walked to the edge of the trail to the end of a cliff, able to survey the entire island. She looked around and, despite how dark and slightly Gothic it was, she had to admit. "This place is actually pretty beautiful. From here, anyway." She said.

"It won't be after Joker's done with it. Let's keep going." Batman said.

"Yeah." She agreed, ready to take on Arkham Island.


	4. This is getting scary! No joke!

Batman and Yang continued, jumping off the cliff, Batman using his cape to land softly and Blake using her gauntlets to slow her descent, both landing with ease and continuing on, before Joker suddenly came over the PA system again. _**"Hmm, Harley tells me that the bat's car is parked out just outside of the Intensive Treatment Building."**_ He said over the PA system.

Yang shook her head in irritation as she suddenly heard a series of beeps in her ear.

 _ **We can't have him just up and leave us, can we?"**_ He said, basically telling them to trash the Batmobile.

Batman quickly put his hand up to his ear. "Oracle, disable the Batmobile's countermeasures." He ordered.

Yang now heard a new voice from the earpiece. _"I saw the alert. What's going on?"_

"I'm outside of Arkham Mansion. Harley Quinn triggered the alarm. If she's still got Gordon with her, he could get hurt." Batman explained.

 _"Okay, done. The Batmobile is parked up outside the Intensive Treatment Building in Arkham North. I've sent you the schematics for the entire island. I've marked key locations like your car."_ Oracle explained.

"Thanks, Oracle." Batman said.

 _"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to your partner real quick. It's Yang, right?"_ She asked.

Yang jumped a bit at the mention of her name, before nodding. "Oh, yes. You're this mysterious Oracle, huh?" Yang asked.

 _"Yes, I guess Batman trusts you enough to put us on the same line. I've seen a little bit of what you can do and I can see why."_ She said.

"Thanks. I'm trying not to do anything to break that trust." Yang said.

 _"Just listen to what Batman says and you should be alright."_ Oracle said.

"No problem. I'm used to taking orders when I'm with a team." She said, lowering her hand from her ear after she heard the click, meaning Oracle disconnected.

 _ **"The entire island will soon be under my control! That's right, boys and girls, mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! Wait 'til you see my plans for this place, it's going to be glorious!"**_ Joker gloated over the intercom.

"I doubt that for some reason." Yang said

"It won't get that far." Batman told her.

The two of them continued and managed to sneak around and take down a couple of armed thugs, before coming to the area that Batmobile was parked at, watching as thugs were beating it with pipes and other blunt objects. Batman let out a growl before sprinting in and beating the thugs attacking his car. Yang fired a shot from each gauntlet at a couple of thugs on the other side of the Batmobile, then rushed in and threw one standing directly behind the car to the ground and delivering a solid punch to the head to knock him out. Batman quickly finished the small group he had taken down before looking back at the car. Yang looked as well, before patting the Dark Knight on the back. "You'll need to replace the window, but the rest is no problem. I can buff the dents out for you later. I'm pretty good with cars and motorcycles. I have one of my own back home." She said.

He didn't respond, merely going to the back of the Batmobile and opening the trunk. He pulled out what appeared to be a gun, but it was very strange. It had a short barrel and a canister on the back. Batman twisted the canister before putting it away and closing the trunk. "What's that?" She asked.

"Explosive gel. I might need it later." He explained. "Harley trashed the car. It looks like there was a scuffle. We need to look around the area for clues on where she took Gordon." He explained.

"You mean, like that?" Yang said with a smirk, pointing at a pipe of the ground with some tobacco coming out of it. He looked at the pipe and back to his new sidekick as her smirk continued to grow.

He simply shook his head and crouched next to the pipe, his eyes flashing before changing color again as they detected a trail. "Wild Country! It's Gordon's favorite tobacco. Gordon's smarter than he looks. He left a trail to follow." Batman said.

"That's being a little mean to the commissioner, isn't it?" Yang asked.

Batman ignored the comment before talking to... "Oracle, I found a pipe. It has Gordon's initials carved into it." He said.

Yang put her hand up to her ear to listen to the conversation, but heard nothing. He was apparently talking to her on a private line, but why? He had trusted her enough to give her an earpiece to talk with him and Oracle before, why keep her out of other conversations? Did it have something to do with the commissioner? And if so, what was the connection?

"Exactly. He left me a trail to follow. He's alive, Oracle." He told her, saying her code name once again instead of her real name to conceal her identity from Yang.

The two continued down the trail before reaching a door, the red lights likely meaning the door was locked. Batman simply looked to the right of a wall, noticing a weak stone wall. He pulled out his explosive gel and sprayed a bat on it before taking a few steps back. "Stand back." He told her. She did as he instructed and stepped back, before Batman pressed the button and detonated the gel, leaving a smoldering hole where the wall had been, opening the path.

"That's the closest thing to Dust I've seen so far." Yang said.

"Dust?" Batman asked, thinking she was referring to the simple dirt in the air.

"Long story short: it blows stuff up and shoots the elements." Yang explained.

The two continued to move forward into the next area. They followed the trail to the medical facility, dealing with any thugs in the way during the process. Eventually, they were able to follow the trail and make their way to the medical facility, entering after quickly dispatching the guards out front. Inside, Harley was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table in front of her, looking at the TV with a red mug sitting next to her. "Harley!" Yang said, about to storm up, but wasn't paying close enough attention and bounced off the electric gate.

"Hey! Scram, you two! This is my me time!" Harley snapped.

Batman checked to make sure Yang was alright, but she appeared unphased after the initial contact, allowing him to turn his attention to Harley. "Where's Gordon?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked.

"I'm over here!" He called from out of their site.

"Shut up!" She snapped, throwing the cup at the Commissioner, causing him to shout in pain.

"Agh! You crazy bitch!" He said in pain.

Suddenly, Joker came over the television. _**"Harley!"**_ She squealed in delight and quickly went over to the TV, pressing herself against it. _**"What are they doing here?! It's too early for them!"**_

"I'm sorry, Puiddin'! Don't be angry with me!" She said.

 _ **"Oh, you little minx! I could never stay mad at you!"**_ He said before the TV flickered and went back to the Arkham symbol.

"Sorry, you, two! you'll have to find another way! Buh-bye now!" Harley said, cartwheeling out of view.

"We can't get through this security gate. We'll have to find another way around." Batman said.

"Damn! If Nora were here, this would be no problem!" Yang said.

"Why? What does she do?" Batman asked.

"She gets stronger whenever she's hit with electricity and she's completely immune to it. She could just walk through that security gate and get stronger from it." Yang said.

The more Batman heard about this world, the more it intrigued him. Shaking his head, he turned and headed through the door. "Come on. There may be a way to get through on the roof." He explained.

The exited the building and Batman fired his grapple gun at the roof, wrapping his arm around Yang's waist and reeling them up to the roof. They walked along the unreasonably large lip of the roof (seriously, Batman has enough room to walk, run and roll on that thing, why would you ever need such a large addition to the roof?) before reaching another roof with a worn down wall. Batman pulled out the Explosive Gel again, preparing to step forward and spray the wall, but Yang simply fired a round from one of her gauntlets, destroying the weakened wall to the same effect as the gel. The two continued into the room, walking through the door and clearing a couple of fences. Yang pulled the cover off a vent and the two began crawling through.

At this moment, Joker came over the PA system. _**"I want all the doctors rounded up! Search every inch of the Medical Building. I meant it! Search every room, every office, every trash can!"**_ Joker ordered in a series tone, minus the trash can part.

"Wow. Didn't know Joker could sound serious." Yang said.

"And when he is, he's even more dangerous." Batman said.

 _ **"If another doctor tries to run and get out of the building, you won't! I'll just flood the room with happy gas and leave you to die. Hell, I might even do that, anyway. Sounds fun. "**_ Joker threatened over the intercom, before stopping the connection.

Continuing to the end of the grate, they reached the next room; 3 floors, lower, middle and top with a set of stairs leading to a railed catwalk. Each floor had a handful of rooms containing medical equipment, pictures of X-Rays and some furniture. A handful of Joker's thugs were guarding an elevator.

"Get off me!" Looking down after hearing that, they saw an inmate shove a doctor into one of the rooms.

"Move it!" The inmate ordered.

"Okay, okay, I hear you, I'm going!" The doctor said fearfully as she moved along.

"Why does he need the doctors?" Yang asked.

"We'll find out once we deal with Joker's thugs. Be careful." Batman told her as they crawled out of the vent. Yang stayed on the small ledge at the end of the vent while Batman went through the next vent across from the one they'd just exited, working his way through a small handful of other vents and grates to reappear on the lowest floor. Acting quickly, he grappled to a gargoyle above the elevator and gliding onto the roof where one thug now held the doctors hostage in a corner while he confidently stood over them, moving his gun side to side to keep them on edge. Batman sprayed the weak roof with his explosive gel, before gliding to an office with no roof closest to the entrance of the room where another inmate stood guard. He quickly sprayed the weak wall between him and the thug, before returning to the gargoyle he first grappled to and detonating the two weakened surfaces, the wall blasting outward and taking down the thug guarding the door and the roof crumbling down on the inmate holding the doctors hostage. 2 down, 3 to go.

Yang, for her part, had waited patiently for her moment to strike, trying to take count of all the thugs before dropping down to avoid taking a surprise bullet. Finally, she had her moment when another thug came up from the lower level and prepared to move onto the catwalk, passing just under where she was waiting, allowing her to jump down on the thug and take him to the ground with minimal noise, pulling the gun from his grasp and holding it sideways over his neck to choke him and deprive him of oxygen only long enough for him to pass out. She knocked him out just before Batman detonated the two walls. It was now and even 2 on 2.

Before the thug guarding the elevator just beneath Batman could even register there was an explosion and try to check on it, Batman swung to hang upside-down from the gargoyle and drop down to grab the thug, leaving him hanging upside down from the gargoyle via Inverted Takedown.

The final thug had started making his way across the catwalk to investigate the explosion, now halfway across before Batman had dropped down and gotten his only still conscious ally, before dropping him and leaving him to hang. He turned to the screaming and saw Batman just as he dropped the only other person he had for back-up. At first terrified by Batman and the fact he was alone, he shakily aimed his gun a the Dark Knight. "Die, you freak, die!" He shouted, but before he could pull the trigger, Yang had run up the catwalk, now standing at the end the thug would've been running to, firing a round from her left gauntlet to blast the inmate in the side of the head, taking him down. She then jumped onto the rail and over to Batman as he dropped down from the gargoyle, nodding in approval.

 _ **"Hello! Is there a doctor in the house? No? Pity, I seem to have a pile of wounded henchmen that need medical attention."**_ Joker's voice came over the PA again.

Yang shook her head at Joker's cruel remark before they turned to the doctors, who slowly began to calm down.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Yang told them.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Batman asked the red-haired doctor.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we're doing our evening rounds and the next armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage." She answered.

"Was there anyone with them?" Batman asked.

"They took someone with them, but I couldn't tell who it was." She answered.

Deciding to do something useful while Batman was talking to the doctors, Yang walked over and tried the elevator, but found it was unresponsive. "Elevator's not working!" She called back.

"They obviously didn't want anyone to follow them." Batman said, before turning to the doctors. "You'll be safe here." He told them.

"What about the others? We heard gunfire. They could be dead!" One of the male doctors said.

"Oh, no. I forgot! Doctor Kellerman was in the Patient Observation Room and Doctor Chen went to surgery-" Dr. Cassidy (the redhead nurse) said.

"And Doctor Young went to X-Ray." Another doctor said.

The crime fighters looked at each other and nodded, before looking back to the doctors. "Alright. Stay here. We'll find the other doctors." Batman told them, walking off with Yang close behind.

The two proceeded through a door and followed a set of arrows: one blue and one red. The two quickly came to the only solution... Okay, maybe not the only solution, but the most sensible one.

"So... I guess I'll see you later?" Yang asked half-jokingly.

"If you meant we should split up, then yes. You take the left, I'll take the right. We'll cover more ground and get this done twice as fast." He told her.

"Alright then. I've got this." Yang said, raising a fist confidently.

"I believe you. Good luck." He said, before taking the path with the red arrow.

Yang smirked at this, having gained some form of approval from the stoic vigilante. She rounded the next corner before picking up on a conversation between a couple thugs further ahead, around the next corner.

"Who's the guard?" The first asked.

"That mean son of a bitch is Cash." The second answered.

"What's with his hand?" Yang leaned in to hear this, now curious herself.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know nothin'? Cash had a disagreement with Killer Croc a while back. Croc got free and chowed down on Cash's hand. So yeah, if you see a giant monster running at you, just shoot it, or you'll be next on the menu." The second thug explained.

Yang shuddered at that, the thought of losing a limb was absolutely horrifying to her. Shaking it off she stepped into view and started walking towards the thugs. "The hell'd she come from?!" The first one asked.

"Who cares? She's with the bat! Kill her!" The second said, running in, earning himself a punch to the gut that and a hammer fist to the top of the head, sending him face first into the ground. The second one ran in, but Yang took him out with a spinning round kick to the head.

With the threats taken care of, she entered the room and found two more thugs, but luckily they were facing the glass, where Cash and another doctor were locked in an office. "It's done, Boss. The room is full of gas and Captain Hook is stuck in there. Thing is, Razor didn't get out in time, so he's stuck in there..." One of the thug's said, before Yang grabbed him and his partner by the sides of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them out.

"Nice work, kid. Hey, weren't you the one in handcuffs before?" Cash asked.

"I KEEP telling everyone, it was self-defense and a misunderstanding!" Yang said annoyed, before shaking her head. "Nevermind. I'm with Batman. I came to save the doctor, but I'll get you both out." She said.

"Great. There was an alarm in Medical. I heard someone shouting and found the doc lying on the floor. When I went to help him, the room flooded with gas. These doors locked down. We can't get out and I don't know how much longer we can last." Cash explained.

 _ **"How brave! Let's give Mr. Cash a great, big hand. He could use one!"**_ Joker laughed through the intercom.

"We need your help. If you can clear the room of the gas, the doc and I can get out." Cash said.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out." She said. Looking around, she found a set of rectangular vents above her. Deciding to give her guantlets a bit of a rest, she decided to make the jump using her aura, easily leaping to the top of the vents, finding a wall vent and ripping the cover off, crawling through and kicking the other cover off.

Once in the room, she felt a slight urge to laugh, but fought it. It must be an effect of the gas. She carefully walked around the scaffolding After a minute of searching, she had managed to find the first switch, hitting it with a long range shot from her gauntlets rather than an explosive round. It worked and the gas started to vanish as it was pulled into the fan. Some was gone, but nowhere near enough for the room.

"Don't know if you can hear this, but the board's showing power on fan one. Should be another switch close by." Cash said.

"Got it!" Yang said. Looking around and jumping to another platform, Yang quickly spotted and blasted the next switch, further draining the room of the deadly toxin.

"Power to fan two. She's doin' it, doc! We'll be out of here soon! Just stay cool. Good work, girl, but now there's a problem. the last fans in that room there. You better be able to hold your breath a long time if you're going in there." Cash warned.

Yang looked around, before noticing there was a thug who had somehow got onto a rope hanging from the ceiling, holding onto it for dear life. "Hey! You're with that bat! Get me down from here!" The thug pleaded.

"Okay. Hold your breath." Yang said, firing a round at the roof from her gauntlet into the roof, sending the man and some debris down on the weak roof of the room, allowing Yang to get a round off and activate the final fan just as the man hit the ground.

Yang dropped down as the doctor burst out of the room, taking in as much air as he could. _**"Surprise, surprise! Blondie arrives in the nick of time! Next time, Cash, I'll just shoot you and be done with it!"**_ Joker snapped over the PA.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked the guard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you. Some fancy weapons you got there. We could use things like those." He said.

"Thanks. I made them myself. I gotta meet back with Batman now." Yang said with a smile, before leaving. She put a hand up to her ear and activated the comm. "I just saved the doctor and the guard named Cash." She told him.

 _"Good work. I just saved Doctor Chen and Doctor Young. Meet me back at the Sanatorium._ " He told her.

"On my way." She said, hurrying down the path. After a few minutes she arrived at the stairs the same moment as Batman. they opened the doors to the sanatorium when Joker suddenly decided to make an announcement.

 _ **"Oh, I'm not sure I can keep it a secret any longer! got two friends coming to the party. One of them is just terrified** **you'll leave without saying hello! The other... well, let's just say he'll be surprised to see you two as you'll be to see him! I've got a ring side seat for the big event. Harley's bringing the popcorn! I can't wait!"**_ He laughed on the TV before turning it to static.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yang said.

"I don't, either. Don't let your guard down." He told her.

They walked up to the other doctors, with Doctor Cassidy standing up to meet them. "Did you find them? Are they okay?" She asked.

"They're safe now." Batman said. The group then turned when they heard footsteps and saw Cash and Doctor Young walking up to them.

"Batman, we've got a problem." Cash said, turning to Doctor Young.

"I need to get back to the mansion. All my research is in there. We can't risk Joker getting his hands on them." The new doctor explained.

"There are thugs everywhere out there! And some of them are armed. You'd never make it." Yang said worriedly.

"It's my life's work! You or Batman don't really have the authority to-" The doctor started.

"I'll get her there. If you ask me, it's about time for a little payback." Cash said.

"I don't like it, but-" Batman started, before everyone heard a buzzing sound. "-Who called the elevator?" He asked.

"Wasn't us. It's coming from the lower floor!" One of the other doctors said.

"Cash, take Doctor Young! Get her notes and find somewhere to hold up! The rest of you, go to the Observation Room. Barricade yourselves in." Batman said, before looking at Yang. "Take cover somewhere." He told her, before grappling up to a gargoyle.

Thinking quick, Yang ducked into the room where Batman had exploded the roof. The doors opened and 3 thugs exited, looking for any signs of the vigilante and the Huntress-in-training. Batman could've easily handled the situation by dropping down on the two thugs closer together before taking down the last one, but a small barrage of fiery projectiles flew from the room and slammed into them, sending them flying into the wall on the other end of the room. Yang had fired her gauntlets and taken down the 3 thugs in only a few seconds. "All clear!" She called, walking out and looking up to the gargoyle Batman grappled up to.

"That worked for that small group, but you can't rely on only your gauntlets for every situation. That won't work on a larger group." He told her.

"That's why I did it. Because there was only 3." She explained, getting on the elevator. "You coming?" She asked, pointing with her finger and repeatedly moving it back and forth, pretending to press the button, but pull back at the last second.

He shook his head before getting on the elevator with her, at which point she did press the button. Suddenly Joker's face came on the TV in front of them. _**"Too easy! Think about it! I've got you trapped in a little metal box! Hanging PRECARIOUSLY over a deadly drop! What say I just blow the emergency brake and drop you like a sack of puppies?"**_ The criminal clown said menacingly.

Yang's eyes almost popped out when she widened them in fear and realization. "He's right! We're completely vulnerable in here!" She said fearfully to Batman.

For the first time, The Dark Knight's rough and cold features softened as he put a reassuring face on and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He said.

 _ **"Say good night, you** two..."_ Joker said menacingly as Yang cringed and prepared for the drop. _**"Boom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Only kidding."**_

"That was NOT funny, you creep!" Yang snapped.

 _ **"Got a few more surprises in store for you! Prepare to face your fears... all of them! Hahahahaha!"**_ Joker laughed one more time before cutting off.

"What does he-?" Yang asked, before the two vigilantes began to cough as they heard a hiss outside the elevator. She kept it to herself, but Yang felt off all of a sudden. She didn't know what, but something was WRONG. Suddenly, after the elevator doors opened. They followed the screams until they came to a room ahead of them with thick glass. It looked like there was a large amount of gas in the room as well.

"Please! Doctor Crane, don't do this!" A voice in the room pleaded.

"There is no Crane..." A sadistic voice. A chill ran up Yang's spine once she heard it. She was NOT looking forward to encountering this guy.

"They're all over me!" Another victim screamed.

 **"Only Scarecrow!"** The voice said, now sounding even more demonic and demented, as if two people with the scariest voice ever were speaking at the same time.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE SOMEONE! OH GOD!" Yet another victim screamed as Yang caught a look at a terrifying silhouette. It was wearing a hood and it's hand was menacing, looking like syringes with tubes extending everywhere.

Batman and Yang quickly ran towards the bars beside the room. Batman grabbed the bars while Yang managed to catch a glimpse of a scrawny, pale-grey figure with a tattered hood.

 _ **"Ooh! It looks like the good Doctor started early! Your appointment isn't for hours. I'm sure you'll be buzzed through when he's ready,"**_ Joker said ominously as ever over the speaker system.

Batman looked at the wall beside him, his eyes briefly flashing white before turning towards the wall to their left, spraying it with explosive gel and detonating it to allow them to continue forward. _**"Tell me, Bats: what are you SCARED of? Failing to save this cesspool of a city, not finding the Commissioner in time? Me, in a thong?!"**_ Joker laughed at the end.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Yang said after getting a visual. She had seen her fair share of boys with very little clothing, but they weren't as pale, freaky or skinny as the Joker. Oh, they also weren't homocidal maniacs.

They turned a corner and saw Commissioner Gordon hanging onto a grate across the room. _"Please. Help me, Batman."_ The Commissioner pleaded, his voice sounding incredibly raspy, as if he hadn't had water in days. Suddenly, he was pulled away. _"No...!"_ _  
_

"Commissioner!" Yang said concerned, looking at Batman, who still remained stoic. Regardless, he approached another grate and ripped it off its hinges, crawling through and kicking off the next one off. There, they came across the Commissioner, laying against the wall, showing no signs of life.

Batman crouched beside him and lifted his head, checking for a pulse, before lowering his head. "...I'm sorry, Jim." He said.

"I didn't know him too well, but he was a good man." Yang said.

"Yes, he was." He said, before putting his hand to his earpiece. "Barbara, I... I'm sorry. I was too late." He said.

"Who are you calling?" Yang asked softly, not wanting to be too forward and upset the vigilante.

"Someone close to him." He answered cryptically.

Yang felt sorrow for those who were close to the fallen Commissioner. Like after Summer disappeared, Yang had been slightly upset, but it had been much harder or Ruby and their father. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts by an automated voice in her ear. _"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed isn't available. Please leave a message after the tone."_

"Barbara! Are you there?" Batman asked.

 _"Please hang up and try again."_ The voice advised.

"Batman, we have to keep going. We can catch whoever did this." She said, moving forward and rounding a corner, before being horrified at what she saw. Her beloved little sister, Ruby... had a blade through her chest. The girl who had beaten her on the train now had the hidden blade from her umbrella through the younger girl's chest. Even worse, Weiss and Blake were also on the ground at the 2's feet, laying in pools of their own blood, dead. Neo looked past Ruby to see Yang and smirked before jumping back and vanishing, letting Ruby's now-lifeless body crumple to the ground. "RUBY!" Yang shouted, rushing to her sister's fallen body, holding it close and crying. "Please, no! Stay with me, Ruby! Don't leave me!" She pleaded, even though she knew there was nothing left she could do.

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes snapped open now black with pure white retinas. _"YANG!"_ She called in an eerie, ghostly voice.

"Ruby! I've got you!" Yang said with the tiniest bit of hope, holding her sister close.

 _"Where were you? You let us die..."_ She said in an accusing tone.

"No! I- I didn't..." Yang said in shock, leaning back a bit.

 _"You weren't there... This is all your fault..."_ Ruby said, before vanishing along with Weiss and Blake.

"Ruby? Ruby, no!" Yang said as her sister vanished.

"What was that?" Batman asked as he walked up, having apparently seen the same thing.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Yang said, quickly hurrying ahead to the room in front of them and thrusting the doors open. It appeared to be the morgue. The two looked around for anyone hiding where they could be easily seen, all the while, a number of eerie voices told them to get out.

They finally left the room, only to apparently walk into another morgue, with 2 body bags on the left and right tables. Walking up to the one of the left, Batman cautiously opened it, before seeing a terrifying sight. "Father?" He asked, seeing his father's face on the corpse in front of him.

 **"You should've stood up to him, son. Like a man!"** The body said. Yang was in both fear and disbelief at this, backing away as Batman turned and opened the next body bag, revealing a woman's body.

"Mom?" Batman asked in disbelief.

 **"Help us, Bruce! Don't let us die!"** The corpse pleaded.

Yang began hyperventilating in panic, unable to piece together any of the situation they were currently facing. she slowly walked up to Batman as he opened the final bag, when the body erupted from it: an incredibly thin and pale figure with the face of a scarecrow, the stitched mouth opening and roaring at them. Finally, Yang could no longer take the shock and fell to the ground, unconscious.

After what felt like an eternity, Yang woke up, surrounded by darkness. She looked around, but only constant black filled her vision. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Suddenly, a terrifying orange light slowly approached her, then disappeared an instant later, before reappearing even closer. Every instinct in Yang's head screamed danger, "get away!", but her body refused to move as the creature came closer and closer.

Suddenly, it was right in her face, pulling back its syringe-fingered left hand, the chambers of the syringes filling with an orange liquid. **"You failed, now suffer, as madness takes you, forever!"** It said. It prepared to shoot its hand forward at her, but stopped when a light began to shine behind it. **"What?! NOOOOOOO!"** It screamed as a blinding blue light put cracks in its body and began to make it break apart. Then, only a blinding light filled Yang's vision.

Yang woke up with at start on the floor of the morgue, Batman slowly recuperating as well, holding himself up on the nearby table he had opened Scarecrow's bag on. He then looked at Yang, walking over and extending a hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah..." She said breathlessly, before taking a moment to collect herself and follow Batman out of the room.

 _"Batman! Yang! Can you hear me?! What happened?!"_ The two heard on their comms.

"I think... we're okay..." Yang said, although still trying to comprehend what had happened.

 _"What happened to you two? I lost contact. Did you find the Commissioner?"_ Oracle asked, also being careful of her identity.

"We're fine. We had a little run in with Scarecrow. Slowed us down. We'll get back to you." Batman answered.

"What... was that?" Yang asked, the images of Ruby's death still haunting her.

"Scarecrow's fear toxin. An extremely potent chemical that makes you see your worst fears." Batman explained.

"That makes sense. I can't think of anything worse than losing my sister or my friends..." She said, finally able to grip the situation.

"That was the team you talked about before?" He asked.

"Yeah... One is my sister and the other two have become like sisters to me." She said.

"Don't worry. It was only a hallucination. They're fine." He explained, heading towards the door.

"Yeah..." She said, waiting a minute before following him. "But will I ever see them again?" She wondered under her breath.


	5. I've got a BANE to pick with you! Funny!

The two followed the path they came, Yang desperately trying to rid herself of the images she had seen, trying repeatedly to remind herself they were only hallucinations. As they rounded the corner after exiting the morgue, they saw the body of a young girl dressed up similar to the doctors She short black hair, but it was solid black, no red towards the end like what Ruby had. "That was where I saw Ruby's body..." Yang said.

"Like I said, just a hallucination. She was probably in intern helping the doctors. Wrong place, wrong time." Batman explained.

"Any time seems like the wrong time here." Yang said awkwardly as they walked past the body. Following the arrows Joker likely left on the floor, they came back to where they saw the Commissioner's body, but much like how the intern wasn't Ruby, the guard lying dead against the wall wasn't Gordon. "It wasn't Gordon. Scarecrow's gas must've effected me more than I thought." Batman said.

"So he's still alive?" Yang asked hopefully.

"It's very likely. Joker can still use him as a bargaining chip. He won't kill him just yet." Batman answered.

Suddenly, Joker thought it was a nice time to taunt the heroes again. _**"Are you lost, little bat?Having trouble figuring out what's real and what's just a figment of your twisted little mind? Same here! Just roll with it gets easier once you give in. It really does. How about you, Blondie? Is your FRAGILE LITTLE mind starting to CRUMBLE?! If it is, let me know, so I can get my camera."**_ The clown laughed evilly.

Suddenly, the doors in front of them burst open revealing 2 blackgate inmates, one carrying a pipe and one Arkham patient in an orange prison suit, wielding a pair of knives. The pipe-wielding thug swung at Yang, who ducked under it. The pipe then came towards Batman's chest, but he simply caught it and smashed his cowl into the man's face, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Yang had ducked under the pipe and fire both gauntlets behind her to launch herself at the other Blackgate inmate, bringing her feet up and planting them firmly into the man's face, sending his unconscious body flying. She then turned towards the knife wielding inmate and blocked each knife, then boxed the thug's ears (she bashed her palms into his ears and fucked up his ear drums), causing him to drop his knives and hold his ears, leaving him open for a punch to the face, knocking him back into and bouncing his head off the wall behind him, knocking him out.

"Nice technique." Batman complimented. That actually was an effective technique the Dark Knight uses quite often to open up a foe's defenses.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as the two continued.

 _ **"Listen, no more tricks! Just one last puzzle and you can have Gordon; and a little more! Oh, I can't wait!"**_ The clown laughed before cutting off the speakers. The two made their way to the next room and the TV sparked to life. _"_ _ **You're precious Police Commissioner is just through the glass. Take a look!"**_ He ordered.

The two turned to their right to see Commissioner Gordon tied to a chair while Harley held a rifle that Yang had already seen and knew to be automatic, wandering around the small room, not noticing the two vigilantes. Batman growled at this, looking back at the screens. Joker clearly had a challenge for him to fall prey to.

 _ **"Harley's under strict orders to kill the old man if my guys even think you're in the room!"**_ Joker started.

"Then we'll just go straight to them!" Yang said, much like she did at the beginning of the adventure, this time she brought BOTH fists forward and sent a giant spider web of cracks through the glass before firing a round from both gauntlets, shattering the glass and sending it inward, knocking Harley down while the Commissioner flinched and turned away and the glass flew around him, but all of it managed to miss him. Harley looked up in confusion and fear as Yang pinned her down and delivered a punch to her face, knocking her out.

"That was too risky." Batman said.

"It had as much of a chance to work as the two of us trying to stealth our way around all those thugs." She said.

Batman stopped to think about that. She did have an excellent point that the two of them together would make much more noise than Batman might have on his own, which was likely when Joker had this trap arranged and didn't account for Yang's gauntlets, so he figured the trap would be even harder with the two of them trying to sneak around. And considering he'd seen her do the same thing before when she first tried to stop Joker and the fact her stealth wasn't the greatest to begin with, this might actually have been the best option. But now the thugs were alerted and coming. "Fine. Get the Commissioner out of here. I'll handle Joker's thugs.

"Right. Let's go, Commissioner." Yang said, easily pulling the knots in the rope restraining the Commissioner free and hurrying towards the door they came in.

The thugs burst through the door into the room Harley and the Commissioner were in and were shocked and terrified to now see Batman standing in the room. Using the crucial second the took to recover from the initial shock, Batman quickly threw a smoke bomb at their feet and lunged forward, yanking the guns out of the hands of the inmates and launching a fast-pace assault on the group. By the time the smoke cleared, all the thugs were unconscious at Batman's feet.

Yang had kept the door cracked and listened closely to hear if Batman had either taken down all the thugs or needed help. After the sound of punches stopped, she deemed it safe to bring the Commissioner back in. "Is the coast clear?" She asked, holding her hand up to Gordon as a sign for him to wait until it was indeed safe.

"Yes, come in." He said, the two of them re-entering the room.

 _ **"Oooh, you keep ruining my plans, Blondie! I'm gonna have to come up with something special for you. And then I'll blow your pretty little brain out the back of your head."**_ Joker said menacingly before cutting off the speakers.

"If you ever step up and fight yourself, I'll bring you down." Yang said.

"You're actually managing to get under Joker's skin. Make him angry. There aren't many who can really make him mad." Batman said.

"I'm pretty good at getting the bad guys angry." She confirmed.

"Well, you two took longer than I thought, but thanks." Gordon said.

"There were a few times we got sidetracked." Yang admitted.

"He's out of control. But her help, I'm sure I'll be able to stop him." Batman admitted, giving a glance to Yang.

"I've seen. You're pretty good in action, kid. If a little... Impulsive." Gordon said, before looking at Batman. "Listen, we're not alone. He has something down there. I don't know what it is." Gordon explained, pointing to a small building in the middle of the room the thugs had been patrolling.

 _ **"Spoiler alert! What blabbermouth!"**_ Joker said, appearing on the television.

"Jeez! My puns aren't as bad as you!" Yang groaned when the clown appeared on the screen again.

 _ **"Ooh, someone's getting angry! Now you know how I feel when you keep messing with my plans! No matter, I'm sure you'll just LOVE the next surprise I have in store for all of you."**_ Joker said, before cutting off the feed once again as the group reached the glass building in front of them.

It opened easily enough, smoke pouring everywhere and blinding the young huntress, who stayed close to Batman as Gordon went to a computer and started typing, before reaching a security wall. "It wants Dr. Young's log-in." He said.

"Gordon, get behind me! Now! Yang, get ready!" Batman said, the two preparing to fight.

"What? What is it?!" Yang asked, looking in the same direction as Batman, beginning to see a figure as more of the smoke cleared.

"Bane!" Batman said.

Finally, the smoke cleared enough for Yang to see and incredibly dried out man hanging in the middle of the room, red tubes extending into him from a huge storage tank on his back. His face was covered by what looked like a wrestler's mask. His arms were held back by two massive bracers that looked like they could cover his entire forearms. "I thought he broke out of Blackgate!" Commissioner Gordon said.

"Why would someone do this to him?" Yang asked, looking in horror at the man's condition.

"Cut... me... down..." Bane said, exhaustion and pain evident in his voice, as well as a thick Spanish accent.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked.

"Dr. Young. The 'bruja'. She drained all the Venom from my blood. Must... Stop... Her..." He said, anger evident in his voice despite his weakness.

 _ **"Sorry, Has-Bane, the good doctor won't be a problem much longer."**_ He smirked, then looked at the vigilantes. _**"How do you like my puppet? What say we cut him down?**_ " He said, pressing a button on something that looked like a detonator.

Bane suddenly began screaming as red emergency lights began flashing along with blaring alarms and the tank on Bane's back started pumping a strange green liquid into him, the veins in his body becoming visible as the liquid flowed through them and his once-brown eyes becoming a neon green much like the liquid he was receiving. At this moment, his muscles began expanding and becoming absolutely massive, easily allowing him to break free of the tubes restraining him until he grew to about half the size of an Atlesian Paladin. "Gordon, run! Yang, get back!" Batman ordered, the Commissioner taking off and Yang cautiously backing away.

Now free and standing at his full height, Bane charged at Batman, Yang having rolled out of the way. Batman ducked under one of the hulking, tree trunk arms, then moving to the side just enough dodge as Bane swung the other arm downwards, hitting only the floor. Batman threw a right hook, but Bane barely flinched, only roaring in anger as he grabbed and lifted Batman, before throwing him into and through a brick wall, landing in some kind of boiler room. "Play nice, ladies." Joker said as Bane climbed through the wall.

Batman struggled to get up, but Bane was upon him before he could, grabbing him by the head and throwing him into the back corner of the room, appearing to have knocked the Dark Knight unconscious. "Now, Batman, I will finally finish you off! And destroy my greatest adversary!" Bane said as he trudged towards the down vigilante, before stumbling forward from the impact after Yang hit him in the back with a round from Ember Celica.

"Hey!" She called as she jumped through the hole in the wall, entering the room-turned-battlefield. "How's this for an adversary?" Yang demanded, taking a stance.

Bane turned around to face her, before scoffing and turning back towards Batman. "I have no time for you, little girl. Run now and I won't kill you." He said, moving back towards Batman.

"What's the matter? Afraid to lose to a girl?" Yang taunted, a smirk growing on her face.

With his pride now challenged, Bane turned back to face the young girl. "You are brave to challenge Bane, little one. I shall remember you... and grant you a warrior's death." He said as he charged at her.

 **Background Music: "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin**

He swung his right fist at her, but she ducked under it and rotated her upper body to the left, driving her right fist into his stomach, causing him to lurch forward from the impact. She then fired down at the ground with her right gauntlet, hitting him with a left uppercut, then firing in mid-air to hit her with a reverse kick, causing him to stagger back, at which point she unloaded several blasts from her gauntlets into Bane's upper body: head, stomach, face, wherever she could hit. In this moment, she actually managed to bring Bane down to one knee for a moment.

Bane roared in anger as he stood up. "I will break you!" He said.

"Good luck with that." Yang said with a smirk.

 _ **"I went through all this trouble and that's the best you got, Bane? Help him out, boys!"**_ Joker ordered, several thugs dropping down from the upper levels as Batman stood once more, ready to fight again.

"Screw the girl, get the bat!"One of the thugs said as they ran past the blond and the behemoth to attack the vigilante responsible for their imprisonment.

Bane glared at the girl who had managed to damage him, before looking to the wall beside him, gripping it and ripping a huge chunk off of it. "DIE!" He shouted, throwing it at her.

Yang was initially shocked the man ripped out a huge chunk of the wall, but snapped back to reality quickly and fired a blast from her right gauntlet, obliterating the wall-turned projectile and sending harmless debris flying around her. What wasn't harmless, however, was the massive train of muscle that is Bane barreling towards her, having charged directly the chunk of wall he threw, slamming into Yang and grabbing her, charging towards the wall behind her and opening up his arms at the last minute to crush the young brawler in between him and the wall, creating a small crater in it, but not fully breaking through. He then pulled himself back and grabbed her by the head, squeezing and slamming his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He smashed her into the wall behind her one more time, before turning and throwing her to the ground behind him.

"No one can best Bane!" Bane roared pridefully.

"Yang!" Batman said in concern, headbutting a thug and kicking another away, trying to deal with the inmates quickly to assist the girl.

 _ **"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Looks like Blondie FINALLY bit off more than she can chew!"**_ Joker laughed menacingly over the PA. Suddenly, to Batman's relief and Joker's anger, Yang groaned and began to pick herself back up. _**"WHAT?!"**_

Bane looked back from his prideful boasting to see the opponent he believed he defeated getting back up, to which he growled. "First, I break you! Then I break the bat!" Bane said, lumbering towards. He brought his arm back, preparing for a powerful punch, but once he threw it, Yang easily caught the fist, slamming her other fist into Bane's chest, sending cracks through his sternum and several winds as well as knocking the air from the mercenary's lungs. She then flipped the massive luchador over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground on his back, kneeling down on top of his stomach and throwing several intense punches into his chest and head, before pulling him up and grabbing the tubes extending from the tank on his back. She had figured this out from the moment they started pumping the fluid into him that whatever was being administered to him was making him stronger, so the solution was simple in her mind: stop his supply and that will stop him. With a shout of anger and determination, she easily ripped out all of the tubes connecting the tank to Bane and for extra assurance, she got around behind Bane as the behemoth was struggling from his sudden venom cut-off and slamming her fist into the storage tank, sending the green liquid bursting out onto the floor.

 **End Music**

The battle was finished. Batman had incapacitated the thugs and Bane was in the middle of a Venom withdrawal, no longer a threat at this time. However, there was no time to celebrate. The two superhuman fighters caused too much damage to the small room, which began to shake and fall apart, pipes and debris crashing around everywhere. "We've got to get out of here!" Yang said urgently.

As she was talking, Batman was already looking for a way out, before quickly finding a manhole opening they could use to get to safety. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled out his grappling gun, firing it and reeling the two of them to safety as debris crashed down on Bane as he apparently came back to his senses and attempted to charge them. Batman opened the manhole and climbed out, Yang quickly following. As she climbed out, she Batman was pressing several buttons on his arm.

"Batman, Yang, you okay?" He asked.

Yang jumped and took her fighting stance again, but was relieved to see the Commissioner, exiting the fighting stance.

"We're fine, Jim. Where's Quinn?" Batman asked.

"Oh, man, I completely forgot about her!" Yang said.

"She's gone. Must've gotten loose while Bane was throwing you two around." Gordon said.

"I like to think I was the one throwing him around." Yang said.

Batman shook his head at her response, but looked back at Gordon. "We need to get you off the island." He told Gordon.

"I'm not a rookie. I can handle myself." He argued.

As if by the will of some unknown force, Bane suddenly burst through the wall, knocking the 3 to the ground, grabbing Batman immediately after and squeezing him in a crushing bearhug. "I will break you, Batman! Then the girl! Then the 'Bruja'!" He shouted as he continued to squeeze.

"No, Bane. This time, I break you!" Batman said, putting his arms together to get as much space from Bane as he could, before pushing off with his legs. Suddenly, Batman's car came from nowhere and slammed into Bane, sending the two of them flying into the water and sinking.

Yang was shocked at this, that the car had somehow come to life and slammed into the behemoth, before turning back to Batman. "What happened to no killing?!" She asked.

"He'll live." He said simply as a boat appeared and pulled up. "Come on." He said, walking to the dock.

They walked to the boat, coming to a stop just before it. "Jim, you have to get back to the mainland. It's too dangerous here." Batman ordered.

"I don't like leaving you here." Gordon said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him out of trouble." Yang said.

The two looked back at her, before returning their attention to each other. "The radio claims he's planted bombs all over Gotham. People will panic. You're needed there." Batman explained, Gordon finally getting on the boat.

"We're ready to go now, sir." The guard driving the boat notified.

"By the way, Bane called Dr. Young 'bruja', what's it mean?" He asked.

"It's Spanish... For 'witch.'" Batman explained, before walking away.

"Well, this is turning into quite a... MAGIC adventure." Yang said as she followed him.

He sighed and pinched his nose for a moment, before putting a hand up to his cowl. "Oracle, go through the city's computers. Pull up all you can find on Dr. Young. I'll go through anything you find once I get to the cave." Batman said, snapping Yang out of her train of thought.

"Cave?" She repeated.

 _"A batcave? On Arkham Island?"_ Oracle asked.

"Okay, seriously, is EVERYTHING you have named after bats?" Yang asked.

He ignored Yang's question and instead answered Oracle's. "I built it years ago. It's best to plan ahead for situations like this." He explained.

 _"How did you keep this a secret?"_ Oracle asked.

"It's me, remember?" Batman said with a small smirk.

"I have a feeling that's his response to everything?" Yang said.

 _"9 times out of 10."_ Oracle confirmed, that two sharing a small laugh. _"But do you think Dr. Young is experimenting with Venom, the same chemical that turns Bane into that animal?"_ She asked.

"Yes. I'm worried. Bane seemed more powerful than usual. Joker wants the Venom and that can only be trouble." Batman answered.

Yang shuddered at that idea. "You got that right. I don't want to run into something like Bane again." She said worriedly. Sure, she had just prevailed against the hulking luchador with about as much difficulty as she had against the Paladin (not that much), but she couldn't deny he was a serious threat.

"We're heading to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North. I'll contact you once we're in the Batcave." Batman said.

 _"Wait, you're taking Yang?"_ Oracle asked.

"I can't exactly just leave her at Dead Man's Point. Besides, she needs more equipment than what she has." Batman said, ending the connection.

"Hey, last I checked, you liked my gauntlets." Yang said, holding her arms up, the chambers of Ember Celica rotating on their own.

"They're impressive, but they can't fix every problem." He explained as they continued towards this "Dead Man's Point".


	6. This adventure's getting ROCKY! Ha ha!

Yang followed Batman to this "Dead Man's Point" to find this mysterious "Batcave", dealing with any criminals along the way. Once they were in a relatively secluded area with no thugs nearby, Batman felt it was safe to ask the question burning in his mind. "How did you beat Bane back there? At first, you seemed evenly matched, but then you were at least twice as strong as he was. Were you holding back, or did you get stronger somehow?" He asked.

"It's my Semblance." She explained.

"Semblance?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everyone on Remnant who can use their aura has a semblance they can use to help them in a fight. My sister moves fast enough to make a vacuum... and fly somehow. Weiss can create glyphs around the battlefield that can do a bunch of different things, Blake can make shadows of herself and I get stronger with every hit I take. So when Bane was beating me up back there, he was also making me stronger. I lose that power after the fight, though." She explained.

"You're still strong enough without it." He said.

"Aww, thanks!" She said, lightly punching him in the arm. "So, let's get to this cave, then." She said.

"Right." He agreed, continuing to lead the way.

 _"What's the deal with Dead Man's Point? It's been a favorite suicide location on Arkham Island for hundreds of years."_ Oracle asked.

Yang shuddered at this. "I know this place must be terrible for the inmates that are stuck here, but it's always so hard to imagine someone committing suicide." She said.

"With inmates like Joker, Scarecrow and Killer Croc, I'm amazed how many inmates DON'T commit suicide." Batman told her before putting his hand up to his cowl to answer Oracle. "I know, I once saved an unfortunate inmate from leaping off into the rocks below. I found a cave entrance and over the years have moved a number of supplies there. It's a regular home away from home." Batman explained.

"It's weird calling a cave a home." Yang said.

"I don't LIVE in the cave. It's a highly sophisticated headquarters powered by a network of machines to help me solve the crimes I work on regularly and where I keep and create my gadgets." He explained.

"That's better. It just went from weird to AWESOME!" Yang said excitedly.

"Get ready. There are thugs up ahead." Batman told her.

"You got it." She said, preparing herself for another fight. They quickly put the thugs out of commission and continued on, finally reaching Dead Man's Point. Yang looked over the side. Unlike the last time they jumped off a very high place, she couldn't see the bottom , only a lot of rocks and fog. "So... Where's the ladder? Maybe a bridge? Or at least a stepping path?" Yang asked nervously, only to be answered by Batman walking to the very edge and leaping over. "Batman!?" She asked, watching as he dove to what looked like it would be his death. _(OH, my god, he's insane! He just jumped to his death!)_ She thought, but was both shocked and relieved when he opened his cape, letting him glide over to another part of the cliff with no problem at all, as if he'd done this his whole life.

 _"Will you be able to find your own way down?"_ Batman asked over the comm.

"I'll... think of something." She said unsurely, looking to where Batman had flown, running a couple quick scenarios in her head. She gulped, thinking of only one way to reach the waiting vigilante, looking down at her gauntlets. "Well... Don't fail me now, girls." She said, before leaping off, twirling in mid-air to face where Batman had landed and firing her gauntlets behind her, launching herself forward and above where Batman now stood, re-angling her body a final time and firing again, landing on her feet and rolling to rid herself of excess momentum, bringing herself to a stop in a perfect 3 point landing.

"Well done." He said with a congratulatory nod, before walking deeper into the cave. A thin, horizontal light emerged from the wall he now faced, scanning the vigilante and shutting down.

 _"Identity confirmed. Disabling countermeasures. Security deactivated."_ A female robotic voice said. Yang was both shocked and amazed when the rock wall in front of them came down to reveal a new pathway behind it. They walked down a metal walkway, through a small underground waterfall and into a narrow, hexagonal walkway.

"On." Batman announced, several lights shining down on a series of large platforms in the center of the cave. He then broke into a sprint and leaped forward off the ledge and gliding onto the largest platform in the very center.

"Okay, this is no big deal after the cliff!" Yang said, leaping forward as well and firing her gauntlets to easily land on the platform beside Batman. She followed him up a the stairs to another platform, looking around as he sat in a chair in front of the large computer array. "Uh... is there any place I can sit around here?" She asked.

"On those boxes over there." He said, gesturing to some large metal boxes, which she happily complied to, eager to get off her feet.

 _"Dr. Young was heading up a project. It was big, lots of external funding. Here are the last notes she filed. I can't make sense of it. What does it mean?"_ She asked.

"It looks like she's been experimenting on Arkham patients. This new chemical only barely resembles the original Venom formula." Batman said as he analyzed the data.

"So you're a crime-fighting vigilante, detective and a chemist, that's impressive." Yang said.

"I still have quite a few more tricks up my sleeves." He said. "There are a number of changes that appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula. Even a small amount could trigger a Venom-like transformation, eliminating the storage tank Bane requires." He explained.

"Wait, so she made a formula that can turn people into monster's like Bane?!" Yang said worriedly.

"I'm afraid so. It's possible we've already seen its effects on the thug Joker first threw at us in that containment cell." Batman said, Yang remembering the misshapen monster.

"But it died from a heart attack, right? Maybe the formula's wrong and would just kill the people it's used on." Yang said, that note somehow being positive and negative, positive in the fact that it couldn't successfully replicate a monster like Bane, but negative in that it will still kill people.

"Wait! These notes aren't complete! This must be the secret Doctor Young was hiding. If Joker gets his hands on them, he will create an army of a thousand Banes!" He said.

 _"My God! Is Joker crazy enough to do that?!"_ Oracle asked, before sighing at her own question. However, before she could correct her statement.

"Are we talking about the same Joker? If so, YES." Yang said nervously.

 _"You're right. You need to stop him."_ Oracle said.

"We're on it." Yang said, jumping to her feet.

"Hang on. First, like I said, you need some extra equipment." He said, moving towards the boxes Yang had just been sitting on. He pulled out a utility belt similar to his own, but smaller, as well as armor for her knees and lower legs. He held out an item that looked similar to a gun, but Yang had already seen it, knowing it was a grapple gun. "Now you can reach the gargoyles SILENTLY." Batman said, before handing her a Batclaw attachment. "And this will let you grab onto thugs at a distance and pull them in close. The armor will help protect your legs, obviously. And it will add to your kicks. Now put these on." He told her, handing her a set of high-tech, almost military-grade goggles. She put them on, but nothing really changed, despite everything was now a yellow-ish orange, due to the tint of the goggles. "There's a button on the top right side of the goggles." He informed her.

She felt around, before finally touching and pressing the button. There was a white flash before everything turned a dark blue color, and the environment was far duller than it had been. "Whoa, what are these?" She asked, before turning back to Batman and jumping slightly when she saw a skeleton in front of her, with the outline of a body covered by the batsuit around it. A label beside it read: **Identity: -, Heart Rate: 91 BMP, Condition: Calm.** "Whoa! These are cool! I noticed the identity label was blank, though." She said.

"You haven't earned that just yet. Now, let's go." He told her.

"Okay. I'm right behind you." She said. She clipped the grapple gun onto the holster on the belt and followed Batman, watching as he pulled down a stack of boxes blocking the way, clearing the way for them to proceed down another path, reaching what looked like just another open area in a cave, except for the grate-covered vent leading out of it.

"Use the Batclaw to pull the grate down." Batman instructed.

"Got it." Yang said, pulling out the grappling gun and aiming at the grate. She was a good marksman with her gauntlets and she had been trained to use pistols before, so connecting with the grate was easy. Gripping the cable tightly, she easily pulled the grate free, watching the batclaw detach and retract as the grate fell. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" She said.

 **Boom! Another chapter down! Roach99, I believe it's your turn now, buddy! I'm all caught up to you now! Sorry if the chapter ran a little short, I was just trying to update the story after an extended period of time.**


	7. This Adventure STINKS! Eh? Eh!

After Yang pulled the grate down, Batman fired his grappling hook up to it and went through, Yang quickly following and the two silently dropping into the old sewer system, a small distance away from a goon talking to Joker on a radio. "Sorry, boss. It took a little longer to find him than you figured it would." The thug explained.

whether it was from the volume being turned up to max or Joker simply screaming at his thug, the two heroes could hear it even from back there. **"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll try to be more precise next time I'm PLANNING AN ISLAND TAKEOVER!"** The clown snapped from the other end.

"I didn't mean-!" The thug started, before quickly being silence by a fist covered with a golden gauntlet crashing down on the top of his head.

 **"Helloooo? Anyone there?"** Joker asked from the other end, but was ignored as the vigilantes continued down the sewer.

They continued through the waterways, stopping around the corner as they heard the chatter of some thugs further down the hall. "If we get it open, we don't know what it'll do." One of them said.

"Hell, no, man. I ain't going anywhere near it. You even touch that door and... It'll getcha!" Another said.

"Yeah, you guys remember Mikey, right?" Another said.

"Mikey was an idiot. Deserved to get eaten." Yet another voice shared its opinion.

"It looks like we've got... 5 guys, none of them armed." Yang said, using her new goggles to see the thugs through a wall. "What are they talking about?" She whispered.

"They're trying to find Killer Croc. He's too dangerous to get free." Batman said, the two rounding the corner and coming into view.

"It's the bat and the blonde! Arkham Asylum is where you're gonna die! Get em!" One of the thugs said, rushing in. (Name drop: insert air horns)

Yang rushed in, jumping to the wall and pushing off it to punch a thug in the face, sending him to the ground, uppercutting another one, spinning and kicking him back into two more, Batman throwing a batarang to knock the last one down, rushing in and taking him down while he was down, Yang doing the same to last two she had kicked the second thug into. "Good work, let's go." He said, heading down the path, Yang following closely.

However, the path soon split to the left and right. "I pick right." Yang said, heading down the path to a closed door.

"Yang, no!" Batman said, rushing over.

"What?" Yang asked, reaching out for the handle. Suddenly, Killer Croc appeared on the other side of the door, glaring at them and roaring through the glass, before slamming his fist into it, creating a spiderweb of cracks, but not managing to break through it.

 **"I will find you, Batman... Rip your flesh like paper!"** The monster snapped, glaring at Batman while ignoring Yang, moving away from the door and disappearing.

"Left it is." Yang said immediately, walking the other way.

The two of them continued down the path, destroying a set of Joker's chatter teeth before progressing down the narrow path.

 _"I've been digging deeper into Doctor Young. According to her back records, there have been multiple payments from her project starting last April until 2 months ago. Then nothing. The payments came from a company owned by a Mister Jack White._ " She said.

"One of Joker's oldest aliases." Batman explained.

"So, Joker pays Dr. Young to create his army and then all of a sudden stops. Doesn't make any sense." Yang said as they continued on.

They passed through the next area, which was some form of column structures with water running through several places. Yang pulled out her new grapple gun, but Batman placed his hand on top of it, lowering it, shaking his head when she looked at him. "This area's too unstable. We have to climb." He explained.

"Too bad. I was looking forward to trying this out more. Oh well, next time." She said, jumping to the next platform and climbing up the ledge next to it.

 _"Alright, so here's something strange. The payments to Dr. Young didn't stop exactly. They were declined. She put a block on her account."_ Oracle explained.

"Sounds like a change of heart. She tried to block her payments. Joker doesn't like it when his partners try to back out." Batman said.

Yang knew of a similar situation: Her uncle Qrow. He didn't talk about it much, but she knew he was from a strange tribe along with his sister, Yang's mother, but abandoned the tribe because they were murderers and thieves, his leaving was considered a sign of betrayal and made him an enemy of the tribe. She shook her head and focused again as Oracle's voice flooded her ear. _"So, he decided to get himself back into Arkham, find his formula and create the army himself!"_ The former Batgirl deduced.

"If that happens, Joker's threat to kill a hundred cops might be the smallest amount of damage he does!" Yang said worriedly.

"It won't come to that." Batman said.

 _"Alright, I've hacked into her email account, only two emails stand out."_ Oracle said.

"What are they?" Yang asked, pulling herself up another ledge, before jumping across the massive gap to another platform, trying her best not to look down at the drop to almost certain doom. Her aura MIGHT protect her from the fall, but even then, she didn't know what else was down there and how to get back up.

 _"The first one's a resignation letter dated last week. Sounds like she was trying to get away. The second one is a message from Joker, under the Persona of Jack White. It's a pretty long thread."_ Oracle said.

"Can't be longer than this tunnel." Yang said, looking to see they only made it halfway up to where they were going.

This earned a chuckle from Oracle before she continued. _"Well, she's begging him to let her stop the experiments, saying it's too dangerous and that he's not listening. Let's see... Random threats to her family, a couple of bad jokes... a picture of a dead baby and another threat..."_

Batman let out a small scowl at this, while Yang was both angered and in disbelief. "What's wrong with this guy!?" She asked.

"Too much." Came the answer from Batman and Oracle at the same time.

 _"Well, he then begins with something along the lines of 'I'm coming for you... I want what I paid for. A joke about wheelchairs... Lovely. And a drawing of some kind of donkey."_ Oracle finished.

(It sounded like she took that wheelchair joke personally.) Yang thought.

"No wonder she's so scared. We're heading to the surface. We'll find her." Batman said as they reached the top of the sewer system.

On the way out, Yang glanced over and found another one of the Riddler trophies on another platform out of jumping range. Luckily, it wasn't out of grappling range and she finally got to use her new Grapple gun, firing at the trophy and reeling it back. "How does he even get these in some of the spots he left them?" She wondered, handing it to Batman, who crushed it.

 _ **"Thank the Lord! I thought that one would've taken you two hours to find."**_ Riddler taunted as he invaded their comms again.

Yang finally had enough of the Riddler's childish taunts, her eyes turning red as she put her hand to her earpiece to respond. "You know, the world doesn't revolve around you, jackass! A homicidal maniac is running around, releasing other homicidal maniacs from their cells and planning to take over and most likely DESTROY the city, while you're probably just sitting around in your basement, waiting for us to find useless little trophies and solve stupid riddles, so sorry if you're not our top priority, but we're dealing with things MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU!" She snapped, bursts of fire flaring around her as she ranted.

This finally seemed to get to the egomaniac, who stammered on the other end. _**"M-More important than ME!? How dare you!? I am the greatest mastermind in all of Gotham! The world even! I should be your top priority! I am the greatest threat you two could ever face! Not that ridiculous clown and whatever silly party tricks he has planned!"**_ The riddle-obsessed villain snapped, before hanging up.

"Impressive. You've gotten under Riddler's skin. He'll be fuming about that for a while. We shouldn't hear from him again for some time." Batman said as he continued onward.

"Someone needed to tell him he's not as important as he thinks." Yang said, following the Dark Knight. They then hurried on ahead, Batman leading them down a narrow path, going through another door and collecting an interview tape, like the one Yang had found on Harley Quinn earlier. They continued on and ascended a flight of stairs and turned right, following the path all the way to- "Oh, come on! After all that, we came to a dead end?!" Yang complained.

"Not for long." Batman said, pulling out his Explosive Gel and spraying it on the wall in front of them, the two taking a couple of steps back, before he exploded it, opening a path... with a hole in the ground leading to a black abyss between them and the path. However, it was easy enough for the two of them to jump across.

Yang opened the door in front of them and let a sigh of relief when she felt a cool night breeze rush over her. "Ahh, fresh air." She said.

"There's no time to sit around and relax now. We have to get to the mansion. Cash and Doctor Young could be in danger and worse yet, Joker could have the formula. And there's no telling what dangers he left for us along the way." Batman said ominously.

* * *

 **Here you go, everyone! A brand new chapter. Sorry it was so short, I was just trying to update after an extended period of time, but don't worry, I'll be continuing this story and updating as regularly as I can. And what did you guys think about how Yang roasted the Riddler? Tell me in the comments and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	8. A mansion? So this is how Weiss lives?

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you, but also! I am issuing a challenege! So far, we've seen Blake and Yang attempt to take on the asylum with the help of the Caped Crusader, but what of the other two members of team RWBY? Yep, I'm challenging whoever is willing to write a story of either Weiss or Ruby being transported to Earth, somehow being brought to the asylum and have to help Batman restore order. How will Ruby get along without being able to use Crescent Rose? Will Weiss be able to handle the insanity that is Arkham Asylum? You tell me. Or, if you prefer, you could also choose the girls of team JNPR, how Batman would handle Nora's craziness? Would Pyrrha be able to outshine the Dark Knight? That's all up to you. No Ren or Jaune, though, Batman has enough male sidekicks. Unless you want to, of course, your choice... But without further ado..! *runs in place like Dashie* let's get into this!**

* * *

Yang started to walk out into the open, but a very bad feeling and sense of danger washed over Batman. "Wait!" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her against a wall for cover. Using his Detective Mode, seeing several snipers in the watchtowers around the area. "Snipers. It looks like the Blakegate thugs have access to the armory!" He said, slightly concerned.

Yang groaned in annoyance at this. "Where's Ruby when you need her?" She said, dearly wishing for her little sister for both a familiar face and some supporting fire. She switched out the ammo in her gauntlets for that of her long range shells. They silently crept towards the nearest watch tower, out of sight of any of the snipers and grappled up to it, Batman sneaking up to the sniper scanning the area, unaware of any other person near him, until the point Batman grabbed him and held him in a choke-hold until e passed out. Pulling down her goggles to find exactly where the snipers where, quickly popping out and firing at the snipers, catching them by surprise and blasting them, knocking them unconscious and sending the rifles flying.

"Good work." He said, before dropping down, Yang quickly following. They rushed ahead to where the Batmobile had once been parked, encountering 4 thugs standing there. Yang fired a round from each gauntlet to knock down to of the thugs, before rushing at the one in the back, leaving the one with knives to Batman, who easily disarmed him, before knocking him unconscious with a headbutt.

Yang threw a powerful uppercut, knocking the thug into the air and easily knocking him unconscious as well. She smiled at the quick victory over the thugs, before turning to Batman. So, which way now?" She asked.

"This way." He answered, heading toward Arkham East. Yang quickly followed, stomping on a couple of Joker Teeth in front of the gate on the way.

Much to their annoyance, they ran into another group of thugs. "UGH! We don't have time for this!" Yang said, rushing in and jumping towards them with her fist raised. All of the thugs prepared to defend themselves, but were caught off-guard and confused when she simply landed in front of them and threw her fist towards the ground. They soon realized their mistake, however, when it felt like the ground erupted beneath them and they were all launched into the air, smacking into the arch above them, most of them headfirst. easily knocking them out. She then turned back towards Batman, seemingly calmed down already. "You coming?" She asked, heading forward.

Batman simply chuckled to himself as he followed. (Just like Tim and Barbara. So eager. But that eagerness could get her in trouble.) He thought as he followed. Once they entered Arkham East, Batman quickly took the lead once again after scanning for snipers. Sure enough, there were more, but they were easy enough to deal with. From there, it was a quick trip to the mansion. Yang was about to head through the front doors, but Batman grabbed her arm to stop her. "No. We're going up." He told her, pulling out his grappling hook and firing it to reel up to the ledge above the doors of the mansion.

Yang was confused, but confirmed and fired up to a different part of the ledge, Batman pulling the sniper near him over the edge, to be caught by a rope around his ankle while Yang, taking advantage of the second sniper's distraction as he looked over to where his partner apparently fell, punched the poor bastard in the balls, causing him to double over in pain and grab his reproductive system as she pulled herself up, before delivering a swift punch to the face to knock him out as Batman pulled himself up as well. "So, what are we going this way for?" She asked.

"The front entrance is a bad idea. There's a security gate in the lobby that's most likely active that will prevent us from moving forward. That's the best case scenario. Worst case, they have guns and shoot us as soon as we walk in." He explained, firing to a grate and pulling it down.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." She said.

"You have to be prepared to think of every possible outcome to survive doing this as long as I have." He explained, before firing up and grappling to the now open grate, crawling through, before calling for Yang to do the same.

Yang confirmed and repeated the actions she saw the vigilante do, yet also was taking a moment to think. (He might be right. All the time, I just rush in without thinking. That's already gotten me in trouble a few times. How long could I last as a Huntress, going up against things WAY tougher than I take on now, if I keep doing that?) She wondered, but shook it off and continued to follow the Dark Knight. They walked through the next room and spotted three thugs in front of a large statue of Warden Sharp. Using Detective Mode, they were able to see that the one furthest from them had a gun. Batman turned to Yang and nodded, who understood and nodded back, firing a round from one of her gauntlets at the armed thug, Batman jumping after it and gliding towards them shortly after. The armed goon was knocked out, his buddy's turning towards him in shock and confusion, trying to figured out what just happened. before a shadow eclipsed them and they turned just in time to see Batman's feet connect with their face.

"Good work. You can come down now." He told her. She smiles and nodded, jumping down and quickly running up beside the vigilante as they continued. Batman tried to door in front of them, only to find it blocked off. Growling in annoyance, he stepped back and fired up to the vent system above them, Yang quickly repeating the action. Batman ripped down another grate and they went through another opening, leading to a small, blocked off room, but they quickly discovered one wall was incredibly weak and Batman wasted no time using his Explosive Gel to blast it down, scanning another strange insignia, before the two crawled through another grate into the next room, full of thugs trashing the place.

They were about to drop down and pulverize the goons, but Joker suddenly came on with some VERY disturbing news. _**"Joker here! First the good news! We've got Dr. Young. Bad news, She's not talking. Her notes are hidden somewhere in the mansion. I've got a plan or 6 to loosen her tongue, but in the mean time, I want you to search every kook and granny in the joint. There's a prize for whoever finds it~"**_ He said in sing-song at the end.

"Oh, no!" Yang said, worried both for the doctor and that Joker could find the plans at any moment.

"Not good. We have to hurry." Batman said, dive-bombing a couple of thugs, before taking on several more.

Yang jumped down and executed another of her ground pound attacks, taking several thugs off-balance and knocking down a few more, rushing in at the closest thug and delivering a powerful punch to his face. She delivered a hammer fist to the top of another thug's head, taking him face-first to the ground and firing one of her gauntlets to spin her around and allow her to deliver a spinning round kick to two more thugs, knocking them down. Batman threw a batarang at one of the three thugs charging at him, knocking him down, before countering the punches of the other two and knocking their heads together to knock them out, before jumping onto the last one and banging his head into the ground to take him down. With all of the thugs taken care of, the two looked around their surroundings to notice two different available paths, one to their right and one towards the back of the room towards the left. They quickly came to the same conclusion, looking at each other. "We should split up!" They said, shocking each other at their similar remarks, before shaking it off.

"Good idea. You go down that way, I'll head back there and see what I can find." Batman said.

"Got it!" Yang agreed, the two hurrying down their appointed paths.

We focus first on Batman, who went down the path he'd chosen, silently opening the door in front of him, glaring as he saw a Blackgate prisoner holding a security guard at gunpoint, silently moving in for a take-down. "Shut up! We're in charge, you hear me!? No where'd she go!? Answer me!" The thug demanded.

"I said I don't know, she could be anywhere!" The guard said, before gasping as Batman grabbed the thug and choked him to unconsciousness, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Batman.

However, before he or Batman could say anything, the strange collar around the thug's neck began flashing, beeping and making a strange laughing sound. "What's that collar do? Why's it making that noise?" Batman asked.

"It's the suicide collar, but it sounds weird." The guard said.

"Suicide collar?" Batman asked. He didn't like the sound of that.

"They've got some other name, but, well, we just use 'em to monitor the patients' heartbeats. If it drops too low, the alarm goes off and a crash team rushes in." The guard explained.

Joker then came on the cameras. _**"And so does my crew if you trigger one."**_ Joker demanded, laughing maniacally _ **. "How do you like them apples, bats?! Standing around in the hm... Let's see..."**_ He wondered, checking the monitors. _**"Ah, the West Wing. They'd be there now if they weren't bust knocking some sense into Cash."**_ He said, to which the vigilante growled. _**"I'll tell you what: I won't spoil the surprise and let them know you're coming."**_ He said.

"I have to hurry." Batman said, rushing ahead to the library. With his Detective Mode, he saw Cash and another guard tied in the middle of the Records Room, with 6 armed thugs patrolling the area. Scanning the area, he noticed one of the thugs walking along the walkway above him to his left, reaching the opening for a ladder to access that level. Quickly grappling to the top of the stair where the walkway opened, Batman grabbed the ledge just as the thug reached it, pulling himself up just as the thug passed him and put him in a chokehold. He then quickly grappled to the gargoyle at the corner above the walkway and glided over to the other side of the room, landing silently behind another thug he quickly repeated the chokehold before the first unconscious thug's alarm even went off, grappling to another gargoyle across the room.

However, Joker finally decided to chime in, helping his clueless thugs as they heard a collar go off. _**"Hey, you may wanna check THE WALKWAYS. I think someone left you a present."**_ He instructed.

"You heard joker!" One of the thug's said as they ran to the aid of the first unconscious thug.

But then the alarms started going off, putting the thugs on alert. three of the remaining four hurried to the first unconscious thug while the 4th remaining thug guarded a path off to the right side of the room. From where he was, Batman easily glided towards, above and over the thug, landing silently behind him and putting him in the same chokehold as the second. In less than a minute, he had reduced the number in half from 6 to 3. Then he grappled up to a gargoyle on the corner and saw one of the thugs hung back on the floor while the other two checked on the first one on the walkway, keeping an eye on them in case Batman jumped them, not considering he was alone with his back turned, making him the perfect target to jump, which Batman easily did so after landing in front of Cash and the other guard, swiftly yet silently sneaking up to the guard and executing yet another chokehold.

"Oh, god! What do we do!" One of the thugs said, realizing Batman was now in there with them.

"Leave him here! Just shut up and keep looking! If we fail Joker, we're dead. So we need to spread out and find that bat!" The other one instructed.

"I'm coming with you till we reach the end of the walkway." The first one said.

"Fine!" The other snapped.

He once more grappled to a corner gargoyle, before grappling to the one above the two remaining thugs. They started walking down the walkway, looking in the same direction, so they didn't notice when Batman dropped down right where they had been standing and grabbed the thug in the rear, once again repeating the chokehold. That's the word of the chapter/day: Chokehold. The thug in front didn't even notice his (unknown to him) last remaining ally was knocked out right behind him, until Joker decided to chime in again. _**"You may want to do a quick head count."**_ He advised.

"You heard Joker!" He said, turning back to glare at his buddy, only to panic as he saw Batman in front of him with his partner unconscious at his feet. "Oh, god, no!" He said, flinching as Batman lunged forward, landing a few punches before a final rising elbow almost knocked him into the air and over the edge.

Batman quickly hurried over to where Cash and the other guard were tied up and used a batarang to quickly, yet safely, slice the ropes. "Thanks." Cash said.

Batman acknowledged the thanks, before asking his crucial question. "Where did Dr. Young go?" He asked.

"I told her to run. These guys came in looking for her, so I told her to go to her office and hide." Cash explained.

"Does she keep her records in her office?" Batman asked.

"I guess. She seemed pretty desperate to get in. Her office is over there." Cash said, pointing to it.

"How long ago was this? I need to find her notes before Joker gets his hands on them." Batman explained.

"20 minutes, maybe more. What's so important about the notes?" Cash asked.

"Joker wants them. That makes them important. Stay here. I'm going to find her." Batman said, walking away. Although he kept his stoic demeanor, his mind was racing. Where were the notes? Could Joker have gotten the formula by now? And how, through the notes, or by torturing Dr. Young for them? And if the latter, was she still alive? He hurried and, after several failed attempts due to blocked doors or security gates, Batman found another vent to enter Dr. Young's office. He found 3 thugs aggressively trying to break into the office, but he was quick to dispatch them.

"Joker's thugs were trying to get into that office, but they couldn't get through the front door. I'll have to find a different way in." He said. And so, after going through yet another vent, he found the way in he needed. Looking over, he worriedly observed the now open safe. "Someone has already gotten to the safe! The question is, who opened it?" He wondered, looking to the door. "There's no sign of forced entry. Whoever opened it knew the combination." He said to himself. Checking his computer, he was relieved to see that it was Dr. Young who opened the safe and retrieved the notes. "Good. Dr. Young got to the notes before Joker. He has her, but he doesn't have the notes yet, which means she must've hid them somewhere." He said, before entering forensics mode.

He quickly scanned the vault door to trace her fingerprints. "Oracle, Yang, I've got Dr. Young's trail. I've adjusted the scanner to track her recent prints. I'll be able to find either her or the notes." He explained.

 _"Nice work!"_ Yang said.

 _"I agree. Also, I just so you know, the GCPD found one of Joker's bombs. It was full of marzipan and kittens."_ Oracle explained.

 _"Well, that's pretty SWEET news! Eh? am I right?"_ Yang asked from her side.

Oracle let out a sigh while Batman rolled his eyes at the pun. "As I thought, it's just a twisted diversion. The real action's here on Arkham!" He explained, before chasing the trail.

All the while this had been happening, Yang had gone down the path Batman appointed her to, entering what looked like a museum. She walked down the room at a jogging pace, just enough to move fast while still staying quiet. She heard voices around the corner and took cover at said corner, using her goggles to see what she was dealing with. Nothing major, two thugs, one armed, right in the middle of the hall, not paying attention. Easy. She rolled out from cover and fired a round at the gun totting thug, blasting him back into the door and knocking him out, rushing in at the other one as he went for the fallen gun in an panic, jumping and rolling in mid-air to hit the thug in the head with both of her feet for an easy knockout. "Joker was expecting you guys to be able to stop me OR Batman? That's almost offensive." She said with slightly annoyance at her skills being underestimated, before walking through the door, entering what appeared to be one of her least favorite rooms back at Beacon: The library. Textbooks are evil and you would NEVER convince her otherwise!

She attempted to sneak up on some of the thugs, when Joker's face suddenly came on the TV. _**"Hey there, blondie!"**_ He said in a cheery tone, alerting his thugs to her presence. **_"Welcome to the Arkham Library. History is so important. A traumatic event here! A murder there! It's enough to drive anyone crazy!"_** He laughed.

"Too late for you." She said, blocking a punch from a thug and returning it, knocking him back into a wall and knocking him out. "As for me, I was always more of a gym girl!" She said, dodging a swing from the next thug and peppering him with punches to the torso and head, relying solely on her own strength rather than blasts from Ember Celica. She looked to her right as a thug came at her with a pipe. With an acrobatic move that would've made Blake proud, Yang jumped and elegantly twisted in mid-air, dodging the pipe, which hit the thug she was beating on in the process and knocked him out. As she faced him again after her twist, still in mid-air, she fired a round from her gauntlet to blast the thug, knocking him out and sending her flying back into another thug, who received an elbow to the stomach, doubling him over for a knockout punch to the face. Firing again to spin herself, she threw a roundhouse punch to the thug that was standing beside the one she just took down, knocking him back into another bookshelf and knocking him out. Lastly, there was a knife-wielding thug, who rushed in at her. "You know you shouldn't run with sharp things." She told him, firing behind her with both gauntlets to launch herself forward, bringing her knees up to drive them into the thug's head, easily knocking him out. "You could've hurt yourself. That's my job." She said with a giggle at the end.

Joker decided it was time to chime in again. _**"Congratulations! Now all you have to do is take a trip downstairs and save the helpless hostages, right?"**_ He asked.

"What?!" She demanded, looking down through the glass floor to confirm there were two hostages tied back to back in a couple of chair right next to a box big enough for a bomb. "You monster!" She said, hurrying downstairs, only to find the doorway was blocked by a security gate. "Oh, come on!" She said in annoyance, before looking at the hostages calling for help. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" She said, hurrying back up the stairs. Looking around frantically, trying several other doorways, all of which were blocked by security gates as well.

 _ **"One minute thirty to go! Gotta say, I'm getting bored. Maybe I should just push this button and..."**_ He started, before breaking out in laughter. _**"Only joking!"**_

That only helped to get her more panicked. Yang turned her attention to the grates, but managed only to find ways to upper levels instead of down where she wanted. "This is hopeless!" She snapped, before remembering: the floor beneath her was just glass. "Well, if I can't find a way down, I'll just make one!" She said, firing several rounds from her gauntlets to shatter the floor, just down.

 _ **"3... 2... 1..."**_ Joker counted down as Yang ripped off the box top, only for her eyes to widen as she narrowly dodged a large boxing glove, glaring at it with extreme annoyance. She thought two people were gonna die! Which would've been on HER conscience! She let out a small shout of anger, before shooting the boxing gloves to pieces with her gauntlets.

"Hey! Can you untie us!" One of the doctors said.

She snapped back to reality as she remembered the situation at hand. "Oh, right!" She said. Using the still smoking barrels of her gauntlets, she burned the ropes until they were weak enough for the hostages to break out of on their own.

"Thank you, miss. Are they gone?" The doctor asked.

"Yep! You're safe. So, what happened?" Yang asked.

"It all happened so fast. Some patients came in and started tearing up the place. Almost like they were looking for something. Bill fought back, but there was too many. They took Doctor young. She rushed in here and they followed." The doctor explained.

"I'm sorry. When I came to, we were all tied up. Doc Young was gone. I heard her voice on one of their devices. It sounds like they were being told to meet in the Warden's office." The guard explained.

"Thanks." She said, when she suddenly got a call from Batman.

 _"Oracle, Yang, I've got Dr. Young's trail. I've adjusted the scanner to track her recent prints. I'll be able to find either her or the notes."_ He explained.

"Nice work!" Yang said.

 _"I agree. Also, I just so you know, the GCPD found one of Joker's bombs. It was full of marzipan and kittens."_ Oracle explained.

"Well, that's pretty SWEET news! Eh? am I right?" Yang asked from her side.

Oracle let out a sigh while Batman rolled his eyes at the pun. _"As I thought, it's just a twisted diversion. The real action's here on Arkham!"_ He explained.

Yang then quickly thought of something. "Oh, hey! Doctor Young made it in here, but she was taken by Joker's thugs. She may have hidden the notes in here somewhere! Could you send her fingerprints to my goggles? Maybe I can find where she hid them!" She said.

On his side, Batman was shocked Yang came up with that idea. The girl was by no means stupid, but she didn't seem to be the type to come up with the plans. _"Yes, I could transfer you her fingerprint data. Good idea, Yang."_ He said.

Yang pulled her gauntlets down over her eyes, shocked as several images of Dr. Young's fingerprints appeared on the walls around her. "Whoa!" She said in surprise, looking around. She noticed, obviously, since the door was on the floor above her, that's where the trail came from and appeared to end at a bookshelf just behind her, on one book in particular. "What do we have here?" She asked, pulling out the book, holding it by its spine and shaking it until a piece of paper fell out. Looking over it, she remembered several of the pictures as parts of the formula she saw in the Batcave when comparing this formula to Bane's Venom. "I got it! I'm gonna destroy it, is that okay?" She asked.

 _"Do it."_ Batman said.

"With pleasure!" She said, crumpling the paper into a ball. "Pull!" She said, throwing it with her left hand and firing a round from her gauntlet, hitting and obliterating the ball of paper.

 _ **"Ooh! Lovely show! What was that you blew up there?!"**_ Joker asked.

"Nothing special. Just the formula!" Yang said with a smirk.

Joker suddenly seemed devastated and panicked, but Yang could tell it was an act. _**"No! Not the formula! What am I going to do!? Who can help me now!"**_ He asked in a tone of fake defeat, but then put a hand up to his ear as he moved a creepy puppet into frame to whisper into it. _**"What's that?! How about our old friend Zsasz?"**_ He asked as Yang's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, no!" She said. If that monster had Dr. Young, then from the stories Batman told her, not only would he EASILY get the formula from her, but she'd also face a slow, excruciating death.

 _ **"I did bump into him on my way back from the Gardens, where no doubt he was acting out some twisted fantasy. I'm sure he could get the info out of Dr. Young before he cuts out her tongue."**_ The clown prince said with an evil laugh.

"Batman!" Yang said.

 _"On my way. We'll meet up in the main hall."_ He said.

"Got it!" She confirmed, rushing out of the room and hurrying down the hall she came from, but something was wrong. It wasn't a hall anymore. It was a dark alley. In Vale. Further ahead, she saw 3 unmistakable figures, dressed in white, black and red, wielding even more unmistakable weapons. It was the rest of team RWBY, the team of girls that, while one was, the other two grew to be like sister to her. "Guys?!" She asked, somewhat hopeful as she took a step towards them. However, she was shocked as she saw the looks they were giving her. That of pure anger and hatred.

"Traitor!" Weiss hissed in an inhuman voice.

"Deserter!" Blake hissed in the same inhuman, unforgiving tone.

"You abandoned us!" Ruby hissed with a tone indifferent from the other two.

"What?! N-no, I-!" She started, raising her hands in defense.

"WILL DIE!" They said together, rushing at her with weapons drawn...


	9. A SHOCKING experience! Eh? Am I right!

**Hello, my wonderful fans! Before we get started, I'd like to remind you guys of the challenge from the previous chapter: writing a fic where, instead of Blake or Yang, either Ruby, Weiss, Nora or Pyrrha are transported into Arkham Asylum to help Batman restore order. Let's make it happen, people! The idea's there, it's up to you to make it a reality! Can't do this without you! But for now, let's get back to Yang kicking ass in the asylum!**

* * *

Yang looked in fear as she saw her teammates standing in front of her with weapons drawn and looking at her with the intent to kill. In reality, her teammates were not there, the people standing in front of her were merely a thug with a lead pipe, who she saw as Ruby, a more dangerous red-dressed thug with a pair of knives, who she saw as Blake and one more thug with a shock stick, who she saw as Weiss. Ruby rushed in and swung, Yang blocking it, then jumping back to avoid a lunge attack from Weiss. Blake rushed in and unleashed a small flurry of slashes at the blonde brawler, who dodged all of them and pushed Blake back. "Please! Ruby, Weiss, Blake, it's me, Yang! You're my best friends, why are you attacking me?!" She asked desperately.

What the thugs say...

"Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Who the hell are they?" The pipe wielding thug asked.

"Yo, what the hell are you talking about?" The knife wielder asked.

"This bitch has lost it." The shock stick guy said.

What Yang hears...

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked in an angry hiss.

"Friends?! With you?!" Weiss demanded furiously.

"You abandoned us! Now you die!" Ruby shouted, rushing in.

Yang dodged and blocked more attacks from Blake, rolling out of the way of more attacks, looking back at her friends desperately. "Guys, please stop! I don't wanna hurt you!" She pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be hurting us..." Ruby said.

"We're going to hurt you!" Blake said, rushing in and throwing another flurry of strikes Yang dodged and blocked, refusing to fight back.

Suddenly, a large black figure flew past Yang and grabbed Blake, kicking her in the face and sending her flying into a wall, before grabbing Weiss and slamming her back into one of the glass cases, throwing her to the ground and slamming her head into it to knock her out. Finally, he grabbed Ruby and threw her against a wall, sending her to the ground. It turned to Yang, revealing itself to be a horrifying bat-like demon.

What Batman says...

"Yang? Are you okay? You weren't attacking. Is something wrong?" He asked.

What Yang hears...

 _ **"You're next..."**_ The figure said in a monstrous voice.

Yang looked down, horrified at seeing her friends lying unconscious and seriously hurt by the figure, before glaring up at him. "You monster!" She roared, rushing in and throwing a punch he narrowly dodged.

"Yang, what's wrong?! Why are you attacking me?!" He demanded, before looking at her eyes, to see they were bloodshot and her breathing was heavy. Quickly switching to detective mode, he saw her heart rate was incredibly high, putting her in a crazed state. "Scarecrow... He said, trying to restrain her. "Yang, calm down! It's not real! You can fight it!" Batman told her, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"How dare you!" She shouted, managing to break away from him, turning around and slamming her fist into him, sending him skidding back across the floor. "They were my friends, you bastard! Look what you did to them!" She snapped.

"Yang, it's me, Batman. What you're seeing isn't real! It's Scarecrow's fear toxin. You have to snap out of it." He told her.

"I'll kill you!" She roared, charging at him and readying her fist.

"The toxin's messing with her mind too much. Words aren't going to calm her down. I need to jolt her out of it." He said, retreating back down the hall he came, already forming a plan.

"Get back here!" She roared, rushing after him. He burst through the doors to the main hall, the doors closing behind him, only to be obliterated a split second later as Yang burst through them in her pursuit of vengeance against the man she believed hurt her teammates.

Batman dodged a few more punches and rolled out of the way of several rounds, making his way towards the Warden's office, which was surrounded by a steel cage, with the exceptions of two entryways that were both blocked by the electric security gates. Batman positioned himself in front of the gate on the stairs, waiting for Yang's next move. She let out another scream of fury, before launching herself at him, readying a fist. "I'm sorry, Yang." He said, grappling up to a gargoyle, avoiding the punch and causing Yang to slam her fist into the security gate, sending an electric shock through her body. At the same time, she had managed to fire a round from her gauntlet, blasting the security door, knocking herself back and destroying the electronics that produced the security gate, causing both of them to power down. "Yang!" Batman said, running up to her, crouching beside her and lifting her head up. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She groaned in pain and discomfort, before looking back up at him. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry... I thought I saw you attacking my friends. I let the gas mess with my head and... I'm sorry. I should've known it was an illusion and my friends aren't really here." She apologized, realizing her mistakes.

"Scarecrow's been working on perfecting his serum for years. No one can resist it that easily. It still effects me more than I'd like to admit." He reassured her. "Besides, you made up for it by giving us a way in." He said, gesturing to the destroyed security gates and the door behind them leading to the Warden's office.

"I guess it's good for something, then." She said as she got up.

They hurried through the doors and down the hall, stopping when they saw a thug in front of the door with a shock stick. "You try and get past me, Bats and I will fry you! You, too, Blondie!" He warned, getting ready for an attack.

"I got this." She said, walking up.

"The hell are you doing, kid?! You want me to zap you into next week?" He asked.

She raised her hands up in surrender as she continued to walk towards him. "Hey, come on. I just wanna talk! There's no need to be so upset... Although, you're kinda cute when you're upset." She said with a sly grin.

"R-really?" He asked, surprised.

"Totally! In fact, if you put that shock stick down, you might be cute enough to kiss." She said, walking up and leaning forward with her licks puckered up.

"O-okay..." He said, shocked. She was a little young, but he hadn't kissed a woman in who knows how long. He put the shock stick in his pocket and leaned in, about to kiss her.

"What is she doing?!" Batman asked in disbelief. Why would she lower herself to kissing him? Did she suddenly decide to change sides? Or was it a trap?

Suddenly, she leaned back and replaced her lips with her fist, knocking him back into the door and knocking him out. "Oldest trick in the book." She said with a smirk.

"Hm... That almost reminded me of Catwoman." Batman said, looking back at a display case holding Selina Kyle's tools of trade.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"If we keep working together, you'll meet her eventually." He explained.

Suddenly, the TV's around them came on, revealing Joker. "Oh, there you are. I've been waiting for you, listening to Zsasz make the good doctor scream while Blondie played around in Scarecrow's world. How was it this time? Learn anything about yourself? Oh, tell me! Pull up a seat, talk to me! I'm all ears!" He said, looking at Yang in particular.

Yang growled as she remembered the visions she was forced to see because of Scarecrow's toxins, believing she saw her friends horribly beaten by a bat demon that turned out to be the man helping her all this time. "I learned that I'm gonna kick your ass when I find you!" She snapped at him.

"Ooh, feisty as ever, Goldilocks! You'll have to wait a little longer, though, I'm afraid. Oh, the ears thing reminds me. I'm pretty sure Zsasz is cutting her ears off! Certainly sounded like it!" Joker said with a sadistic laugh, then laughing even harder just to taunt them before Yang blasted all the cameras in the vicinity. This alerted a thug in the bathroom, who came rushing out at them, but she stomped towards him and smashed her fist into his face, knocking him out.

She panted heavily, mostly out of anger. before Batman put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "He'll get what's coming to him. For now, focus that anger on Zsasz." Batman said, to which she nodded as they walked through the door, greeted by the scene almost ripped from a horror movie as Zsasz dragged Doctor Young into the main room of the office while she begged for help.

"Stay where you are, Batman! You too, Blondie! Listen to me CAREFULLY." Zsasz ordered.

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" Doctor Young begged as she was dragged into the next room.

"What do we do?" Yang asked in a worried whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Batman said, moving along the wall between the room they were in and the next, crouching around the corner, readying a batarang and waiting.

"If either of you come any closer, I'll paint the room crimson with her blood!" Zsasz warned, peeking his head out from behind his hostage in order to see what was happening.

That split second was all Batman needed, flinging the batarang around the corner, slamming into Zsasz's scarred forehead with enough force to knock the psychopath unconscious. "Whoa. Nice aim." Yang said.

"It was more about timing than anything else." He explained as they rounded the corner to assist Doctor Young.

The doctor was apparently having a small breakdown, beating the unconscious man as she cried. "You monster! You evil, evil, EVIL monster!" She cried as she pounded on his chest.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Doctor." Yang said softly, trying to calm the doctor.

"He's not going anywhere. You can stop now." Batman said, helping her to her feet. "I say Bane." He told her, now back to his normal deeper, more threatening voice.

"I know. I-I-I... Joker threatened me. I wanted to stop the experiment. I tried to give him his money back!" She explained.

"Joker doesn't take no for an answer." Batman told her.

"He wants an army. A horrible, twisted force to destroy Gotham! But he couldn't do it without the formula! I hid it, but..." She started.

"Zsasz got it out of you." Yang figured out.

"And now he has Venom. And your formula." Batman finished.

"God, he has gallons of the stuff! There's a lab, hidden in the gardens! It's locked off, but the security codes for the whole island are in the Warden's safe!" Doctor Young explained, moving to the safe and starting to open it.

"What if Joker got to those, too?" Yang asked. "And what if he left something?" She asked herself quietly, mentally preparing herself.

"What else is Joker planning?" He asked.

"How should I know? You think anything he says makes sense?" She asked, opening the safe, revealing a green face, along with some confetti and noise makers that shot off. "Oh, my god!" She said in horror.

"Get out of the way!" He ordered. Suddenly, at the same moment he shouted his warning, Yang launched herself towards the doctor, grabbing her and turning her back to shield her from the blast. "Yang!" He called the instant before the explosion. Then, everything went black.

Batman groaned as he slowly drifted back to consciousness, looking around, trying to assess the situation, hearing small grunts and screams from a voice he recognized as Dr. Young's, before Harley stepped into view. "Boy, that Dr. Young is one lucky broad... Can't say the same for you blonde friend, though... And that means Dr. Young's luck ran out! You know how Mr. J hates a squealer..." Harley said as Batman looked up in shock to see two of Harley's thugs handling Dr. Young while Yang was up against the wall with smoke and powder burns on her, not moving.

"No..." He said horrified.

"Talking about squealers..." Harley said, walking up to the Warden, who was gagged and held in place by another thug. She then took his cane and cracked it across the poor old man's face, then jabbing him in the stomach with it.

"Oh, please! Someone help me!" He pleaded. With a shout of exertion, Harley once more cracked the cane across the Warden's face, breaking the handle off and drawing blood.

"That old loony actually thinks he runs this place! Talk about crazy! Well, Bats! Places to go! Get 'em, boys! If he gets up, knock him back down, but not too hard! Mr. J needs him at the party." She said, leading the Warden and Dr. Young away, before looking back at Yang. "We're already crossing one off the list." She said before leaving.

Batman attempted to get up, but as instructed by Harley, the thugs knocked him back down before they could, especially the thug with the shock stick, who prodded the Dark Knight with the stun baton any time he so much as moved... That was until a blast hit him and another thug in the back, sending them flying across the room. Everyone, Batman included, turned in shock to see Yang standing in her fighting stance, still more than capable of continuing the fight. "Miss me?" She asked with a wink. (considering everything else she tanked, that bomb seems like nothing. Even Weiss and Flint were able to survive LAVA!)

"No way, she's alive!?" One of the last two standing thugs said.

"But a freakin' bomb went off in her face!" The other shouted.

"Meh. I've taken worse." She said, dusting herself off. "So, who's next?" She asked.

The two of them were so shocked looking at her, they were completely oblivious to Batman getting up and grabbing their heads, smacking them against each other and knocking them both out. He then looked up at her. "You're... Alive." He said, unsure of what else to say.

"Yep. The biggest threat of an explosion is usually the heat and fire, but that doesn't hurt me. I CATCH ON FIRE if I get too angry. As for the force of the explosion, I was smashed through a couple bridge support pillars before. No biggie." She explained like it's nothing, only leaving the Dark Knight in further shock of the girl's abilities and physical prowess, before shaking it off. "My clothes got a bit torn up, though." She said sadly, looking at some of the scratches and tears in her clothes.

"We have to get to the Gardens." He said.

"But Dr. Young said they're sealed off." Yang said.

He nodded, before putting his finger up to his ear. "Oracle, have you figured a way around those security gates? Dr. Young told us there's a production facility in the gardens." He explained.

"Yeah, I blew up one gate, but that's not the best idea for all of them." Yang added, fingers up to her own earpiece.

 _"The WayneTech security protocols seem to be hack-proof. Lucius did a good job. It's a two part biometric sequence, apparently generated by the Warden, using a code sequencer."_ Oracle explained.

"And destroyed by Joker in the safe explosion." Yang figured out.

"Harley Quinn has the Warden. And he's the only chance we have to get past these gates." Batman finished.

 _"Okay. Good luck."_ Oracle said, before cutting off.

"So, how are we gonna find him?" Yang asked, sitting down on a nearby desk, before noticing she was sitting on something, lifting her rear enough to pull said object out from under it and observing the large paper she found. "Hey, this is a map marking all the places Riddler left his trophies!" She said, shocked.

Batman took the map and scanned it quickly, adding all the locations to their digital map and tossing the map away. "Good work." He said, before entering Detective Mode. "As for how we find the Warden, Harley made the mistake of hitting him too hard with his cane. She drew blood, which gives us a fresh trail right to him." He explained.

"Wow, nothing gets by you." Yang said as she followed him, pulling down her goggles, allowing her to follow the trail as well.

They returned to the main hall, finding 3 armed thugs in the middle of the room, waiting for them. Quickly grappling up to a gargoyle, they each chose a different target and moved accordingly to take them out. Batman went for the thug in te very back, silently dropping behind him and choking him out and Yang took the other two, dropping down on the one in the middle, behind the furthest one, knocking him out by dropping on him and firing a round from her gauntlet to take out the last one. They gave each other a nod of approval before continuing to follow the trail. Heading through the doors, they suddenly heard an announcement. _**"Let me go, you crazy bitch!"**_ The warden snapped as he attempted to defy Harley.

 _ **"Um... Sharpie said a bad word. Mama spank!"**_ Harley teased, followed by a scream of pain from the warden. _**"Hey, Bats! Gonna join the party, or what?"**_ She demanded.

"She must still think you're dead. She'll be in for a surprise." Batman said. It was pretty common by now for their plans to kill any member of the Bat family not to work, but someone getting back up after a point blank explosion was still a first.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it." She said.

They hurried ahead, dealing with a few more thugs along the way until they reached the penitentiary building, Yang somewhat shocked and angered to see the thugs beating up on a doctor, an innocent man who's supposed to keep them healthy and alive. "Wanna take my pulse now, Doc?!" One of the thugs demanded, kicking him again.

He was swiftly knocked out by a hammer fist on the top of his head. "All of your heart rates are about to drop after I knock you unconscious!" She snapped, quickly moving from one thug to the next, taking them all down with a barrage of punches with the occasional blast from her gauntlets. "Let's go." She said, Batman nodding as the two went through the doors. They proceeded through the doors, looking ahead to see three thugs. Moving slowly closer to them, Batman waited for the right moment and threw 3 batarangs at them at one, knocking the three down and leaving them open. Yang knocked out the first one with a ground takedown she picked up from the Dark Knight while Batman moved quickly and repeated the action on the other two.

"Good. You're learning fast." He told her as they went on, heading through a set of doors, before finally stopping at another set of doors where, thanks to their Detective Modes, they were able to see dozens of people in the next room. "Get ready. This might be a little disturbing." Batman warned as he went through, revealing the figures in said room to be crazed lunatics, barking and screaming like mad dogs. Yang did have to admit, the sounds and the vicious, feral looks on some of their faces were somewhat disturbing, but she managed to block it out.

They went through an open security gate and walked up to a large cell in the middle of the room, filled with some strange form of smoke. And sitting inside was so far the 3rd strangest person Yang had seen in the asylum, with green skin with vines all over her and long, flowing red hair, somehow moving on its own. Yang blushed a bit, seeing the woman dressed revealing enough to put even her to shame, the strange green woman dressed in a small red Arkham shirt that revealed a good amount of cleavage and only a pair of leaf-like panties to cover her lower body. "Stop, Batman, please!" The woman said as she hurried up to the door.

"Who's that?" Yang asked, somewhat shocked someone like this existed. Sure, her world had animal people, but none of them ever had green skin.

"Poison Ivy. An experiment went wrong and turned her into a living plant. And since then she's tried to destroy humanity to protect plants." Batman said.

"That's awful!" Yang said, looking at the woman harshly.

"Batman, please! You've got to help my babies!" She pleaded.

"I'm really not interested in a bunch of flowers, Ivy." Batman told her.

"They're in pain! Crying for help!" She pleaded again.

"Just stay where you are. Last thing we need is you running free." Batman told her.

"Poor babies. I'll save you... And everyone will pay." She said, looking at the dangling vines in the top of her cell to provide her with... plant stuff to live? I don't know.

"Wow. She's really lost it." Yang said.

"Like I said, she's not someone we want running free." He said as they continued ahead.

They proceeded onward, looking into the tower in the middle of the room, where they could see the warden. They started moving towards it, but Yang was then shocked to see Officer Cash in the cell in front of them. "Batman! It's me, Cash! You need to let me out!" He said.

"How'd he get trapped in there?!" Yang asked, about to help, but Batman stopped her.

"It's not Cash. His name is Basil Karlo, AKA Clayface, he can change his appearance to look like almost anyone. He's another person we don't need getting out." He explained, before they headed up to where the warden was, Joker laughing as he sealed the security gate behind them.

"Wonderful..." Yang said annoyed as they headed up to the warden.

They then looked onto the screens to see Harley heading down the hall away from them, when suddenly Ivy ran up to the glass. "HARLEY!" She shouted, startling the blonde girl.

"Ivy? Jeez, you look like crap! Maybe I can sneak you some shampoo." Harley said.

"The plants, can't you hear them?! They're crying out in agony!" Ivy said, incredibly depressed.

"Yeah? Well I really don't have time for this." Harley said uncaringly.

"Please, you have to let me out! They'll die without me!" Ivy pleaded.

"I don't know, Red. You're not on Mr. J's party list..." Harley said, pulling the list from her cleavage and inspecting it. "Oh, well..." She said with a shrug, putting it back and walking off.

"PLEASE!" Ivy begged.

Harley stopped and turned around. "Eh, what the heck, I'll cut you a break." She said, heading over to the controls for Ivy's cell, swiping a card to release the plant woman.

Ivy stepped out and instantly perked up after stretching. "That feels so much better." She said, shaking her head to let her hair flow better, before sauntering off, turning around to blow Harley a quick kiss.

"She's a good kid." Harley said, walking away.

The screen suddenly changed to Joker, kicked back with his feet on a desk. "I could watch those two all day, what a riot! And speaking of riots... Here's a bit of civil unrest I cooked up, just for you!" He said, leaning in towards a camera and hitting pulling out a trigger, pressing the button. Suddenly, the doors opened, unleashing the crazies, allowing them to run free and attack whatever they wanted in their mad frenzies.

"Oh, THAT's just wonderful!" Yang growled.

"What are you waiting for? Cut me free!" The warden demanded. Batman sliced the ropes holding him with his wrist blades and walked around to face the man. "He's taken control of the security overrides! I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office, it's useless!" He explained in a defeated tone.

"Your terminal has been destroyed. Give me the sequencer." Batman said.

"What? Oh! Yes, of course." He confirmed, looking over his person, before handing the card to the vigilante. "It's useless. Half the code won't get you anywhere. We're trapped in here." He explained while Batman inserted the card into a strange gadget, before pulling it out and discarding it.

"If there's one thing I learned while I've been here, it's don't underestimate this guy." Yang said as she observed Batman.

"There's always a way out. ALWAYS." He said, turning towards the terminal behind them. Then, moving around the analog sticks for the device, he somehow locked onto the frequency and overloaded the terminal, causing it to explode and shutting down the gate. He gestured for Yang to come towards him, closing the gate to the room behind her after she walked out to keep the warden inside. "You stay here. Lock this gate when we leave." He said.

"Good idea. Can't have someone of my stature falling back into their hands, now can we?" The warden agreed nervously.

They two heroes then hurried on back to the main room where all the crazies were previously held, Batman dispatching one of them as he lunged towards the Dark Knight. They headed back into the main room with Batman in the lead when Harley suddenly burst from around the corner. "Surprise!" She announced. "You know, Bats, I always thought there was a spark between us." She said, before giggling and backflipping, grabbing the bars of the cell behind her, then jumping off them to another cell, grabbing the bars again and leaping from their to the platform above. "Well now, there is!" She said, kicking a panel that activated the electric floors, frying an unfortunate guard. "I know, I know, you're shocked! Come and get me, Bats! I double dare ya!" She dared.

Yang gasped at this. "You can't turn down a double dare!" She said in shock Harley jumped straight to it. The two of them grappled up, Batman pulling himself up immediately and taking on the thugs, but Yang had an idea. Harley didn't see her before she jumped up there. As far as Harley knew, she was dead, which she could use to her advantage.

She waited a few minutes until the attention of both the thugs and Harley were on Batman, before pulling herself up. She then jumped onto the chain Harley swung from, smirking at the shocked look on the clown girls face. "What the hell! You're supposed to be dead!" She said in disbelief.

"Pretty EXPLOSIVE news, huh?" Yang joked, before rounding the chain and kicked Harley off it, onto the platform, jumping off and preparing to fight her fellow blonde.

"Damn... Boys, get in here!" She ordered, calling in more goons to help her fight Yang. However, even with a number of thugs to help her out, they were no match for Yang. She delivered a round kick to one face, another tried to kick her, but she kicked his leg to knock it back, spinning to knock him into the air and winking before smashing her fist into his stomach, slamming him into the floor. She boxed the next one's ears and knocked him out with a hammer fist, then launching herself forward to headbutt the next one.

"Catfight." Yang said with a smirk.

Harley was shocked at this, looking in fear as both Yang and Batman now faced her, both done with their respective groups of goons. Yang rushed forward and threw a small flurry Harley narrowly avoided with her acrobatics, before jumping away and swinging into a new hallway, the security door closing behind her. "Whew. Was that as easy as it looked? Well, it won't be so easy trying to catch me!" She boasted as she hurried ahead to her next goal.

Batman went into the side office and shut down the electric floors, the two of them following where Harley went, deactivating the security door and continuing their pursuit of the female jester. They rushed into the room ahead of them and were shocked to see a couple of guard strung up over electrified water. Harley then showed herself on the other side of a window in a different room. "Look who decided to show up, The Dork Knight himself. And his new little sidekick. How's it hanging, you two?" She asked.

"You'll know as soon as I'm in there with you!" Yang said, about to punch through the glass, but Harley raised and shook her finger. "Uh, uh, uh, Blondie! Got a little problemo for ya!" She said, pointing back to the officers. "See those two guards over there? I know, shocking, right?! How you gonna save 'em?" She asked.

Yang groaned at this. "Ugh, where's Nora when you need her!" She said.

"Get ready, you'll know what to do." Batman said. She looked at him, then the guards and nodded. He turned towards the control panel and hacked it, causing the electricity in the water to turn off.

"No fair, Batman!" Harley whined.

Yang quickly launched herself forward and cut down the first guard by burning the ropes. "You guys never play fair, so we have to even the playing field." Yang countered.

Batman hurried to the next outlet and shut down the power, Yang hurrying and freeing the next guard.

"Time for me to go, Bats! I'll miss you. NOT!" Harley said, before pretending to look at a watch. "Oh and now you have only 30 seconds to get out. Buh-bye!" The harlequin taunted, walking out of view.

"Hurry, the door!" Yang said.

"Already on it." Batman said, preparing to hack the door. After a few seconds, it was open and everyone hurried out.

"Whew. I thought we were both gonna die in there." One of the guards said, relieved.

"You're safe now." Batman assured him.

"And we're going after Harley for what she did here!" Yang said.

"Good. I saw her head out the door as we got out of the room." The guard explained.

"She won't get away. We'll stop her, then her boyfriend." Batman said.

"Good. I'll try to get the ventilation system back online. If you find her, don't go easy on her, for me!" The guard said.

"With pleasure." Yang agreed.

The two then backtracked to the main cell block, Yang knocking out one of the crazies with a single punch, before they found the path Harley obviously took, blocked with a security door. "Come on, you getting tired? Let me help ya!" She said, shutting down the door. "You're getting warmer..." She said teasingly as they proceeded down the path, until they reached a security door.

"The panel must be in the office up there." Batman said, firing at the vent at the bottom of the office and pulling it off, causing a crazy to drop down and lunge at them.

"Eek!" Yang let out a shriek in surprise, blasting the crazy back with a round from her gauntlet. "Okay, I'm getting sick of those guys." She said, panting a little to lower her heart rate.

"It comes with the job." Batman explained, grappling into the office and shutting down the gate, meeting Yang in front of the next set of doors into the extreme incarceration room.

"Here they come, Mr. J!" Harley announced happily to Joker from the tower in the center of the room, while the clown prince of crime observed through the screens.

"Excellent. Well, you're looking a little worse for wear, there, Blondie! I heard you took that bomb I left in the warden's office like it was nothing! She's certainly got more going for her than one of the old Robins..." Joker said, Batman growling at the subtle dig at Jason Todd. "Oh well, we'll just try something more old fashioned next time. Like beating you to death!" Joker finished with a sadistic laugh.

"Why don't you show your face and see if you can back up those words!" Yang snapped.

"We'll see... But for now, I leave it to you, my dear!" Joker said, looking at Harley.

"Get 'em!" She ordered, sending out four thugs to attack the two heroes.

 **Background Music: "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica (it's the only song about electricity you can fight to)**

The thugs split into groups of two to fight the vigilantes. Yang launched herself forward with an elbow to hit the first thug, bringing her fist up into his face and staggering him, before throwing the other fist forward and sending him back into the door to the tower Harley was in. She then dodged a punch from the next one, launching herself into the air while throwing an uppercut, taking the thug with her before blasting a round behind her with her foot extended to deliver a powerful kick, sending the thug flying. Meanwhile, Batman threw a batarang at one of the thugs running at him to knock him down, landing several powerful hits on the thugs still standing, before knocking him down, quickly moving back to the first thug before he could get up and knocking him out with a ground takedown. "Whew! Easy peasy!" She said. Suddenly, the floor began flashing and charging up electricity. "Except for that." She said, annoyed.

"Move!" Batman said, the two of them quickly jumping to the right section of the room.

Eventually, the middle section shut down and the right section was about to be activated, prompting the vigilantes to move back to the center, where 4 more thugs waited for them after coming from the left side. Yang rushed in at one of the thugs, planting her foot into his face and knocking him down after she pressed off, throwing another kick to take down two more as Batman grappled another thug, pulling him in and clotheslining him, rushing at the last standing thug and throwing a few punches to stun him, before picking him up and throwing him at the clotheslined thug just as he got back up.

"Let's turn up the heat! Anyone up for friend bat wings?" Harley asked, activating the middle section again, which the heroes dodged by going to the left section.

The next group of four came from the right section and jumped to the middle as soon as it was safe, starting to rush at the vigilantes. Batman started to move towards them, but Yang held up your arm. "Hang on. I got this one!" She said, running and jumping onto the rail, leaping high into the air and readying her gauntlet. Batman actually smirked as he remembered what came next: the first technique he'd ever seen her use, a devastating ground pound that send a shockwave through the entire floor of the middle section.

She then jumped to the right section as the middle one was electrified, separating her from Batman as a group of six thugs ran in at him from the left side. "Then I guess it's my turn." He said, rushing in at them. A few of them tried to attack, but he dodged and left a spray of explosive gel in the middle of all of them, activating it and blasting them into the air and then onto their backs, dazed and open for three of them to receive a batarang to the face, knocking them out. The other three got back up and rushed at Batman, who headbutted the first one to stagger him and leave him open for Batman to pick him up and throw him at the other two. The first one ducked, but the other got hit and both thugs were knocked unconscious. The remaining thug looked back at them in shock and horror, before turning back in time to see Batman swing his cape in his face, stunning him and allowing Batman to land a swift barrage of punches, ending in a powerful uppercut.

 **End music**

"Nice work." Yang said with a smile as Batman rejoined her in the middle.

"You weren't bad yourself." He said, before they both looked up at Harley.

"They've done it again! I don't believe it! I'm on my way now!" Harley said, about to leave, but...

"Oops! Change of plans, kiddo!" Joker said, to which Harley pouted.

"But I tried my best!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, but there is no prize for second place!" Joker said.

"There is and it's called silver!" Yang said, remembering what Ruby would say when someone said a similar version of Joker's claim.

"Yeah! What she said!" Harley agreed.

"Regardless, I'm afraid you're off the party list! Better luck next time!" Joker laughed evilly.

"Nooo!" Harley whined as she threw a tantrum, before rushing down to them. "Die, you big, ugly bat!" She snapped, doing a series of flips and cartwheels as she rushed in towards them, but mostly aiming for Batman, eventually throwing a kick at him, but he caught it and threw her into the railing. He reached down to pull her up, but she pulled away. "Hey, hands off the merchandise!" She snapped.

"Hey, what's that?" Yang said, reaching towards Harley's cleavage and pulling out a list, handing it to Batman.

"Hey, that's my party list!" Harley snapped.

"Quiet." The Dark Knight told her as he inspected the list. "Why the smiles next to certain names?" He asked.

"You're the detective, you tell me!" Harley snapped.

Batman put the list away in his belt, Harley using the presumed opening to try and land a punch on Batman, but she didn't pay attention to Yang, earning her a fist in the side of the head, knocking her down once more. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Harley. Even if it was just him." Yang said with a smirk.

Batman then grabbed Harley's wrist and turned up her hand to scan her fingerprints, before leading her to a nearby cell. "Get in." He said, pushing her in, the door closing behind her.

"That's supposed to hold her? She could slide right through." Yang said, looking at the obvious flaw in cell, as the bars were at least two feet apart, more than enough space for someone as slender as Harley to fit through. Hell, Yang would bet even Professor Port could fit through the bars if he sucked his gut in enough.

"She won't." He said.

"And you won't find Mr. J! He's in the secret lab in the gardens and-" She started, before realizing she spilled the beans. "Oh, crap!" She said, mentally hitting herself.

"Yep. I know." Batman said as they started to walk away.

"Jeez, why does the Joker trust her with anything important?" Yang asked.

"Because he's out of his mind." Batman answered simply.


	10. Looks like we're going green! Get it?

**Hello all my wonderful fans! Before we start, I'm responding to a few comments:**

 **First, Jack5411: You, sir or madam, have once again produced a most electrifying chapter. The action scenes were spine tingling, and Yang's "death" was quite shocking. I would go on, but I'm out of electricity puns. Anyway, another great chapter. I look forward to the next one!**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, my friend. Nice use of electric puns. If you can think of any more puns for any other upcoming parts of the story, let me know, I might need some help with them.**

 **Next, Anime hotty lover.18: Yeah, even a beating won't do yang in, but the dig at Jason was so not right XC. I miss Jason TT_TT. Awesome job hun, update soon.**

 **We all miss him. but you never know what lies ahead. In the meantime, don't worry, Joker will pay for that eventually. And yes, it'd certainly take more than what Joker can dish out to beat Yang.**

 **darksonixzero: Nice work on the story when are you making the ruby rose version though?**

 **I'm not. Sorry, but I already have too many other stories to work on. That's the point of the challenge: I can't do it, so I'm asking you guys to.**

 **Christopherrhaydon: Wow WHAT else IS NEW? JOKER IS AFTER ALL THE COMEBACK KING, THE CLOWNED CROWNED PRINCE OF CRIME AND CHAOS, THE JESTER OF GENOCIDE, (not shouting just thought I could help prove a point with the use of upper case) what did she expect? Awesome chapter update ASAP:)! My question is how exactly would Weiss be able to handle ARKHAM Asylum?**

 **Yeah, Joker is pretty brutal with his humor. But Yang's still new here, she hasn't the worst of what he's done yet. As for how Weiss would handle the asylum, that's a great question. I've been asking myself (and others) that for a while now. Looks like we still don't have an answer yet.**

 **And finally, an Guest review: Truth be told, I would want to write a fanfic like this for the remaining individual characters but I've never written a fanfic and I don't know where to start, and I don't know how my writing ability would be, but it would be fun. Anyway great chapter, but one thing I'm confused about is that in the comics Jason does indeed get beat up then blown up, which I hope you have Yang learn about, but in the Arkham games, the joker tricks Batman into thinking that Jason died, leading to Batman to stop looking for Jason as he is believed to be dead, whereas Jason is actually being brutality tortured for a year I believe, and I don't think he was blown up since he still has the mark that was branded on to him by the joker, which would have certainly healed in the Lazarus pit.**

 **First, the part about writing the other versions: It's okay to be a little nervous, just let people know it's your first time and to go easy on you, maybe offer LIGHT constructive criticism to help you improve. Beyond that, just have confidence, give it a try and do your best, think of where you want the story to go and what the characters would say, that's half the battle. And if you need help following the story, maybe watch a playthrough of Arkham Asylum while you write to help you stay on track (I'd recommend without the commentary, that can get distracting). You'd need to make an account first if you haven't already, though. Second part about Jason... Uh... Good question. Well, from what we see in Batman's hallucinations, Joker shoots him in the head, which would still require the Lazarus Pit, which didn't seem to heal the brand, so... for sake of continuity and the previously established joke from last chapter, we're going with Joker blew him up.**

 **Lastly, remember everyone! The challenge is still a thing: how would Ruby, Weiss, Nora or Pyrrha handle the asylum if they were in Yang or Blake's place. I'll even pitch you guys some ideas as starting points:  
**

 **1: Using her semblance, Ruby runs fast enough to tear through space and time, winding up in Gotham. Maybe she winds up at the mayor's office and tries to stop Joker, consequently getting arrested by Batman.  
**

 **2: In a mishap training with her summons, Weiss ends up transporting herself to Gotham. Perhaps she's unlucky enough to appear in front of the police, who see her power as a threat and take her to Arkham.  
**

 **3: After that BITCH Cinder kills her, Pyrrha doesn't die, but somehow winds up in Gotham. In her confusion, she might attack someone (like some thugs trying to mug her or something) and get arrested because of it.  
**

 **4: Nora... freak lightning accident with her semblance send her to Gotham? Stranger stuff has happened in comic books with lightning. How she winds up in the Asylum... It's Nora, without Ren around, she is GOING to herself in trouble.  
**

 **There's your ideas on how they get to Gotham. You CAN use my ideas on what gets them sent to Arkham, but ultimately, that's up to you, whatever you want to do. Also keep in mind, they carry weapons in pretty plain sight, that itself could get them in trouble. That's pretty much what happened for Blake. But without further ado, let's get into this!**

* * *

Yang followed Batman as they traced Harley's fingerprint trail back to the gardens. Batman decided to catch Oracle up on the situation. "Oracle, we're done. Harley is... subdued. And I have her prints scanned." He explained.

 _"So you can find the secret lab in the gardens?"_ The hacker asked.

"Yes. Harley's been everywhere on the island, so I'm calibrating the scanner to only show prints that have traces of chlorophyll." He elaborated.

 _"Okay, but be careful. I rerouted a WayneTech satellite to show thermal scans of the island. The Gardens are showing up hot. Something bad is happening over there."_ Oracle warned them.

"After everything that's happened already, you'd have to be crazier than Joker to let your guard down now." Yang said.

As they followed the prints, Joker decided to annoy them on the PA again. _**"Oh, Harley was just a warm-up, Bats! And to be fair to the little scamp, she did an OK job. Let's call it a B Plus. But between you and me, I'm aiming for A grade. Just mix up a couple more of these chemicals and I'll be creating my own personal army."**_ He said menacingly.

"We can't let that happen." Yang said.

"We'll stop him." Batman assured her.

The two of them continued down their path, dealing with several more crazies that jumped out of nowhere before they left the building. However, Joker decided to make an announcement again, although this time to his goons on the island rather than to our heroes. " _ **Attention residents of Joker Asylum. Some of our crazier guests have crashed the party early. And when I say crazy, I mean real psycho! So, if you see some drooling lunatic barking at the moon or simply purring like a kitten, it is your civic duty to walk up to them, put your arm around them and show them you care before you wring their necks!"**_ He said with a menacing laugh at the end.

"Bastard!" Yang growled. Sure, they were crazy and dangerous, but that didn't mean they should be killed for no reason.

 _ **"And when you're finished, get your lazy asses over to the Gardens! I'm cooking up a little surprise and I DON'T want to be disturbed. Understand?"**_ He demanded.

"I'd say he's plenty disturbed already! Eh? Am I right?" Yang said, trying to get a chuckle from Batman, who simply groaned and shook his head, before continuing on. "I'll get a laugh out of you one of these days." She said as she followed him.

They continued on, dealing with a few more crazies along the way before finally reaching the Gardens. They started walking through, before their cowl/goggles picked up two armed thugs, standing in the way with an electric gate behind them. "This will be too easy. Stay back." Batman said. She nodded, letting Batman take the lead and creep up to the corner of the path and drew two batarangs, flinging them around the corner, hitting the two thugs in the head and knocking them back into the electric wall behind them, knocking them out.

"Well, that must've been a spine-tingling defeat!" Yang said, earning another groan and roll of the eyes from Batman as he shut down the electric gate. They went through the next room, to find that there were 6 armed guards patrolling the room. They looked at each other and nodded, Batman going left and Yang going right. Batman got a thug in a chokehold as he was starting to climb up the stairs, while Yang climbed the stairs on the other side, sneaking up to a thug with his back turned to the stairs and bringing her fist down on his head, quickly knocking him out with minimal noise. They both grappled to the upper level and to a gargoyle, right above a couple thugs looking down at the lower level. Yang slowly lowered herself from the gargoyle and wrapped her legs around her thug's neck, choking him out while Batman waited for his thug to turn, before dropping behind him silently and pulling off a silent takedown. The two remaining thugs then noticed their unconscious comrades on the lower floor and went to check on them, but this lead to their downfall as Batman and Yang simply dropped down on them from the upper level, taking them out as well. "Easy peasy!" Yang said, giving the Dark Knight a thumb's up.

"Good work." He said with a nod of approval, before returning to the path and following the trail, Yang close behind.

They went through the next door, before finding Joker there with his back turned to them. "Joker!" Yang said, ready to charge and take the made clown down, but Batman held his arm out to stop her. Rushing blindly at Joker is near-suicide.

"You need to stop this now. Before it goes too far." He told his archenemy.

Joker then turned around to reveal he was holding a guard captive. "But everyone's dying to see what I do next!" He said happily.

"Get away from him!" Yang snapped.

"Let him go! Now!" Batman ordered.

"Really? Well, okay, if you say so, Bats!" Joker said, kicking... I don't know, a generator or something, into the water, electrifying it, preparing to throw the guard in.

"Help me! Please!" The guard pleaded.

"NO!" Yang shouted in anger. She didn't want to do it, but it was the only way. She fired a round from her gauntlet, hitting the guard in the chest, sending him and Joker flying back into the wall behind them, knocking the guard unconscious, but because of his vest, he took almost no damage.

Behind him, however, a crack was heard and Joker let out a sharp yell of pain, tossing the guard to the side and struggling down the hall behind him. "You bitch! I think you broke my ribs! Why do you always get in my way?!" He demanded, pulling out a detonator. "It's not over yet! You can't stop me! And when my army is ready, you'll be the first thing I have them tear apart!" He growled, hitting the button and blowing up the hallway, preventing them from reaching him.

Batman was shocked once again at how fast everything started to wrong and how Yang reacted to the situation and stopped it before Joker could throw the guard into the electrified water. Looking to the fallen guard and activating Detective Mode, he saw that the guard was unconscious, but still alive. He then looked back at Yang. "Excellent work. You saved that man from one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. And even managed to deal him more damage than either of you did to the guard. Don't let this get to your head, but you honestly did a great job." He told her.

She blushed and looked away at this, playing with her hair. "Aww, thanks!" She said brightly.

"But now that he's injured, Joker will be more unpredictable now. And above all else, he's angry. And we have no idea who he might take it out on, so we have to hurry and shut down the power so we can go after him." He said., making a U-turn.

"Right!" Yang agreed, following him closely.

Using Detective Mode and tracing the electric wires from the generator back to their source, they found a generator room, where a number of thugs were either looking for something... or beating up on another poor guard, tied up in a chair. That got Yang's blood boiling and with a scream of rage, she launched herself forward, smashing her fist into one of the thugs, sending him flying into the back wall while Batman used her distraction to land a flying kick to another thug's head and knock him out and into one of his buddies, sending them both to the ground. "They're here!" One of the thugs screamed in panic, but regardless joined his friends to try and take them down. But this was an effort in futility, as between the two vigilantes, the thugs didn't even last a minute.

Batman then cut the guard free. "Thanks. Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine. I eat punks like them for breakfast." Batman said.

"And let's just say I've dealt with worse." Yang said.

"What were they doing in here?" Batman asked.

"The ones that weren't hitting me went over there and started doing something to the power controls. I have no idea what they were doing." He said as Yang went over to said power controls after they were mentioned.

"I'm no expert, but I'm preeetty sure that's a bomb." Yang said.

"It looks like Joker had them booby trap the control box. It's going to be tougher than before, but it's a risk I have to take." Batman said, pulling out his sequencer and looking for the frequency to override the controls. He quickly went to work and entered two of the three sequences with little trouble, but the third proved to be slightly more difficult. The device began to beep rapidly, indicating the bomb would soon go off, but Batman finally hit the final sequence and overrid the controls, looking at a security camera to confirm he turned the electricity off.

 _ **"Well aren't you the persistent one, Bats?! Always one step ahead. But it won't be long now before I have an army of Titans at my fingertips! Just imagine: Me, being carried through the streets with Blondie's head on a spike, stepping over the corpses of all those innocent civilians. It's going to be glorious! Oh, I can't wait!"**_ Joker taunted over the megaphone.

"Sick bastard." She snapped.

"It's not going to happen. We're GOING to stop him." Batman said. The quickly retraced their steps and moved through the previously electrified water, Batman ripping off another vent cover and the two crawling through it into another sewer system. The two of them made their way through it, before a body suddenly dropped from above, dead and horribly mutated. "Another mutation. Joker hasn't perfected the formula yet. We need to hurry!" He said, picking up the pace.

"R-right..." Yang said, trying to shake off the shock and disgust at the dead body, before hurrying after the Dark Knight. They quickly traversed the rest of the path and exited the sewers and vents in a room much deeper into the gardens, interrupting a conversation between two thugs, each of them quickly taking out one or the other. Following Harley's prints and found their way into the Aviary, where to their horror, several doctors and guards were in giant cages dangling from the ceiling.

"Help me! Someone! Get me out of this thing!" A doctor pleaded.

Joker laughed from the PA before giving his orders. _**"Listen! The Bat and the blonde are on their way! If you see them, send the annoying doctors to Hell! That's the down one, right?"**_ He asked, before laughing.

"And it's where he's gonna end up." Yang said with a growl, before looking back nervously at Batman, who looked at her seriously. "When he eventually dies from natural causes or something! Certainly not from me!" She corrected herself.

"Yeah! They're going down!" The thug in the control room confirmed.

 _ **"Good. And remember: if you hear a collar go off: they're in there with you!"**_ Joker warned them.

Batman listened to the rest of the conversation, before looking back at Yang. "It's not Hell thing. I need you to listen carefully. This is serious. Joker's men are all wearing the security collars. We need to take out the operator first. It's best if I go alone. Once I give the signal, you can take out the thugs." He told her.

"Got it." She confirmed.

With that, Batman was off, sneaking around a corner, pulling off the cover and going through a vent, grappling to the top level of the inner structure of the vent and sliding off another cover. The inspected the area before gliding to a secure corner where no thugs would see him. He almost had a clear shot to the control room, but there was one thug guarding the narrow hallway with no way around him. Batman then pulled out a batarang and knocked the thug down, before hurrying up to the control room and taking the thug down, putting a finger to his earpiece. "Yang, now!" He told her.

 _"On it!"_ She whispered back, running out from cover. "Hey, boys! Miss me!" She called out.

"It's the blonde, waste her!" The thugs said, aiming their guns at her, but by the time they brought their guns up, a round from Ember Celica had slammed into their face, knocking them out. "All clear, Batman. We can free the doctors now!" She said.

 _"Good work."_ He said, bringing the cages onto safe ground, before opening them. _"Now let's go. We need to find the entrance to the Titan production facility. We should pick up Harley's trail again."_ He informed her.

"Right!" She agreed. The two of them met back up in a metal pathway, where Batman ripped off a panel and found another booby-trapped control panel. However, this one proved much simpler to hack than the last one and revealing the secret entrance to the lab just to their left, the two quickly proceeding through.

The two entered the lab where Joker stood with his back turned to them, his chest crudely bandaged to deal with his cracked ribs, while two thugs were moving boxes towards an elevator in the back, where a panicked Dr. Young was tied and gagged, looking at the heroes and pleading for help. "Well, look who discovered our secret lab. Since you made it this far, let me show you what I've cooked up." He said, lowering the bridge behind them to prevent escape as the two thugs assisting Joker stepped up to them. Joker then pulled out a strange gun and aimed it at them, but he suddenly aimed at his goon and shot them instead, revealing it to be a dart gun... and the darts were full of a completed Titan serum. The thugs began to massively swell as some bones started protruding from their bodies, their eyes glowing green. Joker laughed at this, hurrying into an elevator that quickly closed behind him before he could be hit by a couple rounds from Ember Celica.

"We'll get him later. Focus on them for now." Batman told her.

"Right." She agreed. With that, she launched herself at the one on the right, planting her feet into his chest, driving him back and getting his spine spikes stuck in one of the containers of Titan, causing it to get stuck and leaving it open, allowing her to pepper it with swift and powerful body shots (think Jacqui Brigg's X-ray, minus the rib breaking), followed by a powerful haymaker that ripped it out of the container. It roared at her and grabbed the nearby body of a thug who wasn't fortunate enough to survive the initial testing and throwing it at her. "Whoa!" She said, diving and rolling out of the way, readying herself to repeat the action as he picked up another body nearby, but before the beast could throw it, the other one came out of nowhere and started smacking at it. "What?!" Yang said in disbelief, before seeing Batman on its back.

As Yang launched herself at the right hand monster, Batman waited for the left one to charge at him, throwing a batarang at its face, and knocking it off course, the monster further disorienting itself by holding its hand in front of its face to protect it from any more batarangs, not noticing as Batman dove out of the way, causing it to crash into a wall. This left the monster stunned, allowing Batman to run in and land a fierce combo of punches and kicks, dodging a dazed defensive swing and landing one more kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of the monster and forcing it onto one knee, at which point Batman jumped on its back and steered it towards its partner, who was too focused by throwing bodies at Yang to notice its partner coming up on it and landing several powerful smacks to its body, staggering it back and dropping it to its knees in exhaustion, before the one he was controlling managed to resist and force him off its back, furiously swinging at him.

Yang used the opportunity while her Titan was winded to rush up and deliver a powerful uppercut, launching herself above the monster, before launching herself back down and crashing down on its head with a powerful axe kick. She then rushed at Batman's Titan, who still ruthlessly swung at the Dark Knight, leaving it open for a punch in the back that stunned it, allowing Batman to land several strong punches and kicks to its stomach, bringing it down again, at which point he did a backflip, kicking the monster in the process and making it reel back, before he corrected himself in mid-air and smashed both fists down on the massive brute's head, knocking it out. "Now that's teamwork!" Yang said.

He nodded at this, before putting his hand up to his cowl, contacting... "Oracle, I've destroyed the Titan production facility, but Joker escaped with enough to cause us real problems." He said.

"And two are more than enough to be a problem." Yang added.

 _"Just when you think things can't get any worse."_ The technician said.

"They've been using a Venom plant hybrid to create the Titan strain. The plant's the key and there's only one person on Arkham Island who can help us." He said.

"Doctor Young? We'd have to get her back first." Yang said.

 _"No, Yang, he means Poison Ivy. And what makes you think she'll help you?"_ Oracle explained, then questioned Batman's plan.

"If her plants are in danger, she'll listen. I've got a sample of her pheromones on record. She'll be in the gardens. I'll track her down." Batman finished. He used his sequencer to open the gate behind them, but the drawbridge to the path they came from was nowhere to be found. "I'm going to need something to get across this gap. What about you?" He asked, looking at Yang.

"I can launch myself across the gap with my gauntlets, easy." She said.

"Very well, then." He said, typing something in on his arm pad. Suddenly, a jet came from nowhere and dropped off a canister before leaving. Batman opened said canister to reveal a line launcher. And with that, the two were back on their way, Yang launching herself over the massive gap and Batman using his line launcher to reach the other side, backtracking and following the pheromones, they actually lead them down the path across from the Aviary. Batman again used his line launcher while Yang impressively used her own strength to jump back and forth across the walls to traverse the path.

They went through the door at the end of the path and saw Ivy in the middle of the room, talking to a vine moving like a snake. "It's alright, my darlings. I'm here now. My poor darlings..." She said, making the bushes behind the vigilantes close off the path. "Yes, I know, he's found us. But I won't let him hurt you. I'll kill him first." She said, finally paying attention to the two vigilantes in front of her.

"Ivy, I know Dr. Young mutated these plants to produce Venom." Batman said.

"Yes. And the evil woman would've paid the price for it if it hadn't been for the girl beside you." Ivy said, a vine coming from nowhere and turning Yang's head to face her. "I'm sorry, dear. We weren't properly introduced last time. You can call me Ivy. And you are?" She asked, trying to make the vine pull Yang in for closer look, but the blonde brawler easily pulled away.

"Yang. And don't try being all friendly. From what I've heard, you're as bad as the Joker." She said.

Ivy frowned at this. "Now that's hurtful. He kills people just for fun. I kill them for hurting my babies." Ivy defended herself.

"Ivy, we need you to help create an antidote." Batman said.

"Why should I? Let Joker have his fun. I'll enjoy watching the two of you squirm." She said trying to attack them with vines, but Batman grabbed the end of the vine coming at him and crushed it. while Yang blasted off the last 3 feet of the vine attacking her, the pain from said vines coming back to Ivy, who fell to the floor in pain.

"You've been in the dark too long. Every plant on this island will get the same unless you cooperate." He told her.

"There's a plant growing deep in Arkham Island. Only it can counter the effects of this Titan strain." Ivy explained.

"Where do I find it?" Batman asked.

"Oh, it's in Killer Croc's lair." Ivy said.

"Great. The last place on the island we'd ever want to go." Yang groaned.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Ivy asked.

"I was kind of hoping we'd catch a break, yeah." Yang admitted.

"You're the hero, dear. You never catch a break." Ivy said.

The two of them turned to leave, before Batman turned back to Ivy. "Go back to your cell. Or I'll be after you next." He warned her.

"And I'll be waiting." She said, before calling out once more to... "Oh, Yang! Try not to get killed, dear! The two of us haven't had a chance to play yet." She said teasingly before the two walked out.

Yang looked back at the strange... she wasn't sure what to call it. Was it a challenge, or was it flirting? "Well, I guess she's taken a LICHEN to me, huh? Get it?! Lichen? It's a plant!" Yang asked, trying to get Batman to laugh as she trotted along after him.


	11. This Adventure BITES! That's funny!

**Hello, my loving fans! Before we begin, I'd like to apologize about the delay of this chapter. As most of you know, I live in Florida, which was just hit by a hurricane, forcing me and my family to evacuate to my uncle's farm in Kentucky, where there was NO service, what-so-freaking-EVER! I didn't get service back until I left the state! And while we DID lose a small section of our roof, the hurricane wasn't even that bad, so we still could've rode it out. I had to sleep on an uncomfortable couch and got slashed in the face by a turkey. I now have a scar that looks EXACTLY like Weiss', same place and everything. Thanksgiving CANNOT come early enough. I will revenge eat that bird! We'll just tell everyone it was from a knife fight, okay?**

 **One funny thing came from it, though: one of my uncle's donkeys is named Cinder... So I can say, with a straight face, that CINDER IS A JACKASS! Hahahahaha!  
**

 **Speaking of Weiss, I'm giving a shout-out to DiRunner, who has taken the challenge and is in the process of writing a version of the story with Weiss being sent to this insane asylum, best wishes to him and give him your support. But that's just one version down. Who else is willing to take the challenge? Will we see a version with poor little Ruby trapped in the asylum? Or will the thugs have the unfortunate luck of having to deal with Nora or Pyrrha? Only time will tell. But without further ado, let's get back to Yang punching these poor bastards' lights out.**

* * *

They left Ivy's little hideaway, encountering a number of cocky thugs who believed the heroes were trapped on the other side of the who believed the two heroes could no longer reach them. "What's wrong, Batman?! You stuck over there?!" One boasted.

"Yeah, not so tough over there, are ya, girlie?!" Another taunted.

"Why don't you ask my gauntlets?!" She asked, firing a round and blasting the thug that taunted her in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

Batman pulled out a batarang, causing the thugs to tense up in anticipation of the metal object slamming into them, but the Dark Knight simply dropped the projectile into the abyss in front of him, counting to three before he heard a splash. The thugs were confused at first, before bursting out in laughter. "What's wrong, Batman?! You forget how to throw your little toys or something?" The one who boasted before asked.

"No." He replied, pulling out his Batclaw, latching onto the off-guard criminal and yanking him into the abyss, a splash soon following (It actually does let you pull them off the edge in the game. I wanted to add that, but I tweaked it a bit so that the thug wouldn't die and Batman wouldn't break the no-killing rule). The thugs panicked at this and took cautious steps back, at which point Batman pulled out his line launcher and ziplined across, kicking a few thugs in the face as he did so, dropping into a group of 3 of them.

The two he kicked got up and prepared to help their friends, but Yang launched herself across the gap and planted her feet into their backs, taking them to the ground and landing on them, quickly helping Batman down the rest of the thugs. Afterwards, they quickly retraced their steps through the sewer system and re-emerged in the room where Joker had attempted to kill the guard, the water once again electrified thanks to a couple of cocky thugs. "Screw you, bats! We turned on the power! You're stuck over there!" One of them said.

Batman sighed and shook his head at that. "The poor hopeful fools." He said, to which Yang giggled.

"What ya laughing at, blondie?! Think you can get us!? Try it! I dare you!" The other one said.

She thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "Okay." She said, launching herself across the gap and once again planting her feet into her taunter's chest, sending him back into a wall as she did a 3-point landing, before rushing in and knocking him out with an uppercut.

"What the hell?!" The first thug said in disbelief, before regaining his senses and preparing to attack Yang. However, he stopped when he heard a noise and saw a cord in the wall above his head, following the cord, he screamed when he saw Batman zipping towards him at high speeds with his feet at the ready, which soon found themselves planted into the thug's face, knocking him out and to the ground.

"Wow, these guys get way too excited when they think they're safe." Yang said.

"It's natural. They think they're safe, so they lower their guard. And that's what gets them hurt." He said as they passed through the doors, activating their Detective modes as they did (Hey, be honest with me, how many of you guys played through almost the whole game in Detective Mode?). They found 5 guards in very compromised. One was right in front of them with his back turned to them and the other 4 were guarding the door to the exit. Poor decision.

The two vigilantes looked at each other and nodded, Yang grappling up to the gargoyle above the door while Batman took down the thug, Yang firing her gauntlets at the remaining thugs and quickly bringing them all down. "Man, this is almost getting too easy." Yang said as she dropped down.

"Maybe, but don't let your guard down. Joker's got the formula and could make who knows how many Titans at this point. And there are still some villains out there that could give us trouble." He said as they continued through the doors.

Then, as if fate decided that things were going to smoothly and decided to throw a wrench in our heroes' plans... _**"I want him dead! I won't let him hurt my precious babies again!"**_ Ivy snapped over the PA.

The voice then changed to a certain demented clown. _**"I can't believe you left poor little Ivy crying in the garden. She looked so sad."**_ He said as they almost reached the main entrance, only to stop when the building began to VIOLENTLY shake and massive roots and vines began sprouting from the ground and even going through walls, blocking their path to the door.

"Uh-oh..." Yang said, shocked.

"No... He didn't..." Batman said in horror.

 _ **"I gave her a liiiittle Titan. Gotta say, the results are a little different. Shall I give her another? I think she wants it."**_ Joker taunted over the PA.

"NO!" Both heroes screamed at once.

However, this was answered by more rumbling and giant plants emerging from everywhere, followed by more of Joker's insane cackling. _**"They don't call you Ivy for nothing, do they? I was hoping for a 40 ft. plant, but you get what you get."**_ He said.

"That already seems like PLENTY to me!" Yang said. Some of the vines even dwarfed a full-grown Nevermore in size and seemed to be on par with it in strength.

"We have to get outside and assess the damage. But we'll have to take an alternate route." He said, leading Yang down and around a different path through the vents, but soon the two of them reached the door and went outside, observing the chaos. Ivy's plants and vines were shooting up everywhere, wrapping themselves around and through even the tallest buildings. "Titan must be having a different effect on Ivy. Her plants are growing. Soon they'll be out of control." He said, observing the destruction the massive plants were causing. He then noticed one of the crazies inspecting a massive bud with razor sharp teeth, that soon spat out a large, glowing spore, which slammed into and killed the crazy. "Looks like her plants are mutating further. Those pods look similar to the ones Ivy used to attack Gotham last year. Those spores are deadly!" He explained.

"Well, this sure isn't SPORE-ting of her! Eh? You get it?" Yang said, only for Batman to sigh and continue on, shaking his head. "Oh, come on! There aren't that many spore puns! Give me some credit!" She said, chasing after him.

"This is no time for jokes, Yang. They may be criminals, but they're lives are still in danger. Even they don't deserve this." Batman said as they hurried to the mansion. They grappled their way up to the upper level and got in the way they had the first time. Good thing, because the room below was filled with vines and a deadly pink mist. "Those gases are toxic. Stay out of them, or they'll kill you." He told her.

Yang shivered at the thought. "No argument here." She agreed. "So, why are we here again?" She asked.

"Officer Cash is one of the main guards who deals with Killer Croc. He'll know where he is." He explained.

They climbed through the next set of vents into the next room and met up with the hook-handed guard. "I figured you'd be here by now. What's the deal with the plants?" He asked.

"It's complicated." Batman said.

"Let me guess: Poison Ivy. She's teamed up with Joker." Cash guessed.

"Actually, that about sums it up." Yang confirmed.

"All that matters is that we can stop the plants taking over the island, but..." Batman started.

"There's always a 'but', isn't there?" Cash added.

"It's why these dangerous jobs stink!" Yang joked, only for the adults to roll their eyes.

"Where do you keep Killer Croc? I found a door in the sewers, but its sealed shut." Batman asked.

Cash looked a little disturbed at the mention of his old nemesis, but shook it off. "That monster's got his own special cell. It's right below the transfer room back in Intensive Treatment. Elevator goes right down to an old sewer. We just drop meat down there every day or so and try to forget about him. It's locked off. More security than the Joker. You won't get in without the Warden's permission. He has the codes." Cash explained.

"Actually, we have them now." Yang explained.

"Thanks, Cash. Stay here and do not go near the plants. They'll kill you!" He said.

"Yeah, it's probably best if you leave them ALOE (alone). Eh? You get it?" Yang asked, looking around at the adults who resisted the urge to face-palm.

They two quickly retraced their steps out of the mansion and quickly headed to Intensive Treatment once again. But once they entered the same area of Arkham Island as their target location, they got a call from Oracle. _"Batman, Yang, every route into Intensive Treatment is locked and there's nothing I can do to bypass the security."_ Oracle said.

"Look, there's a sniper on the roof." Yang said.

"He got their somehow. I'll find a way." Batman said.

"You do that, I'll take out the sniper." Yang said, quietly hurrying to the building, taking a few mental measurements along the way to ensure she didn't impale herself on the spikes, before launching herself up right next to the sniper, ripping the gun from his hands and swinging it like a bat into the thug's head, knocking him out. She then spotted Batman in a guard tower across from her and waved to confirm it was safe. He pulled out his line launcher and soon stood beside the blonde brawler on top of the building.

They made their way in and maneuvered through the ruined building when Oracle decided to update them on the news. _"I'm seeing seismic activity all over Arkham Island. You two okay?"_ She asked.

"Things are a little SHAKY, but we're hanging in there!" Yang joked, Barbara giving a small chuckle and rolling her eyes on the other end.

"Ivy's plants are taking hold. We've got to stop them before the entire island is under her control!" Batman said.

With that out the way, they continued their progress through the building going through more and more vents until they reached the room they'd been through twice before now, but stopped to observe some strange activity through the vent. They watched as Joker's thugs messed around with the gargoyles, Joker impatiently waiting for them to finish over the PA. _**"Are they ready? Have you planted the explosives yet?"**_ He asked.

"Done!" One thug answered.

"Razor's just finishing his off now." Another confirmed.

 _ **"Good. Let's test 'em out!"**_ Joker said.

"No! No, I'm still up here!" Razor pleaded, before the gargoyle exploded, blasting him off his perch and leaving him to fall to his death on the ground below.

 _ **"Oops."**_ Joker said almost innocently, before laughing cruelly.

"That bastard! How could he!?" Yang growled, upset that Joker would kill his own man simply on a whim.

"He's rigged the gargoyles to blow. We'll have to do this carefully." Batman said.

"Actually, this time, I think it's time to get loud!" Yang said, ripping the vent cover off and dropping down on a thug below them smashing it down on his head and knocking him out, before flinging it at a thug on the corner of the room in the center, the only one open at the time.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the thugs said as Yang pulled down her goggles to see them coming. A small group of 4 came out of the room in the center, looking to where they heard the noise of their friend hit with the projectile vent cover, leaving the first two open for a blast from Ember Celica, launching them over the railing, the other two turning to see an angry Yang primed and ready to fight.

"Oh, shit, it's the blonde! Shoot her!" One of the other thugs said, the two raising their guns, only to be blasted away by another round by the time they had their weapons raised. The final two thugs climbed up onto the walkway from a corridor below, aiming their guns at Yang. She fired another round and the first thug managed to dodge it, leaving his less fortunate buddy to take the hit and get knocked out, before aiming at Yang and firing, but she jumped down to the hallway below to avoid the bullets. The thug rushed forward and looked over the rail to get a shot at her, but failed to notice Batman leap from the vent and glide toward him, planting his boots into the man's head, knocking him out as well.

"That worked this time, but you can't be so reckless. I thought you learned that by now." Batman told her.

"I did. The largest group was in or around the room in the middle, where I could get them with a few quick shots. The only real problems were the one right below us and the ones who came up later, but as you saw, they weren't much of a problem, either." She explained.

Batman actually had to stop and think for a moment. She was indeed right: the one below was indeed easy to pick off, then the group around the middle room would all come from the same entrance, making them easy to prepare for and eliminate, then, even if the second to last one hadn't been picked off by her last round, they would've focused on her, allowing Batman to easily sneak up on them and take them down, like he did. She was indeed learning when to pick her spots and change from aggressive to stealthy solutions. "Well done." He said as they continued ahead.

They began to proceed through the next area, but something was wrong. They once again felt dizzy and staggered about, desperately fighting off their exhaustion and double vision. Then, the jingle of the PA system came on line, with the strangest announcement so far. _**"Did anyone catch the game last night?"**_ The voice woman asked, before both heroes suddenly passed out...

It's night time and we see a fearsome face with a frown in the shape of an upside down bat in the sky, two vehicles driving at high speeds through the rain. The first, the batmobile, but something was terribly wrong. In the driver's seat, was not the Dark Knight, but the Joker himself, which the Caped Crusader sat handcuffed beside him. The next vehicle a bike in the colors of white, pink and brown. It also had a side car, which held the handcuffed Yang Xiao Long while her current greatest enemy, Neopolitan, drove the bike, the two vehicles heading up a familiar rode to an all too familiar place: Arkham Asylum.

The two soon found themselves loaded into stretchers that had earlier in the night held the Joker, while the latter walked after them alongside Neo, Torchwick and Harley, who held an assault rifle in one hand. "He don't looks so big and scary now, does he, Mista J?" She asked, looking to her boyfriend, who stayed silent. "Nothin', huh? How about you, short stuff? You like gettin' one over on blondie, there?" Harley asked, putting an arm around Neo's shoulder, who smiled up at her, but of course said nothing.

"Oh-ho-ho. Trust me, we're going to have lots of fun with her. Maybe we can even find her sister and have her join the party!" Roman said, to which Yang tried to lunge at him, but stayed restrained.

"Yeah, you can have her. I want Batman." She said, pulling away from Neo and looking pleadingly at Joker. "Can I keep him, sweetie? Can I? Please, please? I'll feed him and walk him..." She listed.

Scarecrow then suddenly walked up to them. **"Just have to check your patients, dearies."** He told them, looking at the two vigilantes.

Neo pouted at this while Harley looked quite annoyed herself. "Alright, but hurry up. He ain't lookin' so good." Harley complained.

 **"No, he's not. We really should feel sorry for him. He never fully got over his parent's death. It left him quite insane."** Scarecrow explained.

Yang was shocked to learn this. She too, had suffered the loss of a mother figure, technically two, so she could understand that pain, but she couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to lose both parents. But this sadness was soon replaced by anger that Scarecrow taunted him over this. "Leave him alone!" She snapped.

He then turned to her. **"Ahh, this one. She's not without her own demons. Between the relentless hunt for her mother, the guilt of nearly once getting her sister killed and the unyielding determination to protect her, she's got a pretty loose hold on sanity herself."** He said, waving his claw around in front of her face.

Now it was Batman's turn to feel sorry. For obvious reasons, they hadn't really talked about family since this adventure started. He knew she had a sister, but not much else. Bruce had lost his mother, so he couldn't possibly know how horrible it felt to be abandoned by his mother. And the guilt of putting her sister in danger? Batman knew that all too well, the weight of the feeling whenever one of the Robins, Nightwing or Batgirl was in danger was almost crushing. He still never forgave himself for what happened to Jason Todd, so he knew the feeling Yang was going through.

 **"What is going on inside your head, Wayne? And what about you, Ms. Xiao Long?"** He asked, only for no response. **"Bah! They're gone! Just twisted shells of a man and a girl."** He scoffed at them.

"Cut us free!" Batman demanded, startling everyone.

 **"Roman, Joker, they're all yours!"** Scarecrow said, backing away.

"Oh, goody, goody! Come on, Mista J, we're ready!" Harley said eagerly as Neo looked at Roman and bounced in excitement.

"I've waited a long time for this, Bats! Let's start the party!" Joker said, pulling a pistol out and putting it to Batman's head.

Meanwhile, Roman flipped the cap off his cane and put it right up to Yang's head as well. "Oh man, blondie, I can't tell ya how good it's gonna be to snuff you out. You've been a thorn in my side for FAR too long now and the only thing that could make this sweeter is sending your sister to join you. Oh, well. Soon enough." Roman said, before both crime lords pulled their respective triggers.

Black... All Yang could see was black as she felt herself falling without end. Suddenly, the darkness above her crumbled slightly and a ray of light shot through, along with an arm. Instinctively, she shot out her own arm and grabbed it, allowing herself to be pulled into the light. She then burst from the ground, pulling herself up out of a grave marked after her. "Whew. Thanks... I can't remember the last time I was that scared." She said.

"Fear is what Scarecrow wants. You have to be brave and conquer those fears." He told her.

She took a few minutes to take deep breaths and regain her composure, before looking at him and nodding. "Okay. Time for Scarecrow to be the one who's afraid." Yang said as they continued down the only path they had. Batman used his line launcher to clear the gap as Yang launched herself across the gap with her gauntlets. "What was that?!" Scarecrow demanded, looking around for the source of the noise, but was unable to find it. They began to make their way through the maze of a realm they found themselves in, while trying to avoid Scarecrow's gaze.

 **"What are you trying to do?!"** The former doctor demanded, stabbing the ground and created a small army of skeletons that came at the two vigilantes, but they easily dispatched the walking piles of bones. Eventually, the two carefully navigated Scarecrow's twisted world and reached the floodlight, pointing it at the massive illusion and breaking it. Scarecrow was shocked at this as the two heroes began to break free from the torment of his fear gas, but wasn't completely devastated. **"I think you need a little more!"** He roared, preparing to stab the arm Batman held his throat by.

"Sorry, but I think it's time for a cut-off!" Yang said, slamming her fist down on Scarecrow's own, destroying his syringe-like gloves.

 **"Impossible?! You broke free as well?! You've both injected enough toxins to drive 10 men insane! What are you?!"** He demanded, fleeing down the hall. **"Why fight it, Batman? You're as crazy as the rest of us! You need us as much as we need you. And to prove it, I'll flood the catacombs with enough fear gas to break the minds of Gotham for a hundred years."** He threatened.

"How could he?!" Yang said in anger and disbelief. He was willing to put thousands of people through what they just went through for no real reason at all?!

"We'll stop him, but we have to hurry!" Batman said, the two of them hurrying through the next room, watching the elevator Scarecrow was in descend down into the lower area of the asylum. They quickly dropped down after it, but a blast door soon covered the elevator before they landed on it. "The controls must be in that room up there!" Batman said, pointing to it. The two hurried up the stair, Yang blasting the 3 thugs with a round from Ember Celica as Batman went to work disabling the door. It worked and the door soon opened, allowing them to drop down onto the elevator on the bottom level. They dealt with a group of thugs in the way and quickly chased after Scarecrow, making their way into the catacombs.

There, they found a strange plant, Batman observed for a moment, before Scarecrow made his presence known. "Too late, Batman! One step closer and this goes in the water!" Scarecrow warned. "They cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never reach your precious Venom roots!" He declared, cackling evilly and holding his bag of toxins over the water.

"Don't do it, Crane!" Batman warned.

"Why would you want to hurt all those innocent people like that?! And if you do, I won't let you go without a body cast!" Yang snapped.

However, Scarecrow merely kept cackling, unaware of the massive figure in the water behind him quickly swimming up to the edge he stood mere inches from. The deranged cackling soon turned into terrified screaming as Croc jumped out of the water and snatched Scarecrow in one massive hand, forcing him to drop his bag of toxins as he was lifted above the creature's head and grabbed with both hands as the mutated man prepared to take a bite out of him. Despite how clearly evil he was, our heroes still tried to save him, Batman by throwing a batarang at Croc's shock collar and Yang by blasting the beast in the stomach with 2 rounds from her gauntlets, one from each at the same time, blasting the monster off the edge and back into the water, but even after all that punishment, he still managed to keep his grip and took Scarecrow down into the water with him.

"He was horrible... But not even he deserves to drown or get eaten by that monster." Yang said.

"Don't worry. He'll find a way to survive. I don't like complimenting criminals, but he's a genius. He'll find a way. And unfortunately, we'll eventually see him again." Batman told her. The two of them navigated their way through the tunnel until they found an opening, a monstrous roar confirming it to be Croc's lair. "Oracle, I'm heading into Croc's lair to collect the plant spores Ivy spoke about. He's in some kind of old sewer network. Send me the schematics, it's like a maze down here." He told her.

 _"There's nothing on record. Bruce, are you sure about this? It sounds like a suicide mission."_ Oracle said.

"Hey, who's higher on the danger scale: Bane or Croc?" Yang asked.

Batman looked at her strangely for a moment while Oracle sounded confused for a moment as well. _"Well... That would be Bane, why?"_ She asked.

"Because I already beat up Bane without much of a problem. Croc can't be too hard in that case. You look for the plant, I'll keep Croc busy. Maybe I can make some new boots!" Yang joked. (this is true, btw, there have been several instances of Bane and Killer Croc fighting and each time, Bane won with minimal effort.)

Normally, Batman would immediately shoot down this idea, but this girl kept surprising him at every turn. And like they just discussed, Bane is more dangerous than Croc, yet she didn't even seem like she went all out against Bane. "You'll be in his element. Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Bring him on." Yang confirmed.

Batman nodded at this. "Then get ready to fire." He said, gesturing for her to move to the side, before he began running down the pathway, landing heavily on the wooden panels, sending his position to Croc. The monster lunged out of the water halfway onto the panel, attempting to grab Batman, before a blast to the side of the head from Ember Celica rung his bell, sending him back into the water.

"Hey, how about a hot meal first?" She said with a smirk.

He looked at her and let out a pleased growl. "Ahh an appetizer. Good idea." He said, submerging and rushing towards her.

 **Background Music: "Monster" by Skillet**

He launched himself out of the water and grabbed Yang, attempting to take a bite out of her, but was stunned again when he received a round from Ember Celica straight into his mouth, blasting him back under the water. "How did that taste? I'm willing to bet spicy." She said, waiting for his next move.

He again launched himself out of the water and grabbed her, dragging her down with him and attempting to drown her, but a powerful blast from Ember Celica to his hand soon changed that, forcing him to release her, before she slammed her fist into his chest, firing another round and pushing him down further and leaving a minor burn on his chest, another punch and round blasting him even lower, bouncing off the sewer floor. Of course, under water, the power was significantly weaker than normal, but the point blank explosions to the chest was still enough to push him downward and leave small burns on him. Having him pinned against the ground, she landed several more punches on him, before firing down at him once more with both gauntlets to the face at the same time, dealing significant damage to him, as well as launching Yang back towards the surface. She emerged from the water and got back on the wood planking, once again waiting on the massive mutant to attack.

He once again launched himself out of the water, trying to grab her, but this time, she jumped to the side, leaving him open and drilling him with an uppercut, a round from the gauntlets launching him a few inches into the air and onto his feet, causing him to stagger back towards the entrance. She quickly rushed in and landed several more crushing blows on the much larger creature, damaging him and pushing him further and further back into the cave. He recovered and tried to land some slashes on her with his deadly claws, but she easily dodged the attacks and outmaneuvered him in the small space, landing several hits on him for each failed attack of his. Eventually, he grabbed her once more and lunged forward to bite her, but she responded in quite a different way than he imagined.

"I hope you're hungry!" She said, channeling her aura to her head, almost making a helmet out of it, before swinging it forward with all the force she could muster, a force-field appearing between his teeth and her head and stopping his massive, deadly jaws to chomp down on her head, and he began to feel incredible, even painful force on his teeth. Before he could pull them away, it was too late. His teeth filled with cracks and shattered against the protective barrier around Yang's head forcing him to drop her and stagger back, holding his mouth in pain. Yang prepared to rush forward and take him down, before noticing the weakened floor he now stood on. "See you next FALL!" She said, firing a round from her gauntlets at his feet, destroying the structural weakness and sending him plummeting down below.

"NOOOO!" He roared in rage that his prey got away and he lost his chance to kill and eat Batman and even more enraged she destroyed his teeth. "I will find you!" He roared from below.

 **End Music**

"Just be sure to visit the dentist first!" She called down, turning around as she heard Batman's footsteps. "Hey! Did you get enough of the plant?" She asked.

He nodded, holding up a large vile of plant extract. "I have. I take it you dealt with Croc?" He asked.

She looked back at the hole she dropped him down, before looking back at Batman with a smile. "Yep. He really FELL for me." She said with a laugh, Batman sighing as he moved past her, heading for the exit. "You could really say he bit off more than he could chew!" She called after him, quickly catching up to him.


	12. Things are getting BATTY! I'm on a roll!

**Hello all my wonderful fans! Before we get started, it's time for more shout-outs! First, to Shadowwriter329, who is working on the Pyrrha version along with a friend. Next, to MajorBrony95, who is working on a Ruby version for the story. We did it, guys! We now have someone working on a story for each member of Team RWBY! I both thank and congratulate you for taking the challenge and wish you the best of luck.**  
 ** **But we still have just a little ways to go. We still need someone to step up and try a Nora version. Just one more person is all we need to step up and write this story to fill out the RWBY girls in Arkham. Come on, guys! I believe in you, someone can step up and write a version for the crazy ginger terrorizing these poor thugs. But without further ado, let's get back to the crazy blonde terrorizing these poor thugs.  
****

* * *

"Let's hurry. We have to get back to the Batcave and create the Titan antidote before Ivy's plants get any more out of control and destroy the island." Batman told Yang.

"Right!" She agreed as they traversed the sewer system and exited through the previously sealed door. They backtracked towards the vent leading to the Batcave, finding a number of thugs apparently searching for it as well. Quickly, Batman attacked the high security inmate (the one in red) with a left flying kick, before spinning and hitting the thug to his right with a jumping left side kick while Yang blasted the one on his left (now behind him), before launching herself forward and hitting the next one with a double flying kick to the face. He then spun and delivered a left back fist to the thug to his right, knocking him to the ground, where he hit him with a ground takedown as Yang hit the last one with an uppercut, before spinning and launching her rear kick back into him. "Do you think these thugs ACTUALLY think they can beat either of us?" She asked.

"I'm sure a part of them does. They should be smart enough by now not to listen to that part." He said as they continued on.

They got to the vent, but before they climbed in, they felt the ground shaking violently all around them, to the point they almost struggled to stay on their feet. _"I take it you felt that?"_ Oracle asked.

"Yeah. Ivy's really SHAKING things up!" Yang said, getting a groan from both of the other two in the conversation. "Oh, come on! That's a good one!" She said.

Oracle sighed, before continuing. _"The plants are going crazy. I'm picking up seismic spikes in all locations. It's not good."_ She explained.

"It's okay. I've got the mold samples. I'm heading to the Batcave to mix up the antidote." He said.

 _"Good. I'd tell you to hurry, but you know what you're doing. Contact me in the cave if you need anything."_ She said, ending the call.

With that, they climbed through the vent and dropped back into the cave. They headed to the back entrance, where another scanner like the first from the other side awaited them. "Scan and open." He said. It did as instructed and allowed them back into the Batcave, where they hurried to the main computer. From there, Yang wandered around, observing the cave, DEFINITELY not touching anything Batman told her not to while the Dark Knight himself worked his magic on the computer.

 _"Any luck working on the cure?"_ Oracle asked.

"Almost. It's been more difficult than I'd expected. The process is slow, difficult and doesn't produce much antidote." He explained.

 _"And the good news?"_ Oracle asked.

"Yeah, I thought this is the part where everything's supposed to get better." Yang agreed.

"The chemical will definitely stop Ivy. It may also reverse the Titan transformation. I need to run more tests to be sure. I've set the computer to make more, but we need to get out of here and stop Ivy." Batman explained.

"Then let's go." Yang said, bumping her fists together in a sign of readiness.

 _"Thank god. Her plants have reached the Gotham river."_ Oracle , massive vines bore in from the roof and tried to smash the heroes, but they quickly rolled out of the way, Batman even diving over the edge as Yang dodged and maneuvered to any safe place she could find where there weren't vines. _"Batman! Yang! Are you alright?!"_ Oracle asked worriedly.

Yang took a minute to calm down and compose herself before answering. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. And that's not a pun this time." She said.

"I'm fine." Batman said from another part of the cave. Yang quickly made her way over to him as he took several strange tools and combined them to his Batclaw to make the Ultra Batclaw. "Let's go." He said.

"Wait!" Yang said, grabbing his arm. "I know you have all these crazy gadgets and stuff, but it might still be too dangerous." She said.

"We don't have any other choice, Yang." He said, pulling away, but she got in front of him.

"I didn't finish. I was going to say it might be too dangerous right now. But I have an idea... I can try to unlock your aura." She said.

Batman was shocked to hear this. It was possible to simply have someone else unlock your aura and grant the strange abilities he'd seen Yang use before. "Will it take long?" He asked.

Yang sighed in relief, before shaking her head. "No. Just a second." She said, putting a hand on his chest. "Close your eyes and concentrate." She said. He was a bit skeptical, but closed his eyes and did so. Yang closed her eyes as well, before opening them with her irises shrinking, before closing them again, a yellow aura surrounding her, a deep black glow surrounding Batman. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She recited the chant, before her glow faded and she backed up and hunched over a bit in tiredness.

Batman opened his eyes and looked at the tired girl before him in concern. "Yang! Are you okay?" He asked, softer and more concerned than his usual voice.

"I'll be fine. Just a little tired. It's the first time I've ever done that. I used my aura to unlock yours." She said, gesturing for him to look at himself.

He did so and was amazed to see the black glow around him as well as a strange new surge of power, before clenching his fists and the glow faded. "Thank you." He said.

"No problem. Now let's go root out that nasty weed!" She said determinedly.

He finally chuckled a bit at this, before nodding. "You're right. Let's go." He said, the two of them heading to the exit.

Unfortunately, it was blocked. "Oh, great. Now what?" Yang asked.

"This." Batman said, aiming for a weakened wall and firing his new upgraded Ultra Batclaw at it and, with the additional claws combined with his new strength, Batman easily tore down the wall, allowing the two to progress. They followed this new path, leading to a back entrance to the cave where a trail of of cliffs and plateaus led to another cave. Carefully maneuvering the treacherous path and avoiding the large rock pillars in the way here and there, the two eventually reached the entrance to the sewer system once again, retracing their steps almost until they reached the door leading to Croc's lair, but then turned the other way.

 _"Batman, I've been running a simulation of the damage Ivy's plants will do if they reach Gotham..."_ Oracle said.

"They won't get that far. My antidote will stop them and Ivy." Batman said.

"Yep! We've got some serious weed killer on our side now!" Yang agreed. They reached the main sewer junction, but quickly discovered a new situation. "Ew! What is that stuff?!" Yang asked as she looked at the nasty green liquid coming down like a waterfall from the upper levels.

"Oracle, we've got another problem." Batman said.

 _"What now?! Two-Face? Riddler? Some kind of giant Joker robot?!"_ Oracle asked, annoyed and almost in disbelief at the new problems constantly popping up all around.

"Riddler's been ANNOYING, but not a serious problem. And who is this Two-Face guy I keep hearing about!?" Yang asked.

"Later." Batman said to her, before focusing on the conversation with Oracle again. "Unfortunately, it's nothing that simple." He started.

"Simple!?" Yang asked in disbelief at what this man considered simple. Sure she had faced giant robots, too, but that was still a decent hassle.

"We're at the Main Sewer Junction and it appears to be polluted with Titan. Why? What's he doing now?" He asked Oracle.

 _"I'll look into it."_ Oracle said, hanging up for the moment.

With that, the two vigilantes continued to traverse the sewer system. Getting close enough to dip his hand into the substance, Batman came to a conclusion. "The substance appears to be corrosive, but it shouldn't trouble my suit. What about you?" Batman asked.

"Don't worry, aura protects our clothes, too. It should be able to handle this stuff. I'll be fine." Yang said.

"Good." He said, before putting his finger to his ear. "Oracle, what have you found out?" He asked.

 _"I'm not sure the two of you are ready for this."_ She said apprehensively.

"Try me." Yang said.

"Maybe not, but go ahead." Batman said.

 _"Joker is pumping all the waste products into that chamber. It acts as kind of a natural storage tank. Once it's full, it releases the water into the Gotham River. Normally, it's safe, but..."_ She started.

"But this time it's full of Titan. So how do I stop it?" Batman asked.

 _"I'm working on it."_ She said, hanging up.

"Looks like we'll need a lot of no swimming signs." Yang said, more worriedly than jokingly.

"Not if we can do anything about it." He said, continuing on. They climbed up a bit more of the sewer system before Oracle called again.

 _"According to the plans I have on file, there are 3 control rooms. The first is directly above you."_ She explained.

"We'll shut them all down." Batman said.

"I'll get the next one. Just tell me where to go!" Yang said.

 _"It's in the same general area. What will happen if this Titan stuff reaches Gotham?"_ Oracle asked.

"It WON'T reach Gotham." Batman said. The two hurried on and discovered the area they needed to go to, but it was closed up, no way for them to get in... Except through a weakened wall. This time, Yang blasted down the wall with a round from her gauntlets. 3 thugs rushed to investigate and were pulled down from the ledge by Batman's Ultra Batclaw, hitting their heads when they fell to the ground and knocking them out. The heroes them climbed up to where the thugs had been and Yang took down the last thug in the room with a nice uppercut.

Joker then came on the TV. _**"Helloooooo? Can you hear me?"**_ He asked, sighing when no response came. _**"Oh, for the love of... I suppose that's you down there, Bats and Blondie! Well, enjoy it while you can. These caves will be your tomb."**_ He snapped.

"Don't bet on it, creep." Yang said. They proceeded down the hallway and into the next room, finding a couple of thugs at the top of the stairs in front of them with their backs to them. Batman pulled out his Batclaw again and looked at Yang, who nodded. He caught and reeled in the thugs, pulling them to the ground and stunning them, allowing the Vigilantes to jump on top of them, pin them and knock them out with a ground takedown. They reached the center of their room and checked their maps once again, finding two indicators for the control rooms down different paths, then looked at each other. "See you later, then." Yang said.

"Be careful." Batman said, taking the right path as she took the left. Hurrying down this path and entering the control room, he pulled out a batarang and threw it at a thug just passing the entrance. Quickly and silently moving over, he reached the downed thug and knocked him out with a Ground Takedown, then grappling to a gargoyle behind him in case any thug became aware of the sound. He then grappled to the gargoyle in the center of the room and threw a batarang at a thug to the left (currently, Batman's right) of the generator-looking device in the middle of the room, knocking him down before the Dark Knight dropped down on his and took him out with a ground takedown as well.

The first thug's suicide collar went off at that moment, though, getting the attention of the other thugs, forcing Batman to grapple to yet another gargoyle. _**"Batman's been busy! Didn't you notice that some of your crew is missing down there!?"**_ Joker demanded. Batman threw another batarang from here at a thug to the far left of the room, sending him to the ground for another takedown, then ascending back to the gargoyles. A pair of thugs found the first one of their comrades Batman had knocked out in the middle of the room, their attention focused on him and not the fact they were an easy target as Batman threw two batarangs and knocked them both down, quickly gliding over and taking them out one right after the other.

Another thug rushed in to check out the situation and was shocked when he made it halfway there and already saw the unconscious bodies of two of his allies. "C'mon, where are you? Ah, to hell with this!" He snapped, looking around for Batman, not noticing yet another batarang flying through the air and blindsiding him, hitting him in the face and sending him to the ground, where he too was taken out.

 _ **"He's taken one of you out! And not in a nice first date kind of way! You better not let him shut off the pipes! Or else I'll throw you in that corrosive goo that's supposed to melt Gotham!"**_ Joker barked furiously at the last remaining thug in the room with the control panel.

"Ahh, screw this! I'm staying right in here! There's only one way Batman can come through to get me: right through that door..." The thug said confidently as he readied his rifle at the door, waiting for Batman to step through so he could shoot him... all the while the Dark Knight had casually walked down the stairs below the room the thug was in, almost in a bored manor as he readied his Batclaw to tear down the weak floor the thug stood on. "C'mon, Batman... I'm waiting for ya... Any minute now..." The thug said, before screaming as the very ground came out from underneath him, causing him to fall on his head and knock himself out.

 _ **"I said I wanted the Bat stopped! Did no one listen?! It's like you almost don't want an outbreak of Titan-enhanced mutant babies climbing over Gotham!"**_ Joker said as Batman used the sequencer to destroy the terminal and stop the flow of Titan.

"Oracle, I disabled pump 3. How's Yang doing?" Batman said.

 _"Great work. Yang finished up hers a minute or two ago and was making her way back to the center room."_ She informed.

"Good. I'm on my way. Then we'll head back up to the surface to find Ivy." Batman said.

 _"Get in touch if you need anything."_ She said, before both of them hung up.

Meanwhile...

Yang had taken the left path and reached the next room at the top of the stairs, entering it. Putting on her goggles, she found she was on an upper level above 7 thugs, only one of them armed with a gun. She fired a round from her gauntlet at him, taking him down, before jumping down into the crowd of thugs, landing right in between 3 of them, punching away. "It's the blonde! Get her!" One of them said.

She punched one in the face and fired her gauntlet, sending him back into the wall to knock him out and launching her arm back, causing her to smash her elbow into the heads of one of the thugs behind her, then uppercut the third one of the trio she landed between. Two more thugs came at her, one with a lead pipe, but she ducked as he swung it at her, causing him to hit the other thug in the face and make him stagger around, holding his face in pain, until he walked into the path of one of the pistons at the sides of the room, getting hit and thrown into a wall at high speeds, getting knocked out as she uppercutted the thug with the pipe, knocking him out. _**"She's making you look stupid! Which admittedly isn't very difficult, but it is NOT why I put you down there! She's trying to shut off the pumps! Don't let her! Is that clear?! You want me to send Harley... Oh, damn, she's locked up... Do you want ME to come down there!?"**_ Joker snapped.

"I pegged you wrong, Joker. You are pretty funny... IF you actually think these guys can stop me!" Yang said, blasting the thug who held a stun baton, sending him into a wall and the shock stick flying, allowing Yang to catch it, block an attack from another thug and zapped him with the baton, knocking him out. "Alright, now to deal with these." Yang said, turning back to the panels, before thinking of something and calling... "Hey, Oracle? I don't have one of those sequencer things Batman has. Would it be alright if I just smashed the control panels?" She asked.

 _"Do whatever you have to to stop the flow, Yang. Besides, Batman's sequencer blows up the panel, anyway, so it's not like you're doing any harm he wouldn't."_ Oracle said.

"Alright then! Panels out!" Yang said, firing a round from each gauntlet into the control box and destroying them. "Alright, I'm done here! Heading back to meet with Batman!" She said.

 _"Great job. Now, like you said, head back to meet with Batman. Feel free to call if you need anything."_ She said, hanging up.

"Got it." Yang acknowledged, heading back. She met back up with Batman where they had split up. "Easy peasy." She said.

"Good work. Now, let's-" Batman started, before security gates went up, blocking any path they could take. "Get ready for whatever Joker's got planned now. He's getting angry." He said.

"I'm guessing I wouldn't like him when he's angry?" Yang asked.

"No. He gets even more unpredictable. And far more dangerous." Batman explained.

 _ **"I know you're down there, Bats! And you, too, Blondie! Ruining my plans... Well, stay where you are! I'm sending down a token of my displeasure. Oh gosh, I hope it doesn't hurt you too badly."**_ Joker said, in a fake worried tone. Suddenly, a Titan came crashing down one of the elevator shafts, roaring and charging at our heroes.

 **Background Music: "Funhouse" by Pink**

Batman threw a batarang at its face and hurt it, causing it to hold its face as charge blindly, completely missing them as they dove out of the way and making it crash into an elevator full of thugs that had just opened, knocking out most of the thugs in the process. The two of them moved in and prepared to attack, before the other two elevators opened to reveal about 8 more thugs for the vigilantes to deal with.

"Oh, come on! One issue at a time!" Yang said, deflecting a pipe and punching its wielder in the face, kicking back another thug and countering another's punch, sending it into the face of one of his allies, allowing her to jump and kick both in the face at once, then peppering another thug with punches, coupled with blasts from her gauntlets, while Batman had intentionally gotten surrounded on all sides by his small group of thugs, but suddenly flipped out of the way, leaving explosive gel behind, which he quickly detonated, taking all the tugs off their feet and launching them a few feet away. They attempted to get up, but Batman quickly put a stop to that with by throwing batarangs at their faces and knocking them out before they could get up. Now all they had to worry about was-

"Yang, look out!" Batman called, Yang turning around just in time to get backhanded by the monster, skidding across the ground until she hit a wall. It roared and rushed at her again, but Batman threw a batarang, again making it cover its face and move off course, allowing Yang to roll out of the way as it hit a wall. The two then rushed in and attacked together, dealing the massive beast some serious damage before the last elevator came down and opened five more thugs pouring into the fray. "Deal with them! I've got this!" Batman said, getting on the Titan's back and hold on around its neck, throwing the occasional knee to its side.

"Got it!" Yang said, rushing in at the thugs, throwing a haymaker and sending the first one flying, side-stepping a flurry of knife slashes from one and blocking another attack from a pipe, snatching it from the thug who originally held it and swinging it, hitting and knocking out both of the poor bastards. The next one threw a punch, which she blocked, as well as the next one he threw, her arms now on the inside while his where on the outside, leaving him wide open. She boxed his ears, causing him to pull back and hold them in pain, allowing her to throw a kick that sent him back into a wall. The next one threw a haymaker at her, but she simply moved her head to the side enough to dodge, then grabbed his arm, spinning and throwing him back into one of the security gates, electrocuting him and knocking him out. Meanwhile, Batman was still holding onto the Titan's neck and throwing a few knees when he could, before the creature eventually slammed back into a wall, loosening his grip and allowing it to reach back and grab him, throwing him into one of the electric gates. "Batman!" Yang said.

Fortunately, the batsuit was insulated, so this barely fazed the Caped Crusader, but he was still in pain from being slammed into a wall like that, a few openings in his armor revealing he had some decent cuts and bruises beneath it. Suddenly, however, a black glow appeared once again, covering the wounds and when the glow was gone, so were the injuries. The cuts and tears to the batsuit even began to heal! But unfortunately, Batman had been in such awe over this, he hadn't noticed the Titan had started it's charge at him.

"Batman, look out!" Yang said, sweeping the last thug's feet from under him and executing a ground takedown. She was about to rush in and help, but she wouldn't reach him before the hulking monster crashed into him. Batman cursed as well, knowing he didn't have enough time before the creature would hit him. All he could do now was brace for impact... Or so he thought. Suddenly, he burst into a swarm of bats, which quickly maneuvered around the massive beast before it slammed into him and reformed as Batman on the other side, causing the brute to crash into the electric gate, stunning it and bringing it to one knee, holding its face. Batman was unsure what just happened, but shook it off, backflip jumping into the air to catch the monster with both feet and knock its head upwards, executing 3 backflips in mid-air before coming down and slamming both fists down on its head, knocking it out.

 **End Music**

"That was awesome!" Yang said.

"What... Was that?" Batman asked.

"That must be your Semblance! It's kind of like Blake's: she creates a clone that takes the hit as she jumps back and gets to a safe distance, yours turns you into a swarm of bats so you can dodge attacks!" Yang explained.

"Interesting. You may have to do this again, Yang. I have a few other sidekicks that would no doubt benefit from abilities like these." He said.

"I can, but if I have to keep doing it, I might have to start charging." She said with a giggle.

Batman chuckled as well, before they turned back to where the Titan had dropped down from, their only path to get out of this place. "We'll talk about that later. Let's go." He said, the two of them hurrying to the open elevator shaft.


	13. No more CLOWNING around! Eh? am I right?

**Hello, all my wonderful fans. Before we get started, I'm giving a shout-out to march4fun, who has started writing the Nora version of the story. It's off to a great start, I highly recommend checking it out. Also, MajorBrony95 says he plans on having the Ruby version up by the end of January next year, so not TOO far off. You did it guys. Each of the main girls from RWBY has someone writing or at least starting to write an Arkham story for them. Good luck to all of you and I can't wait to see how your stories continue and what you come up with in the future. But without further ado, time for Yang to continue her story. And sorry to those of you who don't like the fact Batman now has aura and a Semblance, but more people liked it than those of you that hate it, so it's staying in there. Besides, it's not like it's THAT big a deal. Now he can just take a bit more of a beating and dodge better. Not a big deal.  
**

* * *

After defeating their enemies, Yang and Batman continued onward, traversing the damaged elevator shaft, heading through a door and emerging somewhere in Arkham West, Yang blasting down a weak wall in their way, giving them a bird's eye view of Ivy's plants almost taking complete control over the island. "Ivy's gotten stronger. We have to stop her now." Batman said.

 _[I think she's still in the Gardens where you left her. But she'll be in control of it now. You'll be walking into a trap.]_ Oracle said.

"That's what she thinks." Batman said.

"Well... She's not the only one." Yang said, somewhat unnerved, but not willing to give up.

With that, the two of them made their way to Arkham East and entered The Gardens. _**"So you're here at last. Do you like what I've done with the place?"**_ She asked.

"Eh. A little too... ripped apart for my tastes." Yang said, observing the destruction Ivy's plants created.

"It's over, Ivy. Surrender and this will be easier for all of us." Batman said.

 _ **"You really think I'll surrender when I have a power like THIS?! My babies are growing, Batman. Come and see."**_ She said. The two proceeded on, destroying a few pods along the way, which served to further infuriate Ivy in the process. They reached the room where Joker had electrified the water, the hallway previously blocked off by Joker's explosion, but a giant vine suddenly smashed through the debris, clearing a path, before waving to the two vigilantes. _**"Are you ready for me? Do you think you can handle me? I'm waiting in here. Come and get me."**_ She sensually challenged the heroes. They followed the vine as it seemed to continue to taunt them. _**"Are you scared, Batman? You should be. You're only a man."**_ She teased.

"I'm more than that, Ivy. I'm the Batman." Batman said, dramatically as always.

 _ **"A typical response from you. And what about you, Yang? I'm just dying to get to know you better."**_ Ivy said.

"Don't worry, Ivy. You, me and my fists will all sit down for a nice chat once we find you." Yang said sternly.

 _ **"Really? Well, I wish you luck, then. Because I've got myself a little security."**_ She said, two security guards turning to them with trance-like expressions and heavy pheromone smells coming from them. _**"They'll just die if anything happens to me."**_ She explained.

"Dirty trick." Yang grumbled.

"Try not to do any serious damage." Batman said.

"No problem." Yang said, firing a round from her gauntlets at the guard with a helmet as Batman threw a batarang at the guard without head protection. They then made their way back across the large gap and burst into the room where they found Ivy before.

Batman looked around and noticed a plant that seemed to be producing even more Titan. He went over in an attempt to administer the cure to it, but a vine came out of nowhere and smacked the cure out of his hand. "No!" Yang said worriedly, diving for it and retrieving it before a plant could smash it.

"I won't let you destroy it, Batman. Or you, either, Yang." Ivy said, appearing in the middle of the room, her irises glowing bright green from the Titan.

"It has to be destroyed. It's a danger to everyone. INCLUDING you!" Yang said.

"I told you to go back to your cell." Batman snapped.

"I was a fool. I thought the plants were in pain. Now I realize they were evolving, growing stronger!" She boasted as vines burst from the ground around her and wrapping around her. Suddenly, a giant mass of vines plowed through the ground towards her, lifting her high and higher into the air. Then, a MASSIVE flower suddenly bloomed and roared at them. _**"And now we'll bloom together!"**_ Ivy said as the vines lifted her towards the flower that lunged at her, swallowing her. A few moments later, the bud opened, revealing Ivy alive and well behind a powerful protective membrane.

 **Background Music: "Welcome to The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (or should I say Puns N' Roses? Lol)**

The two of them dodged out of the way before Ivy created a column of powerful vines to attack them, Batman throwing a batarang at the membrane, which appeared to have scratched it, but bounced off, not doing much damage, before Yang fired a round from her gauntlet and sent a few small cracks through it, as well as leaving some small flames which Ivy screamed and panicked over. _**"AAGH! How dare you! I will squeeze the life out of you!"**_ Ivy roared, sending two more waves of vines at Yang, who launched herself out of the way.

"Time to root out some evil!" Yang said, firing a few more blasts at the membrane over Ivy again, sending even more cracks and such through it and causing the mutated scientist to scream in pain.

"Good work. Keep pressing the attack. She'll start to panic. She's not good at taking pain." Batman explained.

Ivy suddenly opened up the membrane as her smaller, thinner flowers sprouting from her giant one fired a barrage of pollen at the two heroes. _**"Give in, Batman. I am a force of nature."**_ Ivy boasted, watching Batman roll out of the way of another pollen barrage, before twisting towards her and flinging a batarang at her that hit her right in the face, causing her to scream and the plant to rear back in pain.

The two of them continued to dodge Ivy's attacks and assault either her or the membrane protecting her, until they finally managed to bring her down to their level. "It's working! She's going down!" Yang said.

"We need to destroy the membrane and separate her from the flower." Batman explained, running up to the membrane, pulling out his explosive gel and spraying it on the membrane. "I warned you, Ivy." He said, stepping back and preparing to press the button.

 _ **"Don't do it, Batman!"**_ She snapped, but too late. He pressed the button as the flower closed itself, amplifying the blast in the closed space and sending a spiderweb of cracks through the membrane, causing Ivy to scream in pain.

"We're doing it!" Yang said.

"Just a little more. But don't let your guard down." Batman warned.

 _ **"You cannot defeat me. You're only making me angrier."**_ She said, dropping 8 guards down with them, surrounding the duo before rushing in to attack.

"Yang, now!" Batman ordered.

"You got it!" Yang said, putting their strategy into action. She did a backflip while jumping high into the air, readying her her fist as her hair changed to its fire-like state as she came crashing down. Batman quickly jumped into the air just before she hit, unleashing a shockwave that knocked down all of the guards, Batman pulling out a number of batarangs and hitting them all in the head, knocking them out before they could recover and get back up.

Ivy watched in awe at Yang's abilities, before getting a terrifying idea. _**(What I could do with strength like that on my side.)**_ She thought. She then waited, attacking Batman with as much fury as before, but her attempts to hit Yang became slow and predictable, leaving many openings for the young huntress-in-training to counterattack.

 **End Music**

"Too easy!" Yang said, firing a blast at the membrane. It did indeed hurt and damage Ivy's protection even further, but Ivy took the moment to emphasize the pain and dropped down again, appearing to be vulnerable. "I got this!" Yang said, rushing in.

"No, Yang, wait!" Batman called, but it was too late. Yang had rushed in and thrown her punch. But before it could land, the membrane opened and Ivy moved enough to dodge the punch, grabbing Yang's face in her hands and planting a kiss on the young blonde's lips. "No!" He shouted.

Ivy slowly pulled away and looked into Yang's eyes, the sclera taking a greenish hue, to which Ivy smirked. _**"You are mine now, Yang Xiao Long."**_ She said.

"Yes, Ivy. You are my mistress and I live to serve you." Yang said in a tone as if she were in a trance.

"No..." Batman said.

"Good. Then be a darling and take out the Bat for me. I'll give you a present if you succeed." Ivy said, giving Yang a small slap on the butt to send her on her way.

"Yes, mistress." Yang said again, taking her stance. "Prepare to die, Batman!" She snapped.

"Yang, don't do this." Batman said.

"Enough talking! You've been a thorn in Ivy's side long enough! Time to weed you out!" Yang snapped, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Traitor" by Daughtry**

Batman struggled to dodge or deflect Yang's punches, using his cape to stun her, then kicking her in the stomach to force her back a ways. "Yang, stop it! This isn't you. Poison Ivy is controlling you. Fight it. Don't let her win." Batman said.

She appeared to follow his words and struggled a little, but ultimately lost, glaring at him and preparing to fight again. "No! I don't listen to you any more. Ivy is the only one I listen to now!" She said, rushing, throwing a barrage of punches and a few kicks Batman again had difficulty defending against. He deflected one of her punches and landed a decent combo of hits, finishing with a jumping kick to her face, causing her to roll back into a 3-point landing position, firing her gauntlets at him.

The Dark Knight dove over the first one, then rolled under another. They were at the range now where it'd be impossible to dodge Yang's projectiles, if she hadn't unlocked his aura. She fired one last round from her gauntlets, but he used his semblance, breaking off into a swarm of bats and flying behind her, hitting her in the back with a rear kick. _**"WHAT?!"**_ Ivy demanded upon seeing Batman display a new ability she'd never seen before.

"I told you. I'm more than just a man. And you'll pay for what you did to Yang." He told her, pulling out and flinging 4 batarangs at her at once, which managed to tear through parts of the membrane and hit her, causing her to scream.

"Leave my mistress alone!" Yang snapped, launching herself towards him and hitting him with a powerful punch. He let out a grunt of pain, the hit from her feeling as if it had come from Bane, before he remembered that her semblance made her stronger with every hit she took. It was his original plan, but now he'd REALLY have to be sure not to hurt her while trying to deal with Ivy. Yang continued to hit him faster and harder than before, causing him to feel a strange new sensation as if he was getting weaker that he could only guess was his aura beginning to deplete. Having done a scan of Yang's scroll before and uploading a few of its functions into his cowl, Batman pulled up a small bar in the upper right corner of his vision, revealing his and Yang's aura meters, his down to a rough 40% while Yang's wasn't much better at an okay, but still sub-optimal 65%.

"Get ready, Yang." He told her as he dodged another punch from her and threw a remote controlled Batarang, which he made do a U-turn and come back at top speed. Yang hit him with another punch, which staggered him, but allowed him to throw a smoke bomb directly at her, filling the area with smoke. Before she had a chance to look around, she was hit in the back by the batarang and knocked to the ground once again.

Ivy growled at this, looking around furiously, though on the inside, she was panicking. _**"No! This can't be! She was my ace to finally beat you! I WILL beat you, Batman! I have to! Where are you?!"**_ She demanded, looking up as his bats finished reforming into the Dark Knight, who held onto one of the petals of her giant flower, kneeling down on the membrane with his explosive gel at the ready.

"Here." He said, spraying it down.

 _ **"No! Please!"**_ She shouted, before he jumped off and pressed the detonator, destroying the membrane and causing the massive plant to recoil in pain, thrashing around and destroying the garden's supports before collapsing into the giant hole it came from.

 **End Music**

Batman landed down on the platform he and Yang had been fighting on, waving the smoke away to find her getting up with minor difficulty. "Yang." He said.

She turned to him, her eyes now back to normal as she looked at him with shock and sadness on her face. "Batman. I'm sorry, she was controlling me. I didn't want to, but I had to fight you." She said.

"It's okay. It's happened to me before, too. And my first sidekick, Robin." Batman said, before noticing the building shaking and beginning to collapse. "But now's not the time to apologize. We have to get out of here." He said, the two of them grappling out of the building and escaping to a nearby cliff before the whole garden building came down.

"Whew. That was close." She said, before noticing something at her feet. "Well, well, what's this?" She asked, picking up the final Riddler trophy. "Hey, Eddy! Guess you weren't as smart as you thought. We found all your little trophies and riddles!" Yang taunted, hoping he was listening over the comms.

 _ **"What?! You did it! You must've cheated! there's no way you could've beaten me! There's two of you! It was only meant for one person! Cheaters!"**_ He snapped.

"Aww, no need to be such a sore loser, Eddy. The cops will make you plenty sore when they get there." Yang smirked as she heard the sound of sirens. When they had found around 75% of the riddles, Batman had managed to reverse hack the chips in the Riddler trophies and find Nigma's hideout. Why the cops were only NOW getting there, I have no idea, but better late than never.

 _ **"What?! Sirens! The police! You cheated, Batman! You couldn't have outsmarted me!"**_ Riddler snapped.

 _ **"Police! Open up!"**_ An officer could be heard banging on the door.

 _ **"No..."**_ Riddler growled.

 _ **"I said open up!"**_ The officer ordered again.

 _ **"No!"**_ Riddler shouted in anger.

Yang smirked as the sound of the door being broken down was heard, as well as someone being thrown to the ground. _**"Down on the ground! Down on the ground!"**_ The officer ordered again.

 _ **"No!"**_ Riddler screeched in anger and desperation as he tried to pull away from the cops. Even Batman was smiling a bit now. _**"Tell me! How did you work out where I was?! Do you hear me?! I, Edward Nigma, will- argh!"**_ He shouted in pain, static suddenly cutting over the conversation before the line went dead.

"Man, am I glad we won't be hearing him anymore." Yang said.

"I'm definitely feeling better than I was before." Batman agreed. "But I'll only be in a truly good mood when this is all over and Joker is stopped." He said.

"Got it. Let's get him!" Yang said, the two looking over and noticing fireworks. "Well, that's nice of him, leading us right to him." Yang said as they headed towards the fireworks.

Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the visitor's center, which had been built over with the Joker's face, so when you entered, it'd look like the Joker was eating you. A couple of thugs stood out front, one of them holding a clipboard. "No one gets in if they're not on the list." The thug with the clipboard said.

"Check for Batman." Batman said simply.

"Okay, let's see here, A... No, that's not right..." The thug said, reading the list of names on the clipboard, having just enough time to snap his eyes open in surprise as a fist broke through the clipboard, rising into his face and knocking him into the air, falling unconscious as he hit the ground. Batman then threw a flying kick to the thug on his right and knocked down the one beside him with a batarang while Yang blasted each of the two on the left in the head with a round from her gauntlets, knocking them out, while Batman threw another batarang at the thug further away to knock him down while using a ground takedown on the one he kicked.

"I guess you could say we're the... party bashers!" Yang joked, all the defeated thugs groaning. "I wonder..." Yang said, picking up the remains of the clipboard and flipping through the list. She suddenly frowned a bit. "Well, unless I'm 'blondie', I'm not on this list." She said.

"Come to think of it, I don't think Joker ever did hear your name. That might be a good thing." Batman said as they headed through the doors into the entrance hallway, which was lined on both sides with cheering thugs.

Yang couldn't help but giggle at this. "Oh, man, Nora would love having all these people cheering for her. I bet she'd think she was queen of the castle again. Or at least queen of the asylum." She said, letting out a sigh. "Too bad we gotta take 'em all down." She said, the two repeating the plan from before, Yang knocking everyone down with a shockwave and Batman keeping them down with a batarang to the head.

They then proceeded into the building, a long hall leading to the Joker mannequin with a TV on its head. The two had briefly looked in here before, but it had nothing of importance, so they were quick to leave. As they approached, Joker's face then came on the TV. _**"So, Bats, Blondie, are you excited? I mean, we've been building up to this point all night. Don't tell me you've not been looking forward to it. I know I have."**_ Joker said over the TV, before lifting it off his head, revealing it wasn't actually a mannequin, but Joker sitting there most of the time with an empty, but somehow working TV on his head.

"Surprise!" He announced as he lifted it off his head, looking at it, then back to them. "Everyone always said I should be on television." He said.

"Oh, you will be! On the World's Dumbest Criminals!" Yang said, trying to punch through the glass, but it amazingly held up to the punch, albeit with a few cracks.

"Plexiglass." Batman answered. (I don't know, but it's better than Batman just standing there waiting for Joker to count down an obvious bomb.)

"Oh, ha ha, Blondie. Maybe you could be a late night comedian. VERY late. When everybody's sleeping! At any rate, you don't want to miss this next part. It'll be a blast." Joker said, setting the TV down and quickly counting down.

"It's a bomb!" They both said, trying to hurry and back away, but too late, it blew up and sent them both flying down the hall, almost into the door. They both got to their feet with some effort, Batman checking their auras to see he was down to 15%, a level Yang told him was dangerously low, while she wasn't much better at a troublesome 30%.

"Ugh! This guy is about to make me REALLY mad!" Yang snapped as they rushed through the opening Joker just made, reaching the end of the hall and turning to find a very large back room where Joker was waiting on a makeshift throne, holding and apparently having an argument with the puppet Scarface, Dr. Young tied up beside him so she could see the horrors she was mostly responsible for.

"Why didn't you stop the Bat and the Blonde?!" He demanded. (roll credits.)

Batman simply rose his left his and punched a thug rushing at him from behind in the face and Yang uppercutted a thug rushing her from the front. "Me? It was your plan, ya goofy clown!" Joker made the puppet talk back to him as Batman blocked a punch and tossed the thug throwing the punch to the ground while Yang kneed a guy in the family jewels, the slammed both fists down on his head.

The two heroes then stopped a small distance away from Joker's throne, each of them raising their fists and punching a guy trying to rush them from behind as Joker stood up. "Ahh, I'm sending you back to the Ventriloquist where you belong!" He snapped, tossing the clown to their feet.

"Another weird, crazy villain?" She guessed.

"Yes. He's convinced the puppet is the one running the show and he's the lackey." Batman summarized. A Titanized guard came rushing from nowhere and tried to attack Batman, but a powerful collar and chain held him back and he gave up, backing away.

"You had to spoil everything, didn't you?! Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley... My hobby, by the way!" Joker snapped.

"You abusive jerk." Yang growled.

"And you ruined all my lovely Venom Plants." He whined.

"Yeah, we're heroes, it's our job to make sure things don't go your way." Yang said.

"It's over, Joker." Batman said.

"Over? Why, my dear delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begun!" Joker said, pulling a lever to release his two captive Titans, allowing them to fight our heroes.

They each roared and charged at one of our heroes, Batman pulling out a batarang and hitting the monster charging at him in the face, rolling out of its way and causing it to crash into a wall, where he quickly rushed over and began to land some serious hits on the monster. However, a couple of thugs were running in at him, forcing him to stop attacking the Titan. He knocked one down with a batarang, countered another one and quickly put him down, before beating on the third one, taking him down after a few punches and a kick. By this time, the thug who was knocked down by the batarang got back to his feet and tried attacking again, but Batman countered once more and picked up the hapless thug, raising him over his head and flinging him at the Titan, who had recovered and prepared to charge. Obviously, getting hit by a human being used as a projectile is a bit more of an impact than getting hit with a simple batarang, so the Titan was stunned from the sudden hit, dropping back to one knee, Batman quickly rushing in, hitting it with a jumping backflip kick, then dropping down on the Titan with both fists, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Yang had used a few rounds from her gauntlets to stop her Titan's charge and bring it to one knee as it tried to recover. The blonde brawler then rushed in, throwing her own combo of punches, before jumping back as the monster tried to kick her away. It got back to its feet and trudged forward, swinging at Yang, but she ducked and punched it in the knee it had just been resting on, taking it off balance and leaving it open for an uppercut, followed up with a rear kick, knocking the beast onto its back. A few thugs came at her as well, so she rushed in at them, jumping and flipping towards one guy, sending him to the floor with an axe kick, throwing another uppercut and launching another thug and herself into the air, allowing her to twist and hit two more thugs with a round kick. The Titan got back up and charged at her one more time, but this time Yang bounced in place a few times, loosening herself up, before launching herself towards the titan and smashing him in the face with a powerful haymaker backed up by a blast from Ember Celica, taking the Titan to the ground.

Strangely enough, for Joker's apparent last lines of defense between him and the heroes gone, he wasn't scared or angered, instead clapping for their success. "Nicely done, Bats! You, too, Blondie! The two of you deserve a prize!" He said.

"Ooh, are we handing out the cake yet?" Yang asked.

"Even better! Your old pal, Commissioner Gordon!" Joker said, pulling another lever, dropping the Commissioner down from the ceiling off to Batman's left, his arms tied to his side by a rope tied around his waist that was also tied to the ceiling, keeping him in the air, Batman looking at him in disbelief.

"What?! But I thought he left the island!" Yang said in shock.

"Say, he looks all run down. Let's pep him up!" Joker said, aiming the Titan gun at the Commissioner.

"No!" Batman said, diving in the way and taking the hit.

"Batman!" Yang and Gordon said together.

He pulled the dart out from his chest, watching as his arm began to swell. "Get away!" He groaned, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Ooh, here we go! We're gonna have some fun now, kiddies!" Joker said, walking up to Batman.

"You bastard-!" Yang started, about to storm towards the Joker, before he aimed the gun at her, forcing her to dodge.

"You know, I haven't tested this on a girl yet. I wonder what a hulking she-beast would look like? I was thinking of using it on good old Doctor Young, but I thought she'd have more fun watching what I do with her formula!" Joker said, trying a few more times to hit Yang while she continued to dodge, before Batman grabbed the gun away. "Hey!" He snapped, before realizing Batman was still normal. "You're trying to resist the change! That's not fair!" He said, kicking Batman. "Come on, give in!" He snapped, leaning in, only for the Dark Knight to punch him in the face. "So, you wanna play hardball, do ya, Bats?! Your call!" Joker said, whipping out a feather and tickling the Dark Knight to make him lose focus, but he failed, simply earning another punch to the face.

"He's stronger than you think, Joker. Now let's see how strong your jaw is." Yang said angrily, tapping her gauntlets together in a sign she was gonna beat the shit out him.

"You're ruining my big night! First Blondie shows up from nowhere and keeps throwing monkey wrenches in my plans and now, at the end of it all, you won't even change like I planned! Months of planning down the crapper!" Joker snapped, grabbing the gun back from Batman, checking its shots and seeing only one left. "I just wanted to bring down your grim facade and for once let you see the world as I see it: giggling in a corner and bleeding. But you've denied me even that." "I have nothing to live for!" He said, putting it up to the underside of his chin.

"No!" Batman and Yang shouted together, trying to stop him, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and blasted himself in the head... with a Titan dart, a fact everyone remembered with his eyes snapped open, his irises a glowing green.

* * *

A number of news helicopters flew over Arkham Asylum, scanning the area for signs of activity. _"Arkham Asylum remains in lockdown, its staff at the mercy of the raging inmates. Just 10 minutes ago, we received this taped message."_ The reporter explained, playing the tape.

 _"Greetings, Gotham! Arkham is mine. I'll unleash madness untold upon the streets of Gotham! But first, direct your eyes to the rooftops to witness the final destruction of your dear Dark Knight and let the poor blonde girl I'm about to tear apart serve as a warning for anyone who thinks they can stand up against me!"_ Joker snapped.

 _"We've been circling the tower since the- wait! There! Joker's making his move!"_ The reporter announced as a massive Titanized Joker emerged from a fiery hole in one of the rooftops, Batman grasped in one hand and Yang being squeezed in the other. All of the Titans were horrific, but Joker was truly MONSTROUS, about as tall as Killer Croc and incredibly muscular, with a lot of his bones such as a large amount of his ribs on both sides as well as his fingernails are sharpen and revealed, making it look like he had giant bone claws. And worst of all... his hair is now a mohawk. So evil...

Joker panted heavily, looking around, before glaring down at Batman. "Showtime, Batman!" He said, flinging him down into the makeshift arena below. "I'll deal with you later, Blondie!" He said, tossing her against a water tower not too far away. "Two freaks in a fight to the death!" He said, jumping down to the arena with Batman, storming up to the Dark Knight and kicking him in the face as he struggled to recover. "And for one night only, please welcome our special guest referee, Commissioner Gordon!" He announced, revealing the Commissioner in a chair, hooked up to a bunch of electrical wiring. He then picked up Batman and held him up to his face level. "Come on, change! It's the only way to beat me!" Joker barked.

"I don't think so, Joker!" Yang said, blasting Joker in the back of the head with a round from Ember Celica, stunning him. "Batman, hurry! Get the Commissioner!" She said, jumping down into the ring, rolling and slamming her fist into the back of Joker's left leg, bringing him down onto his knee.

"Right!" Batman said, using his Semblance to break apart into bats, flying over to Gordon and reforming into Batman, freeing him from the seat and getting him back to safety, injecting himself with the Titan antidote. He was about to head back down into the building, but a number of thugs blocked the way.

"Hold it, Bats! Joker's not finished with you!" One of them shouted.

Batman cursed under his breath at this. Joker needed to be stopped, but he also had to get Commissioner Gordon out of here. He considered Joker to be too dangerous for anyone other than him to handle, but in this case, he knew someone else had to and could deal with him. "Yang! I'll leave Joker to you!" He shouted, setting Gordon to the side and getting ready to fight the thugs.

"Got it! Just save the Commissioner!" She shouted.

Joker growled at this as he got back up to face her. "Again, you keep butting in where you don't belong and ruining all my plans! That's it, Blondie! I'm going to make what I did to Jason Todd seem like a spa day compared to what I do to you!" He snapped, rushing in at her.

 **Background Music: "I Burn" by Jeff and Casey Lee William (with the rap)  
**

Yang rolled out of the way as Joker swung his claws at her, twisting around and firing a round from Ember Celica into his back, making him stumble forward a few steps. He looked back over his shoulder at her and glared, spinning towards her while swinging his claws violently as she back-stepped to stay out of their reach. She then looked behind her and noticed they were almost to the electric wall that made the perimeter or the arena. Smirking she dove and rolled out of the way once again, causing Joker's claws to hit the wall, shocking him and leaving him open for Yang to rush in and land a number of her own attacks to Joker's back and right side, each punch of course backed with a blast from her gauntlets. "Did you get a charge out of that?!" She asked as she continued to lay into the monster.

"And I thought Harley's jokes were bad!" Joker said, backhanding Yang and knocking her back a bit. She brought herself to a stop and looked up as the clown leapt towards her, landing a few feet in front of her and grabbing her in both hands, attempting to crush her in his hands. "You really should have learned to stay out of my business, Blondie. You're certainly in a squeeze now, aren't you?!" Joker demanded, giving her a menacing glare, bringing her closer to his face.

She struggled a bit, finding herself unable to match his strength at the moment, so she brought her head back and then thrust it forward as hard as she could, bashing him in the face and forcing him to loosen his grip, allowing her to shift positions, planting her feet on his chest and kicking off hard, launching herself to the other side of the arena and firing a few round into his face and chest as he did so. "Why don't we both cut the bad jokes and just get serious!" She snapped, switching out the ammo in her gauntlets for her explosive rounds.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Joker snapped, swinging his claws wildly at her. She blocked and managed to hold back his brutish attacks, occasionally firing around from her gauntlet that managed to stagger him. The two traded and exchanged blows while managing to defend them as well as they could. However, slowly but surely, Joker noticed his strength advantage seemed to be fading and Yang began to match him, shortly after even beginning to surpass him. "This can't be right! This is a bad joke! I'm a monster! I'm invincible! You can't stop me! Nobody can stop me! So how are you keeping up with me!?" He demanded, connecting both fists and swinging down on her.

However, to his horror, she easily held back the attack with an overhead block with her left forearms. "Sorry, Joker, but I hunt monsters for a living. Hell, sometimes I even do it for fun. A monster is not something you want to be if you're going up against me!" She said, raising her right fist in an uppercut, separating Joker's fist and launching herself upwards, slamming her fist into his jaw and knocking him back.

"No! Not like this! I won't let you stop me! I'm going to win this!" Joker snapped, rushing forward and grabbing her by the head, smashing her into the back wall, turning and dropping to one knee to repeatedly slam her into the floor, spinning and throwing her as hard as he could into the guard wall, practically breaking through it and causing her to get badly shocked. Batman was shocked at this, seeing her aura drop down to 5%. He wanted to go down and help her, but there seemed to be no end to the thugs. Joker, however, couldn't be happier as he burst out laughing. "Is that so, Blondie? Because it looks like a monster did a pretty damn good job kicking your ass! And look! I even got a souvenir!" Joker said, holding his hand out to reveal a number of long strands from Yang's beautiful golden hair.

 **(skip ahead or back to the rap)**

Yang looked up from where she was, seeing her beloved hair in the Joker's grasp. A new wave of anger and adrenaline flowed through her as her eyes turned red, her hair gaining its fiery appearance before she unleashed a powerful golden energy, rushing in at the Joker, throwing a left haymaker and blasting him in the side of the face, sending him reeling to her right, where she met him with a powerful right uppercut that took him about a foot off the ground, before she threw a devastating barrage, knocking him back into the wall behind him. He pushed off and tried to swing at her, but she ducked under it and leaped onto the wall, Joker turning to face her just in time for her to push off the wall and hit him with a flying kick, landing a good distance away, before doing a 180, launching herself back at him, throwing a devastating punch to his stomach that forced him to double over and hold his stomach in pain, allowing her to launch herself up with another uppercut to the chin, snapping his head upwards, allowing him to see her connect her fists together and bring them down right on the center of his face with so much force, she knocked him through the floor below him, causing him to land on and get electrocuted once again by the generator below as she launched herself back to safety with her gauntlets.

 **End Music**

Batman and Commissioner Gordon looked down in shock that Yang had just defeated the Joker of all people, even as a massive beast like that. However, they narrowed their eyes and glared down as they heard Joker chuckling darkly as he crawled out of the hole she knocked him down. "I can take it! I can take anything you can throw at me, Blondie! You can't stop me! I'm actually going to win!" Joker said.

Yang growled a bit, before smirking. "Well, you're not completely wrong. You did win something." She said.

"What?" Joker asked, confused.

"A free, all-expense paid trip to beatdown city!" She snapped rushing in.

"Oh, that's the spirit! Let's keep this going!" Joker said, readying himself. All the color seemed to fade from the world for a moment except for the red in Yang's eyes and her flaming golden hair which matched her gauntlets, which also seemed to be on fire as she slammed her right fist into Joker's face one last time and fired a final round from her gauntlet, knocking back the clown prince of crime. "Noooooo!" Joker screamed as he was launched back, hitting and skidding a few feet across the ground, coughing up a bit of smoke from the blast, his consciousness finally leaving him.

Yang huffed a few times, before finally smirking, putting her hands behind her head. "I think we've all had enough CLOWNING around for one day." She said.

Gordon and Batman sighed in relief, even chuckling a bit, although more from the fact everything turned out okay, rather than from Yang's joke. "She's one tough kid." Gordon said.

"She is. Whatever force decided to bring her here made the right choice." Batman said.

* * *

Not long after, we see that the police, fire and rescue have all arrived and regained complete control of the asylum. _"Dad! Thank god, I was so worried."_ Barbara said on the other end of a call from the Commissioner.

"I'm fine, Barbara. The GCPD finally has control of the asylum. Doctors are treating the injured, but it looks like it'll take some time. All supercriminals are back in custody." He explained, chuckling a bit. "Quite a mess in there. The Venom-enhanced inmates are returning to normal. Although fore some, the process can be quite painful." He continued as we see Joker being wheeled away, letting out a number of pained grunts and groans, missing several teeth and soot and/or powder burns covering his face.

 _"Dad, how are you doing?"_ She asked.

"I'll survive. See you tonight, Barbara." He said, hanging up as Batman and Yang walked up. "Shame about your car. Can I give you a ride?" He asked.

"Thanks, Jim. But I have one on the way." Batman said.

"And hopefully, someone will be coming to pick me up soon." Yang said.

"Get some rest. You both deserve it." He said.

"I'll definitely agree to that." Yang said, noticing her mother in the shadows a small distance away, but open enough for Yang to see her. "Give me a minute." She said, heading over. "So, I did pretty good, huh, Mom. Stopped some bad guys and learned a thing or two along the way. " She said.

"You did well, yes." Raven nodding, giving her a stoic look. "But you're not done here. Events are still about to take place that you can prevent and grow stronger from. Until then, you're staying here." Raven said.

"What?! But, you can't leave me here! My team and my school will wonder where I am!" She said.

"Don't worry about them. Instead, take this time and worry about learning from this man. You have the strength, but with his teachings, you could have skills that could make you unstoppable." Raven explained, unsheathing her sword and blasting Yang back with some wind dust, turning and swinging her sword, opening a portal and swiftly walking through.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked.

Yang was a bit shocked, but shook it off. "Yeah. But it looks like I'll be staying here for a while." She said.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me. I could use someone like you around. Like right now. Two-Face is attempting a bank robbery." He said.

Yang smirked at this. "Well, he better get both faces ready, because I'm about to deck him in both of them!" Yang said, Batman pulling out his grappling gun and gesturing towards the incoming Batwing, Yang quickly following his example and the two vigilantes grappling to the jet, heading off to stop another crime.

* * *

 **So, that's... just about it. There MAY be one more chapter coming up to wrap up everything and provide some small bonus gags, but we'll have to wait and see. Thank you for everyone who's read and followed me through this and to everyone who's taken my challenge and provided me with further inspiration to continue this story. Yes, I will be doing the sequels as well, but don't expect those right away, I'm going to take a bit of time to focus one of my other popular RWBY stories, Team SCRN, check that out if you can. But again, thank you all so much for reading this and loving it like you have and stay tuned for more.  
**


	14. Epilogue No joke for this one Sorry

The two heroes managed to foil Two Face's roberry attempt and prepared to head home, to where Yang could only imagine. On the way, Batman hit the button to call back to the Manor. "Alfred?" He asked.

 _"At your service, as always, sir."_ An elderly voice came from the other end.

"Call Robin and Nightwing and have them come to Wayne Manor. Is Barbara already there?" He asked.

 _"Just finishing up her duties in the Batcave, sir."_ Alfred answered.

"Good. Wait with them for me in the cave. I have someone you all need to meet." He ordered.

 _"Very well, sir. I shall eagerly await you and your guest as always."_ He said.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"You'll see." Batman said.

Soon enough, the Batwing arrived and entered into the Batcave, Yang looking out in awe to see an even bigger, more advanced Batcave than the one she had already seen, as well as a small group of people waiting for them. An elderly-looking gentleman, a couple of guys in costume and a girl in a wheelchair. The Batwing landed and the two exited the jet, walking up to the group. "So, what's going on, Batman?" Robin asked.

"And who's the hottie?" Nightwing asked.

"This is-" Batman started, before Barbara wheeled forward a bit.

"The infamous Yang Xiao Long. It's nice to finally meet you. Thank you for saving my father, Commissioner Gordon." She said, holding out her hand.

"Oracle?" Yang asked, earning a nod from the redhead. "Then it's great to meet you, too. And I was happy to help save your dad." She said.

"So, she's the one Oracle told us about, who helped you clear out the asylum?" Robin asked.

"That's right. She almost stopped Joker when he first attempted his break-out plan." Batman confirmed.

"Really? So that must mean you've got some moves then?" Nightwing asked.

"I like to think so." Yang snickered.

"She threw Bane around like a rag doll. And even beat Joker when he dosed himself with Titan." Batman explained, the two boys looking at her in awe.

"Not to mention, I got these babies!" Yang said, holding up her gauntlets, then noticing a training dummy with a number of batarangs in it, smirking and firing a round from her right gauntlet, blasting the dummy out of place, leaving the boys in awe.

"Okay, we need gauntlets like those." Nightwing said.

"And they don't kill anyone?" Robin asked.

"Amazingly, no. Even a headshot only knocked the target out." Batman explained.

"Oh, I taught him a trick or two while we were at the asylum, too. Show 'em." Yang said with a smirk.

Batman chuckled a bit as well, before looking at Nightwing. "Nightwing, hit me." He said.

"What? Are you serious?" Dick asked, a bit confused.

"Do it." Batman said.

"Alright, but you asked for it." He said, throwing a punch. Batman readied his hand to catch it, but to Dick's surprise, it didn't even connect, a thin barrier of pulsing black energy stopped his fist. "What?!" He asked, looking up at Batman, who then smirked, turning into a cluster of bats, appearing behind Nightwing, grabbing his arm and bending it around behind his back. "No way! How?!" He asked in disbelief.

"That's his semblance. I unlocked his aura before the fight with Poison Ivy. Now he's got aura to let him take a few more hits and a Semblance to help him avoid attacks." Yang explained.

"Incredible!" Robin said.

"I'll say. Think you could do that again for us?" Nightwing asked.

"Definitely later, but I'm a bit worn out for now." Yang said, walking to a nearby table and sitting down on it.

"She'll be staying here with us for the time being. And since we know who she is, it's only fair to let her know who we are." Batman said, turning to her.

"Finally! I was thinking I'd have to rip the mask off myself to find out who you are!" Yang said.

Batman rolled his eyes, but removed his cowl. "My name is Bruce Wayne." He said.

They then looked back to Nightwing and Robin. The former sighed, before removing his mask. "Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you." He said.

Robin then followed suit, removing his own mask. "My name's Tim Drake. How's it going?" He asked.

"You already know my dad, Commissioner Gordon, so I guess you should get to know me as Barbara Gordon." Barbara introduced herself.

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service, Miss Xiao Long." Alfred announced.

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you. So, I guess we're gonna be working together, huh?" Yang said.

"In the future, but for now, it's time to relax, get to know each other and have Alfred show you around the estate. I'll be along soon." Batman said, heading to the computer.

"You got it." Yang said, hopping off the table and following the group as they left.

"Right this way, miss." Alfred said, leading the group as Batman began to make a new person's profile.

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Story**

Apparently transported here from a different world known as Remnant, Yang first met Batman under poor circumstances where she'd been arrested for assault, later revealed to have been an act of self defense. As luck would have it, she was brought to Arkham Asylum at the same time as Joker. She soon after joined the Dark Knight, using her advanced weaponry and superhuman abilities to help Batman fight through the out of control asylum and restore order. She now resides in Wayne Manor until she discovers a way home.

 **Facts**

 **Real Name**

Yang Xiao Long

 **Occupation**

Huntress-in-training/studenS

 **Base of Operations**

Gotham City

 **Eyes**

Lilac (red when enraged)

 **Hair**

Blonde

 **Height**

5'8"

 **Weight**

125 lbs

 **Attributes**

-Superhuman strength, speed and endurance

-Proficient hand-to-hand combat skills

-skilled in machinery and engineering

-Ember Celica: Shotgun/gauntlet hybird

-Aura protects her and further increases durability

-Semblance increases her strength with the more damage she takes

-seems to be fireproof

* * *

Batman smiled to himself at this. "A great new addition to the team. It'll be nice to see the Batgirl suit get some use again." He said, following after the new and improved Bat family.


End file.
